


Reality is Relative

by callih



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callih/pseuds/callih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brass introduces the CSI team to an individual that believes she is an alien. All evidence points to that being true. After witnessing a murder, can they protect their first close encounter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Dead Jim....

Jim Brass was an astute man. It was only one of his qualities but had anyone asked him, he would have mused openly for a second and answered in that matter of fact way he had about himself.. "Astute?..sure, why not."

Not much shocked or surprised him any longer. He had been on the force too long for that eventuality. But some things did still manage interest him from time to time.

He wasn't late for his luncheon date with the guys over at the CSI lab, but he would be if anything caught him before his steps could get him out of the station. The exit loomed large before him..a few more steps to freedom.

Well, at least an hour of it. It had been a slow day, in reality but the cases of late had been horrendous and the man was thinking..deep sea fishing trip, as soon as humanly possible. He had passed the idea past Gil Grissom and they had talked for about an hour on the where and when.

It was time for a break from duty and all the stress of his chosen vocation. A plane trip would land them in the Gulf in no time. Yeah..a little time off would suit him just fine.

He pulled up short just a few feet from the metal detector. The cops on duty gave him a 'what's up' look. He sighed heavily and..retraced his steps.

He had noted her on his way past. It probably would only take a few moments. He knew he would not be able to enjoy his repast had he not at least made the gesture.

"...Miss? Have you been helped?" He glanced around for a desk sergeant, seeing the man was busy with a well-dressed woman and what appeared to be, her husband. Brass' eyes swept the woman before him, summing her up in a few seconds.

Homeless by the look of the dirt and stains on her clothes..a large red gash on her right temple, swollen and bruising, meant she very likely had been binged with something. A cheap wine bottle maybe. He did not smell any offensive odors but she looked worse for wear.

"One...one of your kind.." She seemed to rethink that sentence, halting uncertainly. "Someone..has been injured."

"You?" He motioned to her forehead. "There is a clinic just off.."

She blinked, scowling slightly. "No..it is not myself that.." She constantly sought out her surroundings. The station was abuzz with activity. The fact clearly unsettled her. "Perhaps I..I should come back..later."

Brass held up his hand to waylay her intended departure. "Well, now, wait a minute. Who was hurt? Was there a fight?" He threw out theories, shrugging his stocky shoulders. "Where did this happen? When?"

The questions seem to throw the woman..well, girl. Brass estimated her age to be late twenties if that. "I'm sure it will only take a moment..." He raised his voice above the hubbub of the noise transpiring about them. "Hey..Tom! How much longer until this lady can make a report? Got anyone free?"

"Cut me some slack, Captain.." The man was clearly harried. "It's a madhouse right now..we got accidents and a fire..gonna be about twenty minutes. I'm only one guy!"

Brass sighed mentally. "He's only one guy." He smiled down at the large, brown eyes that waited so anxiously for him. "Hang on." He crossed, reached for the pad behind the raised desk, giving Tom a 'not to worry' look.

"Here you go. You can fill this out. And then they will be able to get to you, I think. Ok?"

He had handed the woman the forms. She looked at them as if they were an alien object.

"It's not complicated. Name, address..that sort of thing. This box will let you tell your story, see here?" He pointed the section out. "It shouldn't be much longer. We appreciate good citizens coming in to help us out..really."

He glanced more closely at the bump on her head. Fresh..still open..red, raw. Trying to heal though. "You ok?"

She hesitated, nodding politely.

"Cool..well, there you go.." He could eat in peace.. "Just fill that out and they will do the rest." He remembered to smile.

He took one more look and moved toward the exit and freedom..for at least an hour.

He did not look back. He had learned that early on in his career.

It took him perhaps two minutes to make his way from the parking garage to the street, his eyes scanned for cross traffic and he pulled the black SUV out into the main stream of an early lunch crowd.

He groaned rather loudly, pulling his vehicle to the side of the street.. He leaned down that he might be seen. "Hey..." She had gasped at the familiar face, pulling up short. "You're pretty fast at filling out those reports, huh?"

She was instantly guilt-ridden..searching for an 'out', as she scanned the street for possible 'exit' plans. None of which was presenting themselves as yet.

He put the car in park, sighing again as he opened the car door. He had to wait, because traffic was not being cooperative, of course. This day was starting to suck.

"Miss.." He stepped upon the sidewalk, extending his hand. "If you know someone has been hurt, it's your civic duty to let us know about it. Where you going that is so important you can't take a minute or two to.."

"No..it is the questions. I do not know the answers." She blurted, backing away from his advancing form. Something in her eyes made Brass stop..he read..fear.

"Hey..I'm one of the good guys. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wondered.." He drew in a breath, changing his tactics. "Look..are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor or something?"

"No.." She constantly searched her surroundings, as if looking for an escape. "I..I am..well. May I go?"

"Well, I can't technically stop you but I wish you would talk to me for a minute, ok?" He tried a smile, insincere as it might be. "Did you know this person..the one that was hurt?"

She hesitated then..shook the long tresses negatively. "I..I think he is..not well."

"So, where is he?"

"..I..am not certain. I have traveled a long way this day." She seemed lost in more ways than one. She touched her forehead tentatively, wincing from the gesture. "I..fell. It is not..clear."

Brass scowled. "What's your name? Do you live here? In Vegas?"

"No." She stated. "No, I do not live here."

"And..your name?" He reminded.

She lowered her head, her hand shaking as she lifted it to her eyes for a beat. "That..is one of the questions." She lifted a weary stare. "On your forms..I am sorry." She seemed genuinely so. "I do not..know my name."

An hour later..minus lunch, for he had missed it completely, landed him cooling his heals outside an examination room at the nearest hospital. He could have called an ambulance..or delegated the task to someone else, but the woman had seemed so...something.

He was kicking himself for being such a sucker when the doctor approached him. "It could be amnesia..or she could be faking. There is no way to tell in these cases. The concussion is severe enough to warrant it, but..hell..you know more about it than I do at this stage, Jim."

"That's it? That's what eight years of med school gets me? You're the expert, Doc!"

"At golf, son..medicine, especially where the brain is concerned, is a crap shoot. She seems genuinely shook up. Somethings going on..you're the detective..detect!"

"You going to keep her for observation or something?"

"She refuses to stay..can't hogtie her."

"You've been so helpful..thanks."

"Sarcasm becomes no man."

"So's your mother." Brass reminded absently. "You'd be doing me a favor if you would keep her, at least over night?"

"Convince her to stay and I will ok it."

Brass nodded. "See what I can do."

He knocked on the glass door, waiting patiently for once. He was mildly surprised when the woman, herself carefully opened the latter, peeking around the frame curiously.

"Can I come in?" He grinned at her wide-eyed expression.

"Oh." She stepped back, having opened the entrance a tad more. "Yes."

"Everything ok?" He asked the rhetorical question, turning in the small area.

"Nothing is as it should be!" She practically snapped then..settled instantly. "..forgive my.." she sighed heavily. "Please..may I go now? The..the physician informs me, I do not have to stay if I do not wish to stay."

"What about your friend?"

"My..friend?" She was lost.

"The 'hurt' guy?"

"He can no longer be helped. Your system is far too slow. It is more than antiquated."

"Or.." He reminded just a tad peevishly. "You could have simply told us where he was from the minute I asked. It seems you are the one that let him down, not us."

She lowered her eyes, the creamy brown ones, that had just welled with tears.

Brass tried again. "Ok, look..just tell me the vicinity where you think this guy might be. I will take it from there. Can you at least do that much?"

"It was..to the South of your metropolis. I noted a sign that read: Las Vegas, 18 miles."

"And you were out there in the desert for what reason? You and your 'hurt' friend?"

"I have no knowledge of this male's identity. I witnessed two men. Four. They.." She was clearly attempting to remember details. "They used..that." She had pointed to his weapon, sheaved in it's custom made holster at his side.

"A man was shot?"

"Shot?" She tasted the word. "Yes..yes with..that." She motioned again. "I can show you approximately but I was hurt. I will attempt to retrace my path, if you wish. It is all I meant to do when I came to your..place of internment."

"How long are we talking? When did this go down?"

She shook her head.

"Are you up for a ride?"

"I am functional."

Brass pulled his vehicle off to the side of the two-laned highway, surveying the surrounding landscape. "There's the sign. Now where?"

"I had not walked for very long. It is there, I believe." She pointed to some out-jut of rock formation a good two miles ahead off to the left of where they parked.

Brass checked the highway which was clear and pulled unto the lane, gunning the powerful engine as he drove mechanically.

"So, you were out here, and saw what you think was an argument among these four individuals." He had questioned her and gotten a little information

"You heard raised voices, went to check it out..saw this tall man shoot the 'hurt guy'..they saw you..you tried to get away, slipped and fell over an embankment, hitting your head...is that it in a nutshell?"

"That is the events as they unfolded to the best of my memory, yes. Rather too condensed, but..yes."

"And you think you can identify this 'tall' guy..the one that actually did the deed."

"His face was..unique. His features clearly defined."

"Why did they allow you to live, if you witnessed the crime?"

"I only know, I sensed they meant to do me harm. I cannot answer for what was in their minds."

Brass glanced over to the woman. "But they didn't. Why?"

She frowned at him. "I have answered that question to the best of my abilities."

"This looking any better?" He had pulled over again, where she had indicated earlier. She took her time, surveying the territory, getting out of the car. Brass followed as she walked across the highway. There were few cars this time of day. The sun was hot, it being early June. But there was a stiff breeze blowing off the mountains which made it bearable.

Still, he left his jacket in the car. He waited patiently as she examined the panoramic view of desert, cliffs and rocky terrain.

"It..it all looks the same." She was apologetic.

"Nothing?"

"I..remember the peaks. It was closer to those."

He resumed his trek, and she followed. "What were you doing out here? Where is your car?"

She stopped her steps. He turned. "What?"

"You ask questions to which I have no answers."

"You remember some things but not others?"

"I am doing the best I can!" She had not liked his tone, clearly. "My head is hurting, I am not feeling well and I am thirsty..terribly so! I am trying to be concise..it is difficult!"

"Ok, calm down. I've got water in the car. You could be a little dehydrated. You have to understand though..this guy could need our help. He could be dying."

"You tell me the obvious..you insisted I go to that horrible place..not I. I would have returned here much sooner had you simply allowed me leave your presence."

"How would you have returned? In your car? Oh, that's right. You don't know where it is, right?"

She stiffened. "You believe me to be lying." It seemed to dawn on her.

He signed mentally. Chicks..can't shoot em, can't bury em out in the desert..not and collect your pension. He did not, of course, voice his sentiments.

"Leave me."

"Excuse me?" He half laughed at the absurdity.. "Leave you? Just drive away? How do you plan to get back into town?"

"I managed one time this day. I do not like you." She turned, marching in the direction of the highway.

Brass shook his head in amazement watching the rapidly retreating figure.

He downed his head, uttering a soft oath. "Hey..thought you said you were thirsty. You think to bring any water?" He called after her.

She merely continued her determined steps. He spread his hands in a gesture of amazement, then trudged after the woman. "Alright..you've made your point. Let's find the guy before the buzzards do, what'd ya say?"

She...halted to his surprise. "They are..carnivores."

"Yeah, lots of carnivores out here." He nodded. "Let's find this person. He needs to be found, right?"

She..swallowed her pride. She glared at the man for a long beat. "It is..this way."

An hour later, minus a tie, sleeves rolled up..a crime scene unit was on site as Brass watched them do their thing on a bluff overlooking a deep ravine.

"Execution style..one to the back of the head, one between the eyes." Grissom related the facts as he knew them so far. "As far as I can tell from prelim, she's right about there being four perps. We'll know more when we get the evidence back to the lab."

Grissom looked at the woman in question, sitting on a rock, drinking water from a bottle. "She a suspect?"

"I don't know what the hell she is..or isn't." Brass admitted.

"She's dehydrated. You should get her to a hospital..or at least out of the sun."

"Yeah?" Brass looked at her. "She's putting the water down, alright."

"Her skin color..and her eyes. She needs medical attention."

"Whatever." Brass sighed heavily, going over to the woman begrudgingly. "Call me when you know something."


	2. WE'RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE, TOTO

"Keep drinking that." Brass instructed in his most 'pseudo-medical' fashion. "The EMT says it has electrolytes." He eased back into the seat for a more comfortable drive back into Vegas.

"It is very good." She seemed well pleased with the bottle of gator aid. A little too pleased, if anyone had asked Brass. He gave her a nondescript lift of an eyebrow for the fact.

"You can come back to the station and see if you can identify some mug shots." He had long since decided.

"Mud shots." She mumbled, then shook her head negatively, cradling her gator aid bottle protectively to her stomach. "I am fatigued. I do not wish to identify mud shots. It sounds unsanitary."

"Well, yeah, but it's fresh in your mind and all." He glanced over at the pretty enough profile, then felt a tinge of guilt for he could see what Grissom had been saying. She did look a little bit on the 'fatigued' side, at that. "Mug..shots. It's mug shots..not.." he let it go.

The woman offered him a sincere pout, her forehead crinkled into a definite frown.

"..Maybe we can put it off until tomorrow morning." Brass shrugged mentally. It wasn't like the world would end for Alphonso Sneed. It already had, after all. Grissom had already identified the murder victim from prints taken at the scene.

Alphonso Sneed, a member of a small but troublesome theft ring floating around town of late. No major problem, but a pain in the ass all the same. Brass would not have figured Al Sneed would end up well ventilated, though. Maybe a stretch in the Big House, certainly...but, the guy wasn't important enough for what had transpired.

The sun was sitting. The lights of Las Vegas beckoned him 'home'. The day was coming to an end. Brass looked at his beloved city through stylishly shaded glasses, his mind active but ready to go into 'relax' mode. The night shift would be taking over for a while.

"It's been a long day." He half-ass smiled. "Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it."

His humor was totally lost on his passenger. He shrugged the fact off, checking her out yet again.

She was petite. He would have guessed, around five, five..size eight. She wore black slacks which seemed far too hot for this time of year, but they hugged her ass quite nicely. He normally did not notice such things, but hey..a nice ass was one of his weaknesses. And despite popular opinion, he was of the male species. And he was not dead yet..not like Alphonso Sneed, at least.

The azure blue top clung lovingly to small but perfectly formed breasts. Another oddity. Long sleeves in summer. The peculiar pendant around her neck, the one with the geometric shape dangling from it's center. The writing inscribed could be Klingon for all he knew. It didn't look like any language he had ever seen but who knew with the younger crowd today.

Hell, it could be the name of the latest rave band. "So..no place to stay, hum?" He had mulled the problem over in his head for some few minutes now. "I could hold you as a material witness which would mean a night in the slammer. Not exactly Club Med."

"Does that constitute incarceration? What crime have I committed?" She was incensed. "That is beyond ridiculous!"

"Then where can you stay? You don't even know if you have anyone here with you and if you do, why haven't they come forth?"

Her facial expression told him much.

"Look, I just can't have my only witness to a murder wondering the streets." He held the wheel confidently as he drove, unaware he exuded the quality. "If we plaster your face on the Six O'Clock News and you are recognized, that wouldn't be good either. If you have a solution, I'm all ears."

"Of course it would be good. I would be recognized and my people would...recognize me! How can that not be good?"

"Because the murderer would very likely 'recognize' the fact, he failed to kill you..DUH."

That seemed to give her pause for thought.

"He..would harm me?"

"I would take odds on it!"

She said nothing, so he continued. "Grissom says you're not in any of their data bases. Nada..zilch! Who are you, lady? Where do you fit in this equation?"

"You..understand mathematical equations? Are you fluent in such things?" She seemed hopeful.

Brass' attention was caught by his phone as it chimed his ring tone. He had always liked the music of 2001, Space Odyssey. "Jim Brass." He answered absently. He listened attentively, his concentration on the road before him as he moved into the outskirts of Vegas and heavier traffic.

"Ok, thanks, Doc. See you in about twenty, traffic willing."

He threw his phone into the recessed tray of his dash. "There is an abnormality with the CT scan they took on your brain. They want to do an MRI." He glanced at the woman in question. The large brown eyes blinked back at him. He kinda liked the way she looked at him so..trustingly, maybe. He wasn't sure of the adjective. His daughter used to look at him that way when he read her bedtime stories long...long ago.

"It's nothing, I'm sure..you shouldn't be worried." He smiled at her. "You know doctors. But there was something about a high lead count too..so, that should be addressed." He relayed some of what had been discussed. "They want to give you treatment. Your living quarters have been supplied for the night."

She continued to look at him, this time, with a definite hint of 'doubt' behind those 'bambi' eyes.

"It's a good thing..trust me." He smiled again to prove as much. He radioed the precinct, ordering an officer on 'watch' duty. "Just a precaution..for you protection..just in case." That's what he told her. He could have added, 'and to prevent you from flying the coop.' But he refrained.

It wasn't until about seven that night that Jim Brass finally got his 'lunch'.

He sat across the table from Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes, more relaxed with a good meal under his belt and a bud light in his hand.

"So you think she's lying." Nick sipped his ice tea absently, the puzzle of the woman's identity having grabbed his curiosity.

"Something isn't clicking." Brass' cop instinct told him that much. "Maybe you could talk to her, get a feel?" He asked his friend and co-worker.

Grissom nodded thoughtfully. "I wanted to speak to her, yes."

"Alphonso Sneed has ties to organized crime but nothing to shake a stick at." Nick pointed out the obvious. "There doesn't seem to be a definitive motive floating around this crime. The guy had thirty-nine bucks in his wallet, he wasn't a big-time player. Didn't seem to offend anyone all that much. He's even kept a clean wrap sheet these past six months."

"Our's is not to reason why." Brass stated.

"Yes it is." Grissom was confused by the statement which amused Brass all the more.

"If your friend can pick out our assailant in the mug shots tomorrow, maybe this case might get out of the starting blocks." Nick held out hope, as the young are apt to do. He checked the ticket stub, mentally tallying his part of the bill, extracting his wallet.

"So, Al was already dead when 'my friend' stumbled into the station, huh?" Brass had been given the time line of the crime as CSI now understood it to have taken place.

"According to her account..she was out cold when he died." Grissom never relied on a person's 'account', Brass knew.

"Doc Robbins called it around four this morning." Nick said. "She must have been 'out' longer than she thought."

"Either that or she's lying through her pretty white teeth." Brass kept all options open as well as his friend.

"You don't believe that." His 'friend' was not shy about stating his hypothesis. "Do you, though."

"I don't like to 'pre-judge." Brass quipped. "Is this one mine?" He indicated the 'tab' in the middle of the table.

"Nah." Nick tossed his money down. "With the economy the way it is and you poor, underpaid cops earning what you do? We gotta help our brothers out in rough times."

"Then kick in a couple more dollars..I'm a big tipper." Brass teased in his own fashion.

Episode: Las Vegas Police Department, Homicide Division, Second Floor Offices

"Have the doctors spoken to you Miss..eh.." Gil Grissom halted his intended statement. "How should I address you? Do you have a preference?"

Brass had made the introductions. Grissom was seated across the table from the woman, in the depressingly small interrogation room. The man, himself, had preferred to stand by the one lone window which looked out over the parking garage of the station below him.

"Weena." He answered automatically, a little surprised he had done so. And when Grissom questioned him with a look, he explained. "You remember the 'Time Machine'? The Morlocks..the Eloi? She reminds me of 'Weena'."

The woman looked at him most peculiarly but remained passively quiet.

Grissom had smiled at the latter. "It oddly suits you. Would you mind? Until we discover your true identity? It's a lovely name and she is a lovely young woman."

"No one has asked of me?" She was crest-fallen.

"You are not a wanted person..that is a good thing." Grissom smiled to lessen the fact that he had 'run' her statistics..well, Brass had. "These things take time."

"I believe this gentleman is, however." She turned the computer screen that they could see the image on the page she perused.

Jim Brass stepped to get a closer look. "Vincent Gibalti." It came as no great shock to Gil Grissom as he consulted with the other man. "Vinny the Nose." Brass shook his head woefully.

"Are you certain this is who you saw?" Brass had his doubts. "Vincent Gibalti never does his own dirty work..never."

The woman glanced at the image once more.

"This man whacked our 'dead guy?'" Brass wanted matters clear in his mind.

"He did not 'whack' him, no." 'Weena' corrected. "He 'shot' him, remember..with 'that'." She once again pointed out Brass' weapon. "No further violence was done that I witnessed, however. No other implement was used to harm the 'dead guy'."

Grissom seemed impressed with the accuracy of her statement.

"I cannot, in all good conscience, state differently."

"Yeah, whatever." Brass looked at her questioningly but let it go. "But, this is the guy you saw..he actually pulled the trigger on 'this'." The man spread his hand over his holster. "Not one of his little friends?"

"They were all males of larger stature."

Grissom held his smile for she seemed so sincere.

"Vinnie killed the dead guy!" Brass snapped, not having meant to do so.

"The projectile that entered the 'dead guy's' body came from 'that' which was held by this male here." She pointed to the computer image. "I can only assume, it is what ended the life of said... 'Dead Guy'. I am no expert in that field of endeavor, of course."

Brass exchanged looks with Grissom that bespoke volumes. "Do you know how long I've waited to get something on that..S.O.B.?"

The man had remembered a woman was present, altering his intended vulgarity.

Grissom had more important matters to discuss, apparently. "Have the doctors explained anything about your head injury, Weena?" He asked.

She shook her head minutely.

"I had a friend of mine look at your MRI. I hope that was alright? He concurred with my findings."

"What 'findings'?" Brass had not known about this most recent 'finding'

"Would you mind if I took a closer look at your forehead, Weena?" Grissom could be most charming when he wished.

"It does not hurt as much as it did." She seemed willing enough.

"What's up?" Brass watched as the other man examined the area with an intent scrutiny.

"Here." Grissom brushed the soft hair back from her scalp. "What does this look like to you?" He showed Brass the still swollen, red mark.

"..It doesn't look like she 'fell' and hit a rock." Even Brass could see that much. "It would be jagged and torn, wouldn't it?"

'Weena' searched first one man's features then the other's as they conferred.

"It's rounded, puckered. These star-shaped edges.." Grissom had confirmed his theory. "That's a bullet hole."

Brass' mouth fell slightly agape. "What?"

"I think someone..very likely, Vincent Gibalti..shot her in the head." He leaned back from the woman. "That would explain the scar tissue on the MRI, her memory lapse and this wound." He looked down at the woman's questioning gaze. "What it does not explain.."

"Is why you're still breathing." Brass finished the thought for everyone present.

"The MRI showed the path of the bullet." Grissom had studied it meticulously. "Her body must be attempting to expel the foreign object. It seems to be absorbing the lead somehow. Just as it seems to be healing itself."

"That is impossible..isn't it?" Brass was pretty sure, at least. "If you're shot in the head, the bullet does one of two things. It stays in your brain or it doesn't. It exits. I'm no expert here, but.."

"I state facts as they are, not as we think they should be." Grissom 'stated'. "Given the evidence at present..that is the only plausible conclusion."

"Except that it's soooo not possible." Jim Brass reminded. "And more than a little spooky!"

"It is not possible for a normal person, no." Grissom conceded.

She frowned hard up at the man. "I am 'normal'."

"Are you?" Grissom wondered. "I have three of the country's leading physicians telling me the 'impossible' just occurred, Weena. Would you know how this could happen?"

"I am no physician. But I witnessed the effect of a projectile entering a brain. The outcome was quite different than the one you envision, was it not?"

"I'm working on it." Grissom smiled down at the woman. "Be patient please. We will solve this conundrum, I promise. It's what I do best."

"I do not wish to be a ...conundrum. I wish to do what is right and then..leave this place."

"Well, you're doing just that." Brass felt on more familiar ground. "I'll get the ball rolling. You'll be the guest of the state for a while. We will protect you and then you can testify to what you saw. Is that agreeable?"

"How long will this process take?"

"We'll rush it along."

Grissom did not like the evasion. "It takes months, sometimes, Weena. But, the Captain is very good at his job. No one will harm you, not with him around and in the end, you will have done a very good thing in helping the police put away a very dangerous man."

"That is the 'right thing' to do in this situation?" She seemed to earnestly wish to know.

"Yes..a difficult thing, but the 'right thing'..yes."

She seemed to instinctively trust Grissom. "The 'right thing' is often most difficult to accomplish..but, it must be attempted."

"That is a very noble outlook for one so young." Grissom seemed impressed with such determination.

"I was not always so..inclined." The woman appeared embarrassed over the statement. "I will comply."

Brass was pleasantly surprised. It was only later when he spoke to Grissom that doubts began to sit in on the entire matter.

"The prosecution will have a field day with her 'amnesia' claim. They will attack her character, you know that. She seems..fragile. Are you certain she can take that type of scrutiny?" Grissom put the matter in perspective on a legal basis, at least. "Will she stand up under siege I wonder."

"We'll know more before the actual trial date..right?" Brass was hopeful. "Maybe her memory will come back, who knows. My job, at this moment in time, is to make sure she gets to the witness stand in one piece."

"I'm just saying there are a lot of holes in her story..a lot of blanks that need to be filled."

"What the hell was that bullet in the head thing? You know something I don't, Grissom? If you have a theory, pass it around. I don't want to be left hanging out in the wind here."

"When I have something concrete, you'll be the first to know. Promise. Until then..that's all it is..speculation and that? I keep to myself until evidence says something differently."

"Maybe the DA will tank this investigation until we get more shit on Vinny. That will give us some time to investigate our little Eloi."

"That would put your witness in danger, wouldn't it? Your department can't spare full time protection if the case is only 'pending'."

"I'll keep an eye on her. It will take a fucking big Morlock to get through me." Brass wasn't above using metaphors. "Especially if it means putting Vinny the Nose away for life."

"And how do you intend to do that? If she's a free agent, she can pretty well go where she wants and it appears all she wants right at present is..to get away from this situation."

"One thing at a time, Sherlock..cut me some slack. I'll work on it.."

"I'm here if you need me." Grissom rolled up the window of his vehicle, pulling out of the police parking area.


	3. ALL THINGS, GREAT AND SMALL

"Do not leave!" There was a desperation in her voice and in the creamy brown eyes that beseeched the man.

Brass was a little taken aback by the woman's behavior. She had grasped the front of his jacket as he had made to depart, and still held fast. Her slender fingers were white from the exertion on the fabric of his label.

"Hey, what's this?" He half teased, half scolded. Somewhere deep inside, he was a little touched by the show of confidence in his abilities, he guessed, but this was not the time and place to allow such a display. "They are good guys. They will take care of you. It'll be fin.."

"NO!" The soulful gaze tugged at the man's heart strings. She looked so..lost. "I want to stay with you! I will be very quiet and unobtrusive."

The other two police officers had noticed the situation as it now stood, to Brass' chagrin. He tried to ignore them. He covered her hand with his, surprised at how cold the skin felt to the touch. "Listen." He got her full attention because she had been focused on the other guys. "You've seen what I do for a living. It's not always pretty. It's certainly no place for you."

He sat her down at a near by table, his tone and manner patience personified. "These guys are the best! I trust them enough to leave you in their hands until I can get back." He held her eyes. "Now.." He motioned with his head behind him. "That's Tom."

'Tom' smiled in what he thought was an engaging manner. 'Weena's' frown deepened, her hold on Brass' fingers tightening two-fold for the other man's efforts.

"Ignore him." Brass joked. "He's a rookie..not important in the scheme of things."

"Bite me, Captain." Tom Harligan's smile became genuine.

"Carlo there..he's my main man. He's in charge and he's the 'go to' guy." Brass continued as if the man had not spoken. "You want anything, you need anything? Carlos will know what to do and Weena..he will take care of you just like I would. Do you trust me?"

Her fingers still held tight to his thicker ones and her expression still registered apprehension but she nodded that she did, indeed, trust the man.

"Then trust that I would never do anything to hurt you in any way, ok?"

She nodded minutely.

"Carlos..got your cards?" Brass asked off-handedly. "You like math, right?" He remembered that she had asked about equations at one time.

"I never leave home without them." Carlos' smile was warm and genuine. He sensed the problem, having a daughter that had just left home for college this year. About this woman's age, he thought. He 'got it'.

"Come on..I'll teach you a cool game." Brass motioned to the burly man who, even now, was shuffling the deck, taking the empty seat across from Weena.

"I like your name." Carlos Rivera ingratiated himself to the woman. "It's unusual..but pretty. It sounds familiar..are you Irish?"

She had no answers so she looked to Brass to supply them.

"Of course she's Irish..everyone has a little of the blarney in them..even Tom. Deal."

Carlos' grin widened and he 'dealt'. "Black Jack! The object of the game is to get twenty-one without going over." He lay a card down, face up. It was a king of hearts.

"That is a 'face card' and it's value in this instance is ten." Brass instructed.

Another card was shown. "An eight, so we have eighteen. We should stick..or rather..we play these cards because it's very close to what we want, get it?"

She scowled slightly, but her death grip on Brass' fingers had lessened. "...but the card I need is the fifth one from the top. Should I not wait for that one?"

Carlos sought his fellow brother-in-arms for an explanation.

"What'd ya mean?" Brass had no answers in this instance.

"The top card is an 'A'." Weena stated. "The next is a ten, followed by a 'J' and 'Q'..and then, of course, is my three. Is it not wise to be patient?"

Carlos flipped the cards, his curiosity piqued. Tom had joined the small gathering, his interest caught as well. Each man now stared down at the face-up assembly.

"Well..we have to keep her out of the casinos.." Tom nodded sagely to no one in particular.

"There seems to be no real challenge to this game. Am I misunderstanding the rules?" Weena apologized.

"What's next, Weena?" Carlos tapped the top card in his deck.

The woman lifted questioning eyes to..

"It's ok..do you know?" Brass had nodded reassuringly.

"A seven." She answered obediently. "But, you knew that as well." It was dismissed.

"What color?" Tom challenged.

"...Red, of course." She sighed heavily.

"What suit?" The man persisted.

The question threw her.

"What is the symbol on the card?" Brass clarified.

She hesitated then drew in the air with her finger.

"Diamonds." Tom nudged Carlos to turn the card.

Brass drew in an even breath, exhaling slowly as the seven of diamonds was revealed for all and any to see.

"Hey, Cool! She nailed it..like 'Rainman!'" Tom laughed his delight.

"What does that mean?" Weena sensed something amiss from the men's reaction, becoming agitated again. She reached for Brass' jacket front again.

"He means you're really smart, that's all." Carlos intervened. "And you are. Only a very few people can do what you just did. It's amazing, Weena. You are special!"

The woman sought Brass' input on the subject.

"Don't let it go to your head, it's not that special." He teased. "Come on..I haven't got all night. Try on those new things I got you. I want to see if they fit."

She had forgotten about her gifts, seeking out the colorful bags sitting across the room.

"Go on." He urged, his tone gentle, his look reassuring.

"You..did not have to purchase me..gifts."

"You've worn those things for a while..they're dirty. Throw them out and I'll have them cleaned for you, alright?" He directed her to the bedroom. "You've got the latest top ten best seller here to while away the hours until I get back." He tossed the novel aside. "Cosmos, People..National Geographic..what more can a girl ask?"

She was over-whelmed, clearly. "I am at somewhat of a loss. Thank you, JimBrass. For your great kindness to me."

"Eh.. 'Brass' will do." He had chuckled at how she had said his name. "Get out of those clothes..take a long soak. You probably could use some relaxation. Make the best of a bad situation. What'd ya say?"

She looked about the apartment aimlessly for a long beat, holding her gifts close to her small frame.

"So, we're set then? You gonna be ok now?" The man asked.

She could barely deny him anything in light of all his supposed 'kindness', after all.

"I will be alright." She seemed determined to be worthy of his efforts in her behalf. "Thank you again...James." She blushed prettily for her own boldness.

He let it go, but secretly found her manner refreshing as hell.

"Carlos will take your clothing for you when you're ready. I have to get going though. I'll check on you after my shift ends..promise."

She smiled, cradling her packages lovingly. "You will not forget?"

"I will not forget." He 'promised' faithfully.

The men watched as she entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Well played, Captain." Tom had to admire the finesse. "She got a little crush on you, JimBrass?"

"Get fucked." Brass suggested evenly. "Besides, only my friends call me that."

"It must be rough. Being all alone, not knowing who the hell you are. Not to mention, seeing a guy get whacked. It's only natural she would want a little 'security'..asswipe." Carlos grumbled to his partner. "Lay off!"

"A little touchy, aren't we? God..you PMSing or something?" Tom went in search of the tv remote.

"Get those clothes to the CSI guys, Carlos.. 'Trace' wants them a.s.a.p." Brass reminded.

"No problem, Jim. You really coming back?"

"Said I would, didn't I?"

"Now who's PMSing." Carlos laughed. "We'll watch your little bird for you. See she don't fly away."

"She does, it's your ass. I've waited a life time to get something on Shitface. He's not going to weasel out of this one! Not if I have anything to say about it."

"And to think, just minutes ago, you were so charming too!"

"Can't you shoot him or something?" Brass hooked a thumb to Tom Harligan, who sat on the divan, stuffing oreos into his mouth.

"Why..that would be against the law, wouldn't it, Officer?" Carlos feigned confusion.

"Not in my universe." Brass made his exit while 'exiting' was still good.


	4. IF IT QUACKS LIKE A DUCK... Part Two

"Jim?" Gil Grissom tried to get the man's wandering attention yet again, having halted his rather technical explanation of what his team had found concerning the clothing the police had delivered to his lab.

"What?..Oh..sorry." Brass shook the doldrums that had been plaguing him of late. "Wool gathering. So, Greg is sure this is the area we should concentrate our efforts on?"

"Her clothing revealed minute traces of two different species..ocotillo fouguieria splendens, commonly referred to as Coach Whip or Jacob's Staff. And Opuntia Bigelouii..teddy bear cholla."

Grissom continued his 'lecture', unaware he gave one. "They are found in an area about ten miles from the crime scene..of course, they grow sporadically throughout the desert but it's rather coincidental to find them so near our 'dead guy'."

"And you don't believe in coincidences."

"Nick did a search of that area.." Grissom handed the sheet of paper over for perusal. "It's the Parker-Jones Psychiatric Research facility. It's the only thing out that way for miles."

Brass closed his eyes, uttering an oath. "You got to be shitting me!" The news did not set well with the man. "Are you telling me she's a whack job?"

"No..you are jumping to conclusions." Grissom suggested. "But, if you've made up your mind, then, there doesn't seem any reason for further discussion."

"What else can it be, Grissom! If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck..sometimes it's just a fucking duck!"

"You usually take things like this in stride. Is there something going on of which I am unaware?"

"Maybe just the fact, I've lost any hope of a conviction in this case? My star witness is an escapee from a looney bin?" It had not been an especially good day. "That is what you're telling me, isn't it?"

"She doesn't exhibit any signs. Except for her ability to read cards, and I can do that as well.. as you know." The Scientist reminded. "It doesn't mean I am mentally challenged...does it?"

"So what? It's better she is from outer space? Or a super hero with magic powers which heal bullet wounds to the brain?"

Grissom chuckled softly. "I am presenting the evidence. And while I find some facts fascinating, I will assume there is a logical, earthly reason until proven otherwise. We simply have not found it as yet. Doesn't mean it's not out there."

The other man's calm outlook quieted Brass' anxiety a bit. "So..what do I tell the DA? Do we have a case or not?"

"It's only been two days. Give me forty-eight hours. We'll have something definitive, I'm sure."

Brass nodded absently. "I'll visit the nut house. See how many pecans I can shake loose.."

"I would like to tag along.." Grissom had studied his friend since his arrival. "How 'involved' are you exactly with our little Eloi, Jim?"

Brass thought about lying..he thought about being pissed. It was his private life, after all. But, he and Grissom had a lot of years under their collective belts together. Their friendship had weathered much.

"..I know the pitfalls. I can keep my perspective."

"She is..very appealing." The larger man shrugged, displaying no judgmental attitude what-so-ever.

"I don't mix business with possible whack jobs slash alien pod people." Brass quipped, his mood not as high as he would have anyone believe.

"You are mixing your movie plots, but yes..I realize you are well able to maintain a professional outlook." It was granted. "So why is this time different?"

"Maybe because I'm old enough to be her..." He didn't even like to think about that fact. "Discretely older sibling?"

Grissom grinned his amusement. "Perhaps you're being too hard on yourself. I have even been affected by a pretty face once or twice and we all know how sterling my credentials are!"

"Thanks for not trivializing it." Brass lifted impressed brows.

"You're only human..aren't you? Although, I've never actually ran any tests."

"Cute." Jim nodded. "I'm going to call it a night. I'm beat. Anything else I need to know?"

"..Her clothes are an alpaca weave."

"Excuse me? Is that of some significance to me? Or any other relatively sane person?"

"The only thing similar we can find is of a Moche design, circa 100 B.C.- 700B.C."

"You even said it with a straight face."

"That method of weaving no longer exists..just saying."

"Well, thanks..I feel so much better now."

"Enjoy your night." Grissom was on a high. It was seldom a case presented itself with as much..diversity of appeal.

"Thanks..I'm off to visit Mission Control, Major Tom..any messages to forward? If not..you have a good time with your alpaca weave."

Episode: 'Houston, we have a problem."

Brass sat in his SUV, staring out at the empty spaces in the huge parking garage. He was a little depressed, more than a little confused and just this side of pissed.

Why he was allowing any of this shit was beyond the man.

He could usually do the job and move on to the next. It seemed that's all he ever did of late. Work the job, catch what sleep he could, only to get back to...the job.

He was on night shift now. He preferred nights. More diversified cases. Nights were never typical, always something unexpected on the horizon in Las Vegas.

Over the years, he had truly learned the meaning of the phrase, 'what happens in Vegas..stays in Vegas.'

He had seen it all..twice. Heard every lie, every excuse, met every sort of person. Sooner or later..they all came to Vegas.

Usually, he liked his job, his life. He had a few select friends..good friends, tried and true. He loved his chosen vocation. Some days he even felt like he made a difference.

Of late? Those times were few and far between.

Jim Brass was tired.

The man shook his head, clearing the debris of thoughts. Well, he had promised he would check in.

Putting it off only made it more difficult. What he really wanted to do was pull off, drive home and forget the whole mess.

What he did, was open the car door, then make his way across the dimly lit garage. He almost hoped someone would approach him..give him a reason to beat the shit out of some unsuspecting perp.

Wouldn't take much, in the mood he was in.

Life wasn't fair. Life was a bitch. He cursed the fact, he had found something he had been searching for subconsciously for decades far too late in life for it to matter.

He was angry that God had not sent her earlier. When he could have protected her from all the shit that must have brought her to this point in time.

He didn't mind being strong for someone that needed strength. He had always had an abundance of that commodity. His childhood had not been an easy one. He had protected his mother and his sisters all their lives. After his dad had bought it in a car accident.

Man of the family. The label amused him. Man, hell..he had been fourteen. And since then, he had gravitated toward roles in life that screamed: responsible person need apply.

It's what he did..it was who he was.

A part of the man was intelligent enough to realize that the attraction he felt was because the woman fit into the category he found himself drawn to.

He was experienced enough to know she was infatuated with him. He didn't think it ran any deeper, of course. As a cop, he had seen it a lot. Maybe it was the uniform, which he had worn for many years..maybe it was the illusion of power his breed exuded.

One somewhat questionable 'lady' had suggested it was his night stick and cuffs. He hadn't known quite how to take that but it had made him smile, he remembered.

He couldn't label it. He no longer even tried. He knew, in this instance..he kinda didn't mind it.

He also knew, that when he finally lay his head on his pillow this night, rest would elude him..just like last night.

His mind was too full, his heart..too empty maybe.

What the fuck, he mused, just get it done.

He knocked on the door. He took time to read the number while he waited. Room 619. He sensed he was being checked out from inside. He wiggled his fingers and smiled insincerely at the peephole.

"Thought you had forgotten." Carlos Rivera greeted him with a genuine smile.

Brass held up the bag of donuts.

"Alright!" Tom Harligan was up and off the sofa in record time, snatching the 'gift' on his way back to his comfortable spot. He seemed more than happy and content searching through the bag diligently. "Any with filling..I love filling!"

"Those things will kill ya, you know." Brass secretly envied the younger man his youthful metabolism.

"So can a snub nosed bullet..I'd rather go 'death by donut'."

There wasn't an true argument one could make to that statement, so Brass remained pointedly silent.

"Doesn't he sound like Homer Simpson?" Carlos shook his head woefully for his partner's outlook on life.

"She asleep?" Brass asked quietly, so as not to disturb Tom Harligan's rapturous moment.

"Don't think so." Carlos shrugged.

"You haven't checked?"

"We're six stories up, Brass..can she fly?"

"Who the hell knows." The man mumbled to himself on his way to the hall which lead to the room he wished. "Hey.." He turned half way, catching Carlos' attention. "Could you give me a few minutes? There's something I have to talk to her about. No interruptions, ok?"

"Sure." Carlos nodded. "We'll save you a donut..unless Wonder Boy here scarfs them down all by his little lonesome before you get back."

Brass halted outside the door. He drew in a deep, cleansing breath, preparing himself mentally for what he must do. He rapped gently on the facing, waiting patiently for once.

She must have 'flown' across the room because the door was thrown wide in record time.

She beamed his a smile. "You came!"

He took in the freshly washed hair, the beautiful face, sans make-up..the sparkle of welcome in her eyes.

"I thought you had forgotten me."

"No." Was all he could muster at this stage.

She stepped into the room. "I have arranged them." She showed him the clothes hanging on in the small alcove by the basin. "They are so beautiful, I could not chose which I liked more! And so many! How do I thank you for such generosity of spirit?"

"There's no need." He stated quietly. He felt shitty suddenly.

"There is a great 'need' but I do not know the 'how'. You are quite self-contained." She grew quiet as well. "There seems nothing you wish..nothing you need, that you do not already possess."

He shrugged non-committedly liking the praise in spite of his present mood.

"Detective Rivera has had two mates. The first, a bitch..the second, a blood sucking leech." She announced rather cheerfully for all that.

"Tomas Harligan chooses not to acquire simply one mate. He prefers.. 'an on going supply'. I quote, of course."

Brass made a disgruntled sound in his throat, the news not really 'first page' edition stuff.

"Youth is wasted on the young." Was the only 'quote' Brass could come up with on that topic.

"Are you so ancient, James?" She stood before him, her hands linked demurely, her eyes seeming to look into his soul.

He shook the emotions determinedly. "Today? Yeah." He felt the truth of his words. "The Parker-Jones Institute for Psychiatric Research."

He studied her reaction meticulously.

She offered none, spreading her hands helplessly. "..Yes?" And then her face fell. "Do..do I have to go to this..this place?" She looked about aimlessly..that lost quality filtering into her features. "...Why?" She asked plaintively. "You..you think I am..unstable?"

She sat on the bed, her manner listless.

"You don't recognize the name?" Brass pressed the issue.

The silence was ominous. She simply sat, unresponsive for a goodly while.

"...I will not do that." She lifted angry eyes. "How dare you assume something so..reprehensible. You do not know me!" It was accused. "What right do you have to judge me on so little evidence?"

"I'm not judging you. I needed to know if you recognized the facility."

"Why would I?"

"Hell, I don't know..like you said. I don't know anything about you. It's located near the place you were shot."

"I was not shot!"

"Yeah?" He matched her intensity. "How do you know that?"

"Because I am still not dead." She yelled at him. "I do not want your gifts!" She stalked to the alcove, instantly pulling the clothes off their hangers. "I do not wish anything from someone that would think me insane!" She threw the articles on the bed. "Take them! As soon as you return my clothing, I will make certain you have these back as well!"

"Where did you buy your clothes?" He halted her intended retreat into the bathroom.

"At a clothes shop?" she snapped sarcastically. "K-Mart? I am certain you know more about it than I. .You and your CSI friends. You seem make a habit of asking questions to which you already know the answers. I only wish I had that ability. It must be pleasant..."

"Weena." Brass sighed heavily. "Wait." He disliked seeing her so upset. "WAIT!" When she would have slammed the door in his face. His palm on the facing prevented the action. "Talk to me." He commanded, his tone one an official one.

She glared at his hand, her eyes flashing fire. He thought her never more beautiful.

"Weena..." He softened his approach and his tone. "..talk...to me."

The brown loveliness filled with the threat of tears, the full mouth trembled visibly, her conviction weakening.

"See it from my perspective..I'm a cop. It's what I do."

She downed her head, the tears starting and she..went into his arms, her own lifting to encircle his neckline.

Brass felt her body warm against his..the slight tremor which ran through her. He felt himself responding by second nature, his arms tightening, embracing her securely. "Stop crying. It's not the end of the world." he soothed absently. "I think there are donuts outside..donuts are God's way of saying..everything is going to be just fine."

She looked at him as if HE were insane, then..she giggled infectiously. "What?"

"It's all I had." He confessed. He wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "I don't think you're insane. For what it's worth. I may be losing it though..just saying."

"Why would you say something like that?" She moved slightly within the sphere of his arms. Her breath smelled of mint tea. He suddenly really liked..mint tea. "You are the most grounded person I know."

"How many do you know?" He quipped.

She smiled softly up at him. "There is that." She flushed a bit, apparent even in the dimness of the one lone light by the bed she had left on. "You..you smell..very good."

He cleared his throat self-consciously, reluctantly allowing his arms to drop away from the petite frame. "It's the donuts."

She was suddenly shy and apprehensive. She busied herself with picking up the clothes she had thrown on the bed. She folded them automatically, more to have something with which to occupy herself, he thought.

He sensed her embarrassment. And her awkwardness. "Weena...you smell good too." He wanted to ease the moment for her. "It's just that...it's not really proper for me to.." He let it go.

"I was out of line. Forgive me?"

He leaned slightly for her hair had obscured her face.. needing to have her eyes meet his again..on an equal footing.

"I...I should not have.." She looked at the clothing. "It..hurt. To think that you thought..badly of me."

"I didn't think badly of you." He lied. "I would never do that." He didn't lie. "Not intentionally."

She nodded absently. "You have to go, do you not." She seemed resigned. "It is late. You look..tired."

She finally met his gaze. "Thank you for coming. I..I am not as strong as I should be as yet. It is ..comforting to know you are..about if.." She stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. "You better get some sleep."

"Yes." She smiled at him.

He could think of no reason to stay. So he left.


	5. IT'S AN OLD BILLIE HOLIDAY SONG

'Weena' pulled up short, abruptly halting her steps.

Jim Brass turned, as did Gil Grissom, sensing they had lost a member of their entourage.

The woman was surveying the massive complex set out before them. It's multi-storied glass front shown in the mid-day sun, reflecting the barren expanse of desert and surrounding mountain range that stretched before it's perimeters.

"It looks so..sterile." She answered Brass' inquisitive stare. "What if I...belong here?"

"You don't." Gil Grissom stated quite succinctly. "Not as a patient, at least."

"How do you know that?" Weena grasped at the straw he offered, her eyes more hopeful suddenly however.

"Because he's a smart guy." Brass told the truth.

Grissom grinned. "He's right..I am."

Weena checked with the other man, as was her way to ascertain if Grissom was to be taken seriously in this instance.

Brass held out his hand, cocking his head to one side. Grissom's keen eyes did not miss the interplay between the two, as Weena instinctively reached for the 'security' offered.

"Come on..let's get this over with. Then you can buy me lunch." The Captain teased in his own fashion.

"I..have no currency." She was loathe to remind him.

"Then 'he' can buy me lunch." Brass had crooked his head toward his friend.

Grisson's smile widened and he resumed his trek to the entrance of the Institute.

Weena drew in a long breath, exhaling shakily but she followed in Brass' footsteps, albeit more slowly.

"Why are you always cold?" He twisted his head to search her out, having noted the cool fingers. He tightened his grip, his thumb massaging them methodically. "You have an iron deficiency or something?" He attempted to lighten the moment.

"I am well stocked up on lead, at least." Weena matched his light hearted banter as best her mood would allow.

The man chuckled lowly. "Good one."

The inside of the building showcased a spacious foyer with ultra modern furniture and lots of greenery. Trees stretched toward the star-shaped skylight three stories high.

"May I be of assistance?" A stylishly dressed woman of undeterminable age approached them, having come from behind a just as stylish desk located in the middle of all the tastefully decorated finery.

Brass had reached into the inside pocket of his suit, producing his badge for inspection. "LVPD, Jim Brass. Can you tell me who's in charge here?"

"Our Director is Richard Efron but he is at Berkley this week, giving lectures. Perhaps our Co-Chair would suffice?" The 'warmth' of her smile was almost smothering. "His office is this way."

Brass watched Weena closely but she showed no signs of recognition to her surroundings so far.

They followed the 'greeter lady' to the elevator. She was a gracious hostess if nothing else. "May I offer you refreshments? It is already hot out there, isn't it." She was walking slowly that all could keep abreast of her 'tour'. "We have anything you might wish. We like to make our guests feel welcome."

"We're fine, thanks." Brass nodded his polite refusal.

"If you will just give me a moment, I shall inform Dr. McAffrey of your presence."

Brass nodded his polite 'thank you.'

He watched the woman disappear into an office down the long corridor. "Well, I didn't like her, how about you guys."

Grissom sent the man a firm 'stop it' look. "Anything Weena? Anything familiar at all?"

She shrugged the slender shoulders. "It is very clean."

The wait was a short one. 'Greeter Lady' was back and she had brought a friend. As the two figures made their way down the corridor, the woman's heels clicked loudly on the gleaming tile floor.

The man was older than Brass, in his late sixties, with thick grey hair, a neatly trimmed beard and wire-rimmed glasses. His expensive suit was hid beneath the pre-requisite lab coat his breed wore. His expression altered from a curious scowl to an overly friendly welcome as he had switched his interest from the two men to the woman beside them.

"Well! Alexis, why so formal? Why didn't you inform Angela who you were? Or just come on up to the office?" He had offered his hand to Grissom, but his interest was for 'Alexis'. "How was the down time?"

'Alexis' mouth had fallen agape and she stared wide-eyed at the new arrival on the scene.

"You know this woman." Brass' heart was suddenly pounding hard in his chest. He calmed it.

"Well, of course I know her. I hired her! I've only regretted the decision once or twice" he teased openly affectionate in his approach. "What's up? Another speeding ticket? I'm teasing, of course, Officer. Alex doesn't drive. She says our 'machines' are antiquated death traps."

'Greeter Lady' knew a cue when she heard one. "Dr. Phillip McAffrey, this gentleman, as I told you, is from the Las Vegas Police. Officer Brass, if I recall." She looked to Grissom.

"Crime Lab. Gil Grissom." Brass made the introductions.

"My goodness, those credentials have a most ominous ring to them. Alex, what is going on?"

"This young woman has been in an accident." Grissom took the lead on this one. "She has, unfortunately, lost her memory. We are pleased you have been able to offer assistance. You can imagine our relief...and her's."

Brass picked up on the evasion, approving of the decision.

"Oh, My God! Are you serious? Alex, you don't know us? How horrible a thing! Sit down, please! Bridget, a glass of water." The doctor ordered.

"Of course, Dr." The woman was most solicitous.

"No. I.." 'Weena' refused such hospitality. "I do not wish..anything. Please, if you could..tell me my name?"

"This is simply terrible!" McAffrey's distress seemed genuine. "I don't know what to say! Eh..yes, yes, of course. Alexis Wright. You are employed here at the institute, have been for six years. You are a researcher. A damned good one, I might add. Good Lord, child! Are you alright? Is there anything we can do? Anything!"

"Anything you might know would be invaluable to us. If we could impose on your time." Brass used his best diplomacy training in this instance.

"Not at all..of course!" The man directed them to follow him to his office. "Ask any question you wish. I will answer what I know."

Episode: 'Down the Rabbit Hole'

"So, you see, we really did not consider Alex 'missing' at all. It is often her habit to go off for days at a stretch." McAffrey continued his explanation. "We have a most stressful task, here. We encourage our people to set aside time to..recoup, if you will. It is advisable for our own mental health. We had no idea something so horrific had taken place."

His expression was a troubled one. "I am so sorry, Alexis. What a terrible thing! Are you certain you are alright?" He practically demanded the truth.

"You have been more than kind." She smiled. "You have given me back my life. I have no words to express.."

"No..NO!" It was irritably dismissed. "I can call the car. You'll want to go home as soon as possible, I should think!" He motioned to 'Greeter Lady'.

"...Home?" Brass asked what 'Weena' had failed to ask.

"Your apartment. We have a complex on site for our employees." It was explained. "Most live here. It's a very pleasant environment."

Weena waited for Brass to continue. "..It might be helpful if ...Ms. Wright could see familiar surroundings."

Episode: 'We're Not In Kansas Anymore, ToTo'

"I don't know this place!" Weena was becoming angry, more so, Brass thought, with herself. "I don't remember any of this!"

"Ok." He put a reassuring hand on her forearm. "You don't have to remember. There's no law. Ok?"

"You shouldn't force the issue." Grissom had been attempting to access her lap top for some time now, to no avail. "Memories come when they come. May I take this to the 'lab'?"

"Yes." She sighed wearily. "I don't care. Take what you please."

Brass watched as she crossed to the window. He noted she held herself in tight control, her arms embracing her body, her fingers clenched into fists.

"May I take a look around?" Grissom sensed the other man needed a little 'alone' time with the distraught female.

"Yes." She attempted to smile. "Of course."

Brass came alongside her. "You don't want to stay here." He caught her attention. "Do you."

It had not been a question.

"There is no reason why I should not." The realization had dawned on her. She closed the colorful drapes, seeking his eyes. "Is there?"

"You are still a witness and your life is still in danger. Did you forget?"

"It is something I seem to do well...forgetting things." She admitted. "But, I do not believe anyone knows I am alive and they certainly would not know to find me here."

"We found you." Brass reminded.

"By accident." She smiled to soften the words.

"Nope..great police work."

"Great CSI work." Grissom had returned from his exploration. "But there is this to consider, as I am sure Captain Brass will concur? You must have had identification upon your person when you happened upon Vincent Gibalti. Especially being employed at such a facility. Where is it now?"

"They took it." Brass finished the tale. "They know who you are, Ween..Alexis. They just wanted to make sure..we didn't...when you were found."

She gasped at the realization.

"We can check for hits on your credit cards but I don't expect to find any." He continued. "These guys are pros. They would have destroyed the evidence."

"Does that mean.." She looked from one man to the other. "I do not have to stay here?"

"You never had to stay here." Brass had already made that decision.

Grissom's brow furrowed slightly but he remained pointedly silent on the subject. "My team could check out this apartment. We probably won't find anything but you never know."

"If you think it might help." Weena's smile was less stressed he noted. "Would it be alright if I took some personal items?"

"Is she a pip or what?" Brass shared his wonderment. "It's your apartment, you know."

Episode: 'Such Are The Days Of Our Lives'

"Ellen is carrying Brock's child, unaware that Father Langley is secretly enamored of her, which of course..has caused a crisis of faith for him." Weena brought Brass up to speed on the plot of the soap they were watching when he had entered. "But Morgan is plotting against the impending nuptials of Margo and Chad, who co-incidentally, are siblings but are unaware of the fact."

Tom Harligan nodded sagely as the narrative progressed. "Yeah, is that cool or what? This show has everything..even incest!" He shared his happiness.

"Don't watch that crap!" Brass' expression had said it all. "It will fry your brain..case in point." He thumped the young detective's head...hard.

"Oww! HEY!" Tom moved out of reach, gingerly rubbing the spot. "That hurt! ..Did you bring food?"

"YOU..get the food, and not tacos! Something nutritious for a change would be refreshing." Brass suggested, albeit rather forcefully.

"I like tacos." Weena pouted.

"You are spending waaaay too much time with him." Brass announced grimly.

"Welcome to my world." Carlos turned the page on his newspaper, resuming his reading.

"Why do I always have to get the food?" Tom wanted it explained.

"Do you have a Captain's badge? I don't think so." Brass didn't even have to check on that one.

"Rookies!" Carlos disdained the breed.

"You should not be so mean to him." Weena arose from the recliner, smoothing her blouse down over the jeans she wore.

Brass glanced at her form, keeping his gaze neutral. He liked her in red.

"I'm not mean." He 'pouted'. "I'm just..misunderstood."

She had chosen one of his ensembles even though she had her own clothing now, he noted. It made him feel good. He didn't know why it did..it just did.

"It is very nice here." She sighed happily. "I like it and I like Detective Carlos too." She spared the man an affectionate glance. "And Major Tom, of course." She included her new-found soul mate in her praise.

"What's not to like?" Tom was confused.

"Love you too, Angelito." Carlos answered absently. "Damn..the Lakers lost? Bummer!"

"Major Tom." Brass sighed wearily. "I get so tired." He spoke only to himself...but it needed to be said.

"Well, someone better make a list!" 'Major Tom' whined. "I'm not a mind reader, you know!"

"Make a list." Brass tossed Carlos a pad. "She wants a salad..maybe some fish or something."

"I do not..I want a taco." Weena was positive.

"Go to your room..you're grounded." He called back over his shoulder.

She frowned very hard at his back.

The man finished writing his own selection. "No mayo." He passed on his instructions to the Major.

"Whatever!" Tom grumbled.

Brass looked to the still scowling woman. "You feeling better?" He already knew the answer, his gaze a gentle one on the 'dark' little face.

"Well...yes." She forgot about her supposed indignation. "But, I do like tacos."

"Whatever." Brass dismissed. "Let's talk."

He motioned with his head and she preceded him to her room. Once inside, she waited patiently for him to speak.

"So..." he found the only seat in the room, a sturdy arm chair. "What have you been doing all day? Besides...missing me."

She shifted her gaze almost timidly. "We..played video games." She brightened a tad. "Major Tom kicked my butt."

He smiled indulgently.

"I am up to chapter twelve in my vampire novel. He is very erotic..very!" Her eyes grew large. "It is most scandalous...I like it!" She sought for some other topic of interest. "Brad and Angelina are expecting yet another child..duh. And CNN assures me that your economy is doing just fine."

"Duh?" He chuckled. "Ok, stay away from Tom Harligan."

"Major Tom." She corrected solemnly.

"Where did that come from?" He humored her.

"Tomas sings the lyrics to a song which contains the phrase: 'ground control to Major Tom'. But Detective Carlos hates it so he repeatedly states, "if you do not shut your trap, Major Tom..I will push you out the friggin window."

Brass nodded sagely. "I see."

"You like them as well. Your eyes soften when your friends are mentioned." She observed. "And you are tired. Why did you not go home to rest? You had not promised to come tonight."

Brass' forehead creased a little for her insight.

"You do not take very good care of yourself. And yet you seem put others first..always."

"Do you know me so well, Alexis?"

"Weena." She corrected stoutly. "I like...Weena."

"That isn't your name."

"I like Weena." She turned, a little pissed for some obscure reason.

"You like other things too." He thought of a way to soothe any hurt feelings. He shifted in his chair, linking his hands together. "For instance..I know you like Rod Stewart and I know you are a swell little dancer."

She swirled her head, intrigued.

"What? You think I don't keep tabs on you? I called..You and Major Tom were 'cutting a rug'...I quote Detective Carlos." He was enjoying the conversation. He was especially enjoying her sudden discomfort. "The music was so loud, I thought I would have to send out a squad car. How embarrassing would that have been? Thank God no one complained...except Detective Carlos, of course."

She cut him an 'I'm not sure about you' look. "You do not enjoy dancing?"

'Depends..you like Nat King Cole?" He countered.

"I do not know this person."

"What a sad life you've lead." He shook his head soulfully dejected.

That seemed to waylay her entirely.

He arose slowly, his eyes piercing into the brown orbs that watched him so...fretfully.

"Come mere." He caressed her with the words and...his stare.


	6. FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS

Weena stared at the man, a little confused by his manner..and his request.

"Hey, you wanted to dance, right"? He held his arms out to his side, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "The lady wants to dance..she should dance...that's my motto."

The 'lady' examined his stance critically. "There is no music."

Brass said nothing, merely stepped, closing the space between them. "Give me your hand." He held his right one up. She did not comply, so he reached, securing the small appendage in a firm grip, slipping his palm about her waist, stepping..closer.

"..Major Tom does not dance in this manner." He could feel her tensing by the second.

He thought he could waylay that eventuality. "You know, when I was a cop in Jersey." He began without preamble, holding her eyes easily. "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.." He took a little poetic license. "There was this... 'lady'..for lack of a better term."

Weena blinked up at him, her attention taken from the close proximity of their bodies.

"She was a regular on the streets..you know what I mean by that?" He checked.

"Major Tom speaks of such..ladies, from time to time."

"Ah." Brass nodded, continuing. "Well, she used to pass the time between tricks walking up and down the street singing these songs, you know? Old tunes from the past. She had a set of pipes just as good as Billy Holiday..that was before your time." He conceded. "I mean..this woman could sing! She could have been somebody, but for the breaks in life, I guess."

Weena seemed touched by such ironies. Brass felt her fingers grip his more securely.

"When I was down or life kicked the shi..eh..crap out of me, which was often in those days. I'd go down to the corner of Elm and Cedar and hang out..listen to her. I'd pay the hourly rate so she wouldn't piss off her pimp." Brass grinned at the statement.

Weena's attention was focused..

"People would just stop, ya know? To listen. That woman's voice could take you places you didn't want to leave. Just..amazing." He smiled wistfully. "She got me through some bad times. A couple shots of whiskey and Georgina Bailey's rendition of 'At Last'? It didn't get no better than that!"

Brass had pulled the woman's form to his, fitting her into his embrace. He had began to sway gently back and forth and she followed the movements unconsciously. "My partner and I..Eddie Haines, rolled on a domestic dispute one Saturday night. It was raining..a real downpour! I remember, because..later, when it had sunk in..I thought that it was kinda apropos."

Brass stopped his movements, the memory always just below the surface..waiting. "..Like the Heavens had opened up and the angels were crying their eyes out for..Georgia Bailey."

The man swallowed the tightness in his throat, his hand squeezing Weena's a little too tightly.

"I don't think..I will ever forget.." He fell silent as the visions came. He could stand them now, after so long a time but..the white hot rage he had felt.. "...Her old man had come home drunk.." he shook his head. "He had slit her throat with a straight razor."

Weena's eyes filled with tears which wet her cheeks with each blink. She watched the man's face intently, feeling his pain..sensing his sorrow.

"That beautiful throat that sang all those amazing songs."

"I wanted to kill the son-of-a-bitch...just take my fists and beat him to a pulp..just like he had beaten Georgina."

Brass closed his eyes, hearing Georgina's sweet voice once again in his head.

This time though..something was different. The black woman was smiling at him. Her dark brown eyes filled with joy..peace.

He could feel the warmth of Weena's body pressed intimately to his. Her scent surrounded him. It was intoxicating and he wanted to seek out the source of such erotica.

And the bad feelings simply..evaporated.

Georgina was no longer afraid..she had found happiness. 'Sing with me white boy..I know you want to..I know you can. I 'heared ya'..don't think I ain't heared ya'...let's do one of your favorites in the whole world... Come on, sweet meat...sing with me.."

Brass smiled. 'Sweet meat..' She had always called him...Sweet meat.

'The very thought of you..

'And I forget to do

'The little ordinary things

'That everyone ought to do

'You'll never know

'How slow the minutes to

'Til I'm near to you

'I see your face in every flower

'Your eyes in stars above

'It's the thought of you

'The very thought of you

'My...love.

"Do not stop." Weena's soothing voice brought him back to the present..and Georgina's face melted into oblivion. "The words are so beautiful..and your voice is...amazing."

Her head was on his shoulder and he could feel the sweet breath on his neckline as she breathed.

Weena snuggled closer, her arms lifting about his neckline. She sought his eyes, her own issuing an invitation..a very private one. "...Do not stop..Please."

Brass, for once, reacted as a man before the 'cop'. His fingers filtered into the silk of her hair, the long curls cool to his touch as it trailed along the curvature of her face.

The full pout of her mouth beckoned him forward. He lowered his head, gently brushing her lips with his.


	7. Deposition:

Deposition:

"Ok, Weena..this is how this goes." Brass put the tape recorder on the table before her. "I use this to record your testimony. This will be entered into the official statement file. We just need you to recount the events that transpired, to the best of your ability, the day Alphonso Sneed died. Can you do that, do you think?"

"It was not 'day'. Does that matter?"

"Everything matters. Any detail you can remember. Anything at all." Brass stated. "Just relax and tell it like you remember, ok? No pressure."

She nodded.

Ok..here goes then.." He stated his name, rank, badge number. "This will be the recorded deposition of Alexis Wright, eye-witness to the shooting death of one, Alphonso Sneed. June 2nd, 2009. For the County of Clark, Las Vegas, Nevada." This was followed by the day, time and year.

"Witness also present, Gil Grissom, Supervisor, CSI." Brass glanced to the other occupant of the room.

"State your name please, and date of birth."

"Weena." She spoke into the small recorder. "I am unfamiliar with the day I was.."

"No." Brass halted the proceedings hastily, turning the machine off. "Eh..I have to have your real name, ok? It's things like that the defense will jump on."

"That is my real name."

"You know it isn't." Brass scolded.

"It is the one I prefer."

Brass sighed heavily, glancing to Grissom again. The other man's presence was proving a bit awkward, suddenly.

"You were given your government issued ID cards, Weena." Grissom reminded. "Does the government make mistakes in that area?"

Her mind clearly was set on the matter.

Brass hesitated but he knew there was no other way to get around the woman. He was beginning to know that when she got something in her head, it was pretty much there to stay. But, he also sensed a way through the maze that was her intellect.

"...Weena." He leaned, placing his hands on the table before him, the paper clip he had been using as a 'busy' tool, in his fingers. "Do it for me, ok?"

He refused to even look at Grissom. But he could visualize the tiny smile of amusement on the man's face even without actually seeing it.

She sighed again. "..Very well."

He started the recorder again, re-stating the necessary 'facts' needed. "What is your name."

"Alexis Wright."

"Your birthdate?"

She pulled a card from her purse, a small leather carry case which housed her make-up, the cell phone Brass had given her as a means to keep in touch at all times, a few other essentials for all women, the man suspected.

She pushed the card over for perusal

"Could you read it, please."

She frowned...hard. But, read the date listed on the card.

"Thank you, now..in your own words, please recall the events of the night in question, if you will. Take your time. We're in no hurry here." He smiled to lessen the official sounding statement. "Whenever you wish to begin..."

She drew in a deep breath. "I was..asleep. It was very late. I was awakened by..a sound. And then I realized..it was voices. Angry voices. One..sounded..rather..terrified."

"Why were you in the desert so late at night?"

"...My hobby is archeology. When my position at the institute becomes..stressful. I often take some time to..relax in this manner."

"You were alone? You go alone on these..outings?"

"The object is to clear my mind..others about would only detract from such an objective."

"I see..continue please."

"I was wary, of course. I did not expect to find others in the same vicinity. I moved to a place of relative concealment but I could then see what was transpiring."

"You said it was night..was there a full moon?"

"No..there were vehicle lights illuminating the area. Two vehicle head lights were shining on a small gathering of men. Four standing. One, kneeling in the center of the group."

"...You didn't tell us this before."

"I had not remembered it before. My head wound must have affected my ability to recall details."

Brass exchanged looks with Grissom.

"Go on."

"The one kneeling, which I now assume to be the 'dead guy'.."

"Eh..Alphonso Sneed." Brass hastily corrected.

"Alphonso Sneed. He was saying that he was sorry..that he loved her..that they loved each other. And that he wanted to marry her."

Brass turned the machine off.

"What the hell is going on here, Weena."

"Alexis." She cut him a cool glance.

He..settled. "Hey..I know you're not Alexis. I like 'Weena', damn it..but..come ON! What is all this shit? Are you making it up as you go along? You never said anything what-so-ever about.." He spread his hands helplessly. "Where the hell is this coming from?!"

"My head wound is completely healed. My memory is..better. Should I omit these details?"

Grissom shrugged his amazement when consulted.

"You remember verbatim what these guys were saying now." Brass wanted it clear in his head as well.

"I possess total recall, yes."

"Since when?" He was flabbergasted.

"Many things are..returning to my memory." She evaded artfully. "I can omit anything which you say is detrimental to your findings."

"NO!" Brass stood, beyond irritated. "I don't want you to do that."

"Then where is the problem?" She lifted confused eyes.

"Jim..the other side doesn't know anything..except she is having trouble with some details. Now..those details seem..a bit clearer. Nothing is gospel until it is taken down..today."

"Yeah, but..geeessh!" Brass frequently used his hands to speak and to 'gesture', ..they were very much in use this day.

"You are displeased with my version of the tale?"

"This isn't a 'tale', Weena...This is the TRUTH. Do you understand that at all?" Brass snapped.

She..lowered her eyes, affected by his anger.

The silence was ominous in the small room. Brass ran his hand behind his neck, squeezing the tension building in his temples.

"Ok..I'm sorry. I.." He sensed his mistake instantly. He had not needed Grissom's raised brow to alert him. "Weena?" He went around the table, taking the seat next to her. "Look at me."

She didn't seem to want to do that.

The man rubbed his eyes, breathing in a deep breath. "Hey.." He tried again, his tone completely altered. "Listen to me, ok?"

She turned sullen eyes to him.

"..Can you tell me the story first? Sort of..a preview here? Can you do that for me?"

"I was telling you the story."

"Yeah, I know. So..go ahead. Just..from where you left off. These guys were speaking, right? The 'dead guy' said..what? Tell me the exact words he said. Can you do that?"

"Alphonso Sneed said.." she stressed, as if to a backward child, which made Grissom grin again. "I love her. We love each other. I want to marry her. That he was sorry, Mr. G. Please do not ..don't hurt me." She stopped for breath. "..That he had been trying to go straight..to show 'him' that he was sincere. That he had been clean for six months now."

Grissom cocked his head, his interest caught.

Weena waited for the sign to proceed.

"...Go on." Brass had remembered to keep his tone neutral. He even managed a smile of encouragement. "I'm listening." Fuck, was he ever listening.

"Then the 'Vincent' guy became very incensed. He struck Alphonso in the face, knocking him to the ground. He said: 'you son-of-a-bitch. Do not even speak her name. You disrespect my family. You dishonor that which is mine. You disgrace me before others! You mother fucking idiot. I will blow your cock-sucking head off!"

She sat there prim and proper, having finished the narration to her satisfaction. "May I have some water, please?"

Brass slid the unopened bottle over, his expression..carefully...neutral. Such vulgarity spewing forth from such a sweet mouth. He was speechless.

"At which time.." She unscrewed the lid, took a sip and continued. "Vincent was handed a weapon which he pointed at Alphonso Sneed. He then pulled the trigger, shooting the poor, unfortunate man in the forehead...here." She pointed to her own head. "I was...unprepared for such violence. I did not know quite how to react. The 'Vincent' guy put the barrel of the weapon to the back of the unfortunate man's head and once again, pulled the trigger."

She sighed audibly. "The weapon was then, returned to the large man..the blonde on this 'Vincent' man's left. And that is when I..reacted."

She lifted perfectly arched brows. "I gasped, for I believe I finally realized the true meaning of what I had witnessed. They men turned to me. It was rather tense, to say the least. I sensed..they were not going to be civil. Not at all. I..attempted to get away."

She hesitated, and Grissom picked up on..something. He couldn't put his finger on it but...something.

"I must have ran a very long way..I remember being out of breath..terribly so and I knew the men were still behind me. It was very dark. I suppose I tripped. I remember falling and then..I awoke and it was lighter." She replayed the words in her head, finding no fault with them. "I could see the head lights of vehicles on the highway in the distance. I thought to seek help. Which I did."

She finally turned to Jim Brass. "I was offered assistance by two rather young men. They brought me into town to your place of internment. The rest you know, yes?" She grasped his hand suddenly. "OH..these two young men..they repeatedly said... 'dude'..almost continuously. Is that important?"

She nodded as if that was a major factor in the entire episode. "They drove a blue vehicle, of somewhat questionable..quality. I believe they were 'headed for the lake and..sweet, unwholesome chicks."

Grissom ducked his head to hide his grin.

"That is invaluable information." Brass nodded amicably. "Color me impressed."

She smiled happily..finally. "I am pleased to be of assistance."

"Humm." Brass arose. "Ok, well..let's try this again. Just repeat everything like you told it. We'll type it up and get your signature. And that's it."

"Whatever." The woman glanced about the room, her interest caught. "Is this where you work?"

"Sometimes." Brass had glanced about the area as well. "In similar rooms, yes."

"It's very small."

"His office is much larger." Grissom helpfully advised.

"You have an office?" She was not pleased to just be finding out such an important piece of information. She reverted to her quietness..

Jim Brass rubbed the bridge of his nose absently, having picked up on the change in the woman's attitude.

"A moment, Jim?" Grissom smiled pleasantly to their 'guest'. "Would you like some coffee? A drink, Weena? Anything?"

"Ohh..yeah." Brass kicked himself. "Sure, we have coke? Juice?"

"No..thank you." She seemed a little down now.

Brass licked his lips thoughtfully, biting the lower one absently, his eyes on the woman.

"Jim?" Grissom motioned and Brass followed the man from the room, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

"She doesn't seem happy with you. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's cool." Brass down-played the situation. "I've got it covered. It'll be fine."

"She knows more than she's saying..you got that, right?"

"I got it, Gil." The other man assured his friend. "I'll work on it."

"You do that." Grissom showed his doubt. "You ok?"

"I'm good."

Grissom had to settle for that. "Let me know if anything comes up. In the mean time, I'll get my guys started on this new information. Our friend Sneed was more than a small timer, it seems."

"Yeah. I'm thinking Gibalti's daughter..although reputedly, she's married and to a high roller. What she would see in Sneed is beyond me."

"Maybe it wasn't his daughter they were discussing."

Brass nodded. "I'll try for a name."

He watched Grissom make his way down the busy corridors of the police station.

He returned to the interrogation room post haste. He had wanted to confront the issue all freaking day.

"You pissed at me?" He 'confronted' immediately.

"You use poor vocabulary skills when I know you are much better educated than that." She accused.

"Yeah, whatever..you pissed at me?"

"...Is there a reason why I should be?"

"I had to go, Weena. There were others in the next room. What did you want me to do?"

"Stay."

He..hesitated. Then..sat. "Well, at least that was an honest answer. Thank you for that."

"You could have stayed..had you wished. I understand that you are not interested in..that type of.." She was having difficulties. "I will be more..professional in my dealings with you from now on. And.." She turned slightly toward him, addressing him..but not directly. "I apologize for any..embarrassment I might have..."

"Stop it." He advised cooly. "You know that's a bunch of shit. I AM interested and you fucking know I am interested, so let's not go there."

"I do not!" She arose, angrily confronting him. "I have no way of knowing such a thing. Your actions belie your words!"

"I made sure you were taken care of..that your needs were my top priority. You telling me I didn't satisfy them?" He dared her to refute that statement, having arisen just as pissed as she.

"You are..vulgar!"

"Can be." He was ok with that assessment. "What? You greedy? Are you pissed because I didn't do more? Time was a factor, remember? Cut me some slack."

"Your wants did not match mine. That is..wrong! It is unacceptable!"

"My wants matched your's..for your information, lady..my wants exceeded your's..I think you felt as much there toward the end." He enjoyed her blush, he had worked for it, after all. "On my planet, there is such a thing as discretion and I didn't want those two asswipes in the next room knowing about my 'wants'. I'm funny that way."

She looked at him oddly. And she..settled almost immediately. "What..does that imply? Is it a male issue to keep sexual needs private?"

"Yeah, well, I don't go around advertising private shit, no!"

"...Oh."

"OH?"

She..sat. "One might have said as much."

"One might have answered her damned phone that one might have said as much!"

She..was suddenly uncomfortable. "..oh."

"Shit." He muttered dejectedly, sitting heavily. "You're fucking driving me insane.."

She cut him a doubtful, speculative gaze.

"Are we ok?" He demanded.

"You..you did not tell me you had an office." She reminded.

"I do have an office. I was going to show you my desk chair later this very afternoon." He was at his most biting when being sarcastic. "I thought I would fuck your brains out in it..but now, you've gone and spoiled the surprise."

She...tried very hard to hold her smile. "You are being..droll." She was relatively positive. "It is not like you. But, I must say..you paint a rather interesting picture with words in this instance."

She dimpled and his world fell into place. "I..rather enjoy when you say that word."

"What word?"

"I suspect you know 'what word'." She was a fast learner.

He knew what word. "I'll say it to you tonight..repeatedly."

"Tonight?"

"Thought I would give Rivera and Harligan the night off."

"But...I like them."

"You'll like your new guy even moreso."

She was skeptical. "You do not care if this new male knows if you are privately interested in fucking me?"

"Not going to fuck you..going to make love to you."

"Is there a difference?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Ohh...good then."

"You are certifiable." He had pretty much decided that much. Just as he had decided.. "It's a good thing." He didn't even care that he had sounded like freaking Martha Stewart. "It's something I can live with."


	8. SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMETH

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER. NO MINORS PLEASE. DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED. MATURE LANGUAGE

Brass sat, shuffling through the new recruit performance sheets. It had been a slow day, thank God.

He read the senior officer's notes on a rookie, one..Earl Stanton-Smith. A hyphen, no less.

The kid had a listening problem apparently. Too eager, too young and a' know it all.' Brass had seen a lot of those in his time, hell..he had probably been one of those, come to think of it.

He sat back in his chair, glancing out the opened blinds of his office. He reached for his umpteenth cup of cold coffee, watching the cars on Fremont Street. He could have had an office in the new section of City Hall.

But, Fremont had a history he could relate to. Vegas was Fremont. It had deteriorated over the years, of course. Not an especially good area any longer but in it's heyday! It rocked!

It reminded him of his old Jersey beat. The thought made him smile. He allowed his mind to wander a bit.

He had not meant to tell her about Georgina Bailey. The story he had originally called to mind had been a rather amusing anecdote about some drug dealers and an accidental fire that had destroyed their entire supply of stash.

Whatever possessed him to relate such a shitty incident was beyond him.

It had simply..poured out.

He hadn't meant to kiss her either..or maybe he had. He wasn't sure about that one yet.

He was getting old. She had made him hard with just the one contact. That was not the norm for him. He was not exactly inexperienced in such things, after all.

He had eased the moment forward, having slipped the tip of his tongue into her mouth and when she offered that sweet, hesitant moan of..indecision, directly before answering the gesture with a timid flick of her own amazing...

Brass shifted in his chair, suddenly a tad uncomfortable, for he had felt himself growing hard yet again at the memory.

"What the fuck?" He chastised himself severely. "Grow the hell up..this isn't fucking high school! Get a grip, you old bastard!"

He had come to his senses, pulling back, breaking contact.

At least he had done that much.

Brass thought back to last night..allowing his thoughts freedom of expression for once.

"This is wrong, Weena." He had enough sense to realize it. "I'm sorry." He had stepped back, that she could not know about his lack of control. "I should..know better. I do know better! This is freaking wrong...on soooo many levels."

That's what he had told her anyway. He had almost believed it at the time.

"It does not feel wrong. It is the first 'righteous' moment I have experienced in all this time." She had protested his decision. "Since..the 'dead guy'."

"I know you're confused..hell, I'm confused." He could admit as much. "That doesn't take away from my responsibility to you..to the job." He softened his tone. "You are vulnerable and scared. I'm all you have to cling to right now..or so you believe. It's only natural you would..eh..." How to put it delicately.. "But if I allow this, then that makes me a major S.O.B...worse! Not forgetting the age factor here as well! It's my job to protect you from crap like this, not aid and abet!"

"You do not..like me." She surmised. "In such a way."

He lowered his eyes. He wished someone would inform his dick, if that statement were true. "I don't cross that line..not ever." He lifted a firm gaze.

"...I see." She answered in that soft, understanding way she had about her. The silence was thick. Brass sought vainly for something to fill it. He wanted to make it better for her. He simply did not know how.

"Thank you for..informing me." She was trying to be brave..mature..sophisticated..all the things she was not at this point in time.

"This isn't your fault..the fault lies with me for allowing it to get to this point, ok?"

She smiled listlessly. "There can be no fault where there is no offense taken, surely." She cleared her throat gently. "Thank you for your honesty."

Brass felt like shit but it had to be said. He couldn't let it go on..it wasn't fair to...

She stood quietly, her head lifted proudly, attempting to smile. "It is most appreciated."

And then he was speaking and it was if he couldn't shut the fuck up. But, he had looked into those amazing eyes and they seemed so fucking sad..resigned but.. "I don't want to fucking go, Weena. I don't want to walk out that door." He hoped the floor would open up and he would fall down six flights but it did not, so he kept talking. "If I don't..I won't stop with a single kiss..I don't want to stop with a fucking kiss! I want...so much more from you. And that's where the 'wrong' shit comes into play..don't you get it?"

"You...you wish to kiss me?" The brown eyes beseeched him to continue, joy shining from within their depths and it shone for him alone.

He could feel the effect all the way across the room.

It made it easier to continue. "No.." He lied. " I don't think you're ready for that eventuality. Hell..I don't think you even really want it."

"Yes!" She disagreed vehemently. "I do! I swear this!"

"Really." He challenged unthinkingly. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Anything.." She implored him do so. "Except, if it's..something to which I do not know the answer."

"Are you a virgin?" He already knew the answer, so it didn't really matter if she knew or not. Any man worth his salt would have known.

"What has that to do with..anything?" She defended herself. "I..I thought your society considered it a good thing."

"How old do you think I am?"

"..Old enough to be kind and gentle if I make errors..and to not laugh at me when I do."

"Honey, no real man would ever laugh at you..even if you were to make a few..errors in that area." He was oddly touched by such naive. "Which only proves my point...doesn't it?"

She closed her eyes wearily. "Please go now." She asked. "I...I have your answer. I...I simply need time to..process it."

She turned, unable or unwilling to face him any longer. "Please allow me that time."

Well, he had handled it just fine, he was pleased to note. He drew in a shaky breath, lifting his head, allowing his jaw line to slip from side to side. A habit he had when he was contemplating the shit stuff in life.

"There are no errors in that area..just..for future reference." He wanted that cleared up at least..before he had to go. "You can't make...errors in something like that."

She nodded that she understood, which he knew for certain..she did not.

He rubbed his forehead absently, searching for the words that would make it less painful for her.

He had nothing.

"So..where do we go from here? Should I..assign another officer to this case? Would it make it more comfortable for you?"

"Yes..thank you."

That had floored him. "...What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Thinking back upon it now..the question seemed not only ridiculous but..totally out of line. At the time..it just seemed a natural response to what was going down.

"You appear to have all the answers.." She cut him a look. "What do you think it implies?"

"This is my case! I've worked Vincent Gilbalti for over a decade!"

"I would prefer not having to...see you on a daily basis. It would be most..awkward. It is as the Chinese of your culture, I think...it would be the same as 'losing face'."

"I'm not Chinese damn it! And I'm not giving up this case!"

"Then why did you ask if I.."

"Because I thought you could act like a freaking adult about the whole thing."

"You have pointed out that I am not an adult."

"Don't get shitty with me!" He warned.

"I am not getting shitty..I am merely acting the age you insist me to be."

"You sure as hell are! Maybe I should come over there and turn you over the proverbial knee..maybe that will get your head out of your ass..what'dya think?"

"I do not think that would be advisable..as I would undoubtedly see such an act as sexual in my present state. It's something you do not wish, isn't it?" She asked innocently.

"You little gutter snipe..where the hell did you learn such a concept?"

"And you have cuffs..how...convenient." She glanced at the objects in question.

He...bit his lip to keep from smiling, attempting to keep his face perfectly...composed.

"You see? I am not as young as all that." She told him. "For future reference.." She used his term of before. "I do not see you as a 'father figure'...I have never done so..but, I have no objections what-so-ever to your 'spanking' me..if that is what turns you on. I dare say..I should even enjoy the act."

He lifted his brows, his stare a bold one. "You think so, do you."

"Well..perhaps not in your present mood..but..in general? Yes."

He allowed the situation to defuse. Remaining silent for a long beat.

"I will not let you down. I will testify against this man that hurts people so heinously. You have nothing to fear in that area."

He kept still, his thoughts very private.

"It..is ..." She tried to explain. "I feel rather foolish now, that is all and if I have to face you each day.." She hoped he understood.

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Assign another..."

"No..." He stopped her cold. "I meant..what is it you need..exactly. What will suffice?"

She was stumped. "I ..do not.."

He moved forward slowly, his eyes on her face. "I can give you what you need..without..any serious involvement on my part. Will that do it for you?"

"..I am not certain.."

"You want to..experience me? As a man?"

She blushed fully, averting her eyes.

"Or do you just want..a release."

"I...I do not know what that...means." She floundered in waters too deep for her, he knew.

"Lose the top." He motioned with his head.

"..Excuse m..."

"Lose..." He repeated, his interest dropping to the object and remaining fixed. "The top." He lifted mesmerizing eyes.

She looked to the red garment.

"This is what you wanted..wasn't it?"

She lifted angry eyes. "Yes!"

"Then...let's play." He shrugged. "I'm curious..Let's see what you got."

She blushed prettily but to his amazement..began to unbutton the front of her blouse. He noted her fingers shook as they attempted their task.

He took pity on her and finished the job himself. He opened the fabric, to reveal the white lace bra. He lifted her chin with his fingers, placing his mouth to her trembling lips.

At contact, he pulled her roughly into his embrace, increasing the fervor of his kiss, his tongue pushing into the delicious recesses of her mouth.

And yes, he was trying to shock the hell out of her..maybe..bring her to her senses..but instead..she lifted her arms about his neck and...took his breath away with her response.

He felt himself losing ground, forcing his hands to..move. He cupped her right breast, kneading the plump heaviness lovingly..his thumb boldly passing over the suddenly erect nipple several meaningful swipes.

She moaned into his opened mouth, her tongue encouraging such familiarity on his part. He kinda like how her fingers massaged his neck, sending tingles down into the pit of his stomach.

He upped the stakes, flipping the front tab of the bra open with one flick. Her perfume filtered up from the heat of her body and just for one second, he forgot his master plan.

Brass moved strategically, forcing his thigh between hers, enfolding her tightly with his arms, his mouth working on her's with all the passion she aroused in him.

She groaned happily, her leg running the length of his from his calf to his hip. Then back again..

He felt hot flesh under his palm, as he pushed the bra aside. He leaned, taking a tight, puckered little nipple into his mouth to nurture. He had lifted her breast, feasting hungrily on the fragrant skin.

"A weakness, baby." He had found one..but, unfortunately, it turned out to be one he possessed as well. She did not have to be privy to that at this exact moment, however. "Never wise to allow the enemy to know such things." He concentrated his effort on suckling her determinedly and for a rather long duration.

The sacrifices some men will make to prove a point.

By the end of the ordeal..both were breathing heavily and a little too involved in the proceedings to match minds for a spell.

Brass lifted her bodily, depositing her up against a convenient wall. She had wrapped her legs about his waist, seemingly content to allow the man whatever liberties he might wish make.

His mouth felt an extension of her's and the full lips seem fit him to perfection. Each kiss caused his dick to harden..thicken with anticipation of what was to come.

He refused to think that far ahead.

"Let me touch you." He did not wait for affirmation of his intent, reaching between their bodies, his forefinger rubbing over the damp spot between her legs.

Weena gasped shakily, crying out weakly, her insides turning to flame at his touch.

"That feels good, doesn't it." He glanced down. "I can do better." He flipped the tab of her jeans, working the zipper down slowly..agonizingly so. All the while, his eyes held her's captive. Allowing her to read his involvement. His intent...his..confidence.

He pushed the jeans down and off her hips..kicking her leg apart, wedging his thigh into the small opening he had created He had taken the flimsy panties in his wake..

She could feel the imprint of his slacks against her nakedness.

"Now that...is fucking nice." He smiled slowly. "Ummmm. Yeah..real nice, sweetheart!."

He kissed her deeply..transmitting his desire to her. "You got great tits, Einstein. I fucking love the feel of them in my mouth."

She moaned gently for him, embarrassed for his vulgarity but..liking it all the better for his voice had shook slightly which signified, he was not as much in control as he would like her to believe.

"You're getting me all wet.." He had eased his hand downward, his fingers..this time..touching the slippery folds of her vaginal area. Gently easing between the heated flesh, teasing..stroking..exploring freely. "Let me return the favor, baby.."

Weena gasped, whimpering softly. "P-Please!"

"Trying." He told the absolute truth. "Here..make do with this, why don't you?" He carefully slid his middle finger into the molten depths awaiting him. "Fuck!" He rasped his amazement. "That is...phenominal ..."

Weena stiffened, biting his neckline ..where she had been sucking feverishly for some time now

He grunted the slight pain away. "I wish it were my cock." He spoke without meaning to. But she seemed preoccupied so he..determined to get back to his plan.. A plan that was about to go south if he did not get away from her damnable influence ...and soon!

"Feels good, doesn't it..." He continued to work his magic, his thumb rubbing her clit just so..his finger thrusting in and out of her cavity, pushing deeper and deeper with each venture inside.

"Is this what you needed, angel?" He asked? Because it sure as hell is what he wanted. He could no longer deny the fact. "Come for me.." He encouraged. "Let me see it happen for you." That was suddenly his number one priority in life.

She caught his mouth demandingly, the constant moans and sounds escaping her body setting the man's blood to boil, his heart to thudding loudly in his chest.

"Does that feel right? Am I doing it how you like it?" He had his answer in the way she clung to him..how her lips pleaded with his for a kiss..how her body reacted to his touch.

He thought perhaps he could help ease her over the edge..he hoped like hell as least, for he was so close to allowing her wandering hands to reach their destination that he just might cave before she did.

He had knocked her fingers away each time she had attempted to fondle his hardness..to explore it. But, he was wanting her touch now..badly.

This was not going as planned...not at all. His dick was swelled painfully with need. Each time it rubbed against the cloth of his slacks, it hurt like hell. It just wanted a nice, hot..steamy hole to crawl into. Unfortunately, Brass knew just where one was located along about now.

"That little clit all swollen and needy, hum?" He had made certain of the fact for the past few minutes.

Weena shivered with delirium. "Fuck you...DO something!"

He ..smiled. "What a dirty little mouth you have there... No..YOU..do something..do it for me. Give me your come." He dropped his tone, forcing her eyes to his. "You know you want to..don't you."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase!" She was not above begging. Brass had never felt more a man.

"Relax.." He coaxed. "Let it come." He rubbed her faster..

"GOD!" She felt it building inside her..a white hot...something that churned her stomach and confused her intellect..heated between her legs..an ache...a delicious ache...

"That's my angel..." He could feel her tense..he watched the beautiful features, enthralled. "It's here isn't it...show me." Brass forgot about his own distress for a beat..rapped up in the moment.

"Share it with me."

Weena cried out involentarily..the emotions so overpowering, they stripped her mind from her momentarily. She rode the crest of an astounding wave..lifting her higher..the fire threatening to consume her in it's flame. She thought she would drown in it's intensity and she didn't give a damn..nothing mattered but..experiencing the joy!

And then...slowly...ever so slowly...she..descended. Into a mist of comfort..a safe, warm place of..security and peace.

Brass held her tightly, careful to keep his hardness away from any contact with the woman.

"That was fucking beautiful." He murmured into the curve of her nape. "Thank you baby for..allowing me to see that."

Jim Brass shook the doldrums from his mind. He grimaced, shifting his dick into a more comfortable position. "Shit." He sighed heavily. He glanced at the paperwork on his still pile-highed desk. It was only three-thirty. He shook his head, pissed. Oh, well..

He didn't give a damn. He could relive that time indefinitely.

He was glad Carlos had called to alert them to the food having arrived. He could not vouch for anything he might have done after something like that.

Weena had been pissed he had decided to go, of course. He didn't blame her..he was highly pissed himself..for having to go.

He wanted to fuck her so badly..still did. Fuck her..not make love to her. Not at this stage. It was too primal..too..basic now.

He would make love to her later..but..no. He just wanted inside her cunt. Plain and simple.

Be it right or wrong. He had let it go beyond reason.

He would think about that later.

He grabbed his coat and keys. He was taking off early today. He had plans tonight.


	9. THE BEST LAID PLANS

Brass had actually speeded across town to get to the hotel. Being a cop, that kinda bothered him just a bit, but..hey. He was anxious to see Weena again. To gauge her reaction to him.

Once inside the room, however, his bravado failed him a bit. Confronted by those innocent brown eyes..the welcoming smile..the total lack of guile. Doubts began to sat in again.

"I am playing a game called 'solitaire.'" Weena happily explained. "Major Tom says it keeps me from running my mouth so much."

Brass gave the 'Major' and old-fashioned 'look'.

"That woman." Tom Harligan sighed wearily. "Always with the blab, blab, blab..." He gestured with his hand, like a duck's 'quacking' to illustrate his meaning.

"Hey!" Brass snapped, not liking the ready insult.

"Oh, he is correct." Weena philosophized, unaffected by the taunt. "I do have a tendency to go on...it is part of my charm." She cast Carlos Rivera an affectionate glance.

"Of which you have an abundance, Sunshine." Carlos smiled right back.

"I possess 'charm' in abundance." She informed the man who stood over her, helping place cards in their correct order.

"Yeah?" He cast his eyes downward. "I hadn't noticed...Sunshine." He teased straight-faced.

Weena's face fell, her expression falling.

"He's joking, you dummy." Tom rolled his eyes expressively, then..thought the matter through. "It was a joke, right?"

Brass lifted a steely stare. "Why don't you guys take the night off. I got this covered." He transferred his interest to Rivera. "I can call in Hansen and MacNeil for a few days..get you guys back on the streets."

"Alright!" Tom was all for that! "Oh..not that you weren't..eh." He thought he had better kiss a little ass, having sensed Brass was in a shitty mood for some obscure reason that escaped the man. "Ok, basically, you were a pain in the ass..but, it comes with the territory." He helpfully explained things to Weena.

"You are a man of action, Major Tom. I understand your preference for the dangerous side of your profession." She smiled happily at him.

"Damned straight!" It was proudly proclaimed. "But, as pains in the ass go..you were ok. Just saying."

"Most kind."

"Yeah, WonderBoy. Head 'em up and move 'em out. Batman is on the scene now." Brass could 'metaphor' with the best of them.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tom was already in the process of gathering his belongings.

"Clean this mess up before you bail." Brass could not help but note the state the room was in, having indicated the serious debris scattered about. Sure fire evidence, the young man had frequented that particular area at some time recently.

"That's woman's work." Weena explained helpfully, having begun to clear a path by the divan, picking up pop cans and pizza boxes as she went.

"...Excuse me?" Brass had checked with Carlos Rivera just to make sure his ears had heard correctly.

Both men transferred a scathing look to...

"WHAT?" Tom Harligan was lost, demanding to know what crime he had committed this time.

"Weena..leave it be. He will get it..won't you, Marvel Comic Guy." Brass could pretty well guarantee it.

"Whatever." Tom was not above moping a bit, dropping his carry tote, trudging to the nearest 'ground zero' spot. "But...she can help, right?" He lifted hopeful eyes.

"NO!" Both 'mature' officers responded in sync.

"You guys are pussy whipped!" Tom was pretty sure about that fact.

"..What does that mean, Major?" Weena was all ears, having seen the consternation on the men's faces.

"Don't even." Brass warned when Tom would have gladly filled her in on the way of things.

Tom was not a happy camper, returning to his 'chores' more than begrudgingly. "Life sucks!" he commented in a rather heartfelt way. "And then you croak!"

"How sad." Weena commiserated. "..I do not mind assisting." She appealed to a higher authority.

"He's a big boy..he can do it." Carlos was confident.

"Thanks...partner." Tom narrowed his eyes at the other man, retribution promised if his look were any criteria by which to judge.

"That sounded vaguely insulting, the way he said it." Carlos mused.

"Pistol whip the little asswipe..that will alter his outlook on life in general."

"As if he could get it up..I mean...out...of the holster." Tom laughed rather gaily at his own wit.

Carlos hid his smile and the status quo returned for a spell.

After the two men had finally made their exit, Brass breathed a heavy sigh of release, turning his attention where he had wished it to be all along.

"So..." He had sought the woman out, his gaze resting on the pretty features with the smattering of freckles across the bridge of the cute little nose. "..alone." He motioned absently, spreading his hands slightly. "At last."

Weena's face softened, her gaze fixed upon the man. "I enjoy when you are able to give me your full attention."

"Oh..you do, huh." He was flattered, refusing to show as much. "That's because you're spoiled rotten."

"That does not sound good." She made mention.

He smiled, some of the tension leaving his body. "I can handle you. I'm not that concerned."

She was not sure she enjoyed the turn of the conversation. "You are in a difficult mood."

"Am I?" He feigned innocence.

"I believe so, yes." She scolded

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Outside the room, Tom Harligan had been pulled up short by his partner as they made their way to the nearest elevator.

"What's going on? What are we doing?" Tom was lost, watching Rivera scope out the hallway.

"Our job." Carlos informed him. "Go down and book this room.." he tapped the facing of number 218.. "Or that one." He pointed to 220. "And contact the mobile unit. We will need eyes in this hall. Get one of their mini-cams. And some listening devices."

"The Captain said we could.."

"You know kid..sometimes it's prudent to watch a brother's six. Sometimes.." Carlos put a reassuring hand on Tom's shoulder as he explained. "When a chick is involved, we men don't make the best decisions. We have a tendency to think with the wrong head."

Tom Harligan was listening intently, at least. Whether he was hearing..was anyone's guess.

"You should know all about that, right?" Carlos smiled inoffensively. "Remember the hooker last week?"

"What if the rooms are booked."

"Unbook them."

"What do I tell the mobile unit guys."

"Tell them I said to mind their own business and give me the equipment or I'll tell their wives what they really did at last year's Christmas party."

"Well, alright..but, you owe me."

"Whatever."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Well, come get me in a better mood then." Brass shrugged playfully.

"How do I do that?" She was lost. "Would..would you like to play?"

".. Depends.." He had glanced at the table with it's neat rows of cards, preferring to purposely 'misunderstand' her meaning. "What do you want to play?"

Weena glanced helplessly at the cards. "I am proficient at most games."

"Are you? How...cool is that." He smiled..warmly at her.

She smiled back, clearly pleased she had manage to get his attention in some way. "..then..we can play anything you like." She offered. "You have but to tell me your preference."

"I would rather..show you." He started forward.

A rap at the door startled the man. He instinctively reached for his weapon, his thumb unleashing the tap holding his trigger shut. He motioned Weena 'back' into the adjoining rooms.

Her heart began beating tumultuously..not for her own safety, but that of Jim Brass.

The man peered cautiously through the peephole, his brow crinkling with annoyance. He cleared his features hastily, opening the door.

Brass smiled at the new arrival, the lovely blonde woman waving him a 'hello' as she stepped into the room.

"Hey, Jim... I finally tracked down that info you requested on Marston Harris. I faxed it so just wanted to give you a head's up if you were out of the office. It's there, so.."

"That's great, Curtis. Thanks. I will pick it up first thing in the morning. So, how's things down in your section of the world?"

"Same old, same old. I was hoping to get to the hockey game but, something came up with the Radnor case and..well, I don't have to tell you..did we win?"

"The flags were at half mast..what, you didn't see them?"

"Ohh, damn. Well, maybe I'm glad I missed it, hum?"

"Hey, don't say that, we missed you. It was a close game. Maybe next time, yeah?"

"I would really like that..really, Jim."

"I would like it too." He smiled. "Call me tomorrow, we can set it up, ok?"

"Expect it."

The blonde woman glanced past him, her smile a pleasant one. "I heard you were on watch. Hope it's ok to drop in?"

"Hey..the more the merrier." Brass said..

" I hear I've got competition all of a sudden. You trying to make me jealous? Who is this mystery lady everyone is buzzing about?" She had lowered her voice for the man alone.

Brass glanced to 'the lady'. "It's nothing like that. She just needs some help right now. She's a lost soul. We have to keep her safe. ." He smiled over to Weena, motioning her into the room.

"Eh..Sofia..this is Alexis Wright. Our star witness. Alexis...this is Officer Curtis. She's an old friend."

The other woman did not approach, remaining by the opening of the hallway entrance.

"..Hello, Alexis. I have heard a lot of good things about you. You are very brave to do what you are doing." Sofia spoke. "We appreciate people like you."

"She's a trooper." Brass sensed Weena was...unsettled by Sofia's presence. He attempted to ease the moment. "She's going to put Gibalti away. We're going to make sure she gets the chance."

"Then you do just that. That son-of-a-bitch needs to be taken down and it's only fair you should be the guy to do it."

"I think so." Brass could find no fault with that out look. "But I could be prejudice."

"I was in the Mobile Unit when Harligan came down." Sofia turned her attention away from the other woman for a beat. "What's up with you guys?"

"I don't have a clue..I gave them the night off. Going to call in some fresh blood." He lied, feeling badly for doing so.

"He told me it was none of my business then threatened something about the Christmas party." Sofia grinned. "I don't remember a lot of it, so I thought I'd better keep my mouth shut."

"You were a perfect lady..most of the time." Jim quipped, feeling the tension in the room.

"I'm far from perfect." She mentioned. "But, you didn't seem mind all that much..I do recall that."

"What's to mind?" He smiled back. "I have only fond memories of that night."

"Only fond?" She lifted an arched brow. "Alexis..is there anything you need? Anything these guys didn't think to ask? I can fetch whatever you might like."

"..I need nothing." Weena replied evenly. "Most kind."

"Hey..would you like something? We were just going to order.."

"No. I had better get going. It's been a long day." Sofia refused the man's polite inquiry. "Sooooo..." She clearly had hoped for a more private tete-a-tete. "Call me?"

"Absolutely." He meant it. "Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow..check your schedule and get back to me."

"Absolutely." Curtis grinned. "You be a good boy, now. Don't make me use SWAT tactics on you and your little girlfriend." She teased, careful that Weena would not over-hear.

"She isn't my girlfriend." He shook his head woefully. "I thought that spot was already taken." He did not mind a little on the job flirting from time to time.

"Careful..I could get to like that kind of talk." She teased right back.

"We aim to please, Ma'am." Brass charmed purposely. He happened to catch Weena's expression, something alerting him to a change in the woman. "So..hey, I'll catch you tomorrow then, right?"

"Goodnight Jim..and yes. Yes, I would love that."

"Great!". He smiled, walking Sofia back to the door, for she had stepped inside that she could converse with Weena. "Thanks for stopping by. Always amazing to see you."

"And you, Jim...goodbye, Alexis. Nice to have met you."

"Goodbye." The girl nodded quietly.

When they were out-of-sight, Sofia kissed the man's lips a light, brief pass, her eyes promising more when it was appropriate. "Stay safe."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Brass was full of conflicting emotions. The appearance of Sofia Curtis had made him remember things he had forgotten. He shut the door quietly, remaining motionless for a long beat.

He closed his eyes, his mood having dropped to a depressing low. He reentered the larger room, loathe to face ... "Sorry." He attempted a smile and half-way succeeded. "I guess she just wanted to..

"You like her." Weena stated with a simplicity that nullified anything he was going to say.

"...Well, of course. She is a friend." He did smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

"She kissed you."

Brass blinked his shock. How had she... "Eh..well..yeah." He nodded. "Like I said..we've known each other for a ...for a while now."

"She is your equal."

Brass had no answer to a rhetorical question. "...ok." He shrugged. "Look..Weena..."

"Alexis." She corrected quietly. She was quiet for a long beat. "..I have been...most ..foolish." she closed her eyes, and he sensed her pain. "You..could have told me. You could have...said..something."

"What do you..."

"You wish me to testify..that is why you have been so...pleasant." She lifted her head, drawing in a deep breath. "I would have done so without..this other."

"What are you talking abou.."

"I object to you." She raised flashing eyes. "I object to..resorting to falsehoods that you might achieve a goal. I object to...her!" She had raised her voice.

"...I don't need your approval..nor do I especially like what you're implying."

She fell quiet again..for so long a period that..the man was beginning to become uneasy. "Look..Weena. I don't know what you're.."

"I must go." She abruptly stated. "I have to urinate."

Brass' mouth fell open. "...eh..well..I guess..when you have to go.." He mused. Then chuckled his pent-up emotions. "By all means..."

She sat her diet coke on a nearby table, turning...disappearing down the darkened corridor behind her.

He watched her go, his thoughts on her sudden quietness. Damn. He should have been more circumvent in what he was saying, maybe. It's just that Sofia's appearance had reminded him of the situation.

He had been razzed all freaking day about his little 'girlfriend'. He made a mental note to kick Tom Harligan's ass first opportunity that arose.

It not only had bothered him but it kinda put things in perspective in his mind. While he acknowledged a sexual attraction to Weena, he had also been a wake up call.

There could never really be anything of a lasting nature between himself and such a young woman. They had nothing what-so-ever in common other than Vincent Gibalti. Fate had thrown them into a volatile situation and things had just gotten out of hand, maybe.

Sofia's voice had been like a bucket of cold water in the face. A woman..a real one. Closer to his own age. One with which he already shared somewhat of a connection. Plus she was a cop. Who understood all about the breed..the long hours. That the job had to come first..even over family sometimes..hell...most times.

Where the hell was Weena? It couldn't be taking this long to 'urinate', surely. Something had not been right when she left the room either. He had sensed it but was willing to wait to discuss the issue until nature had taken it's call.

He arose, crossing the familiar path to the bedroom that veered off to the right of the long corridor that was the foyer to the room. He tapped gently on the door facing. "Weena? Did you fall in?"

He waited patiently for what he estimated was a polite..practical interval. "...Weena?" He tapped a little louder, lifting his tone a tad. "You ok?"

Nothing.

He tried the door and found it unlocked. He cracked it, peering into the dark recesses of the room, his eyes adjusting in seconds. "Weena!" He called out and in that second, with his voice reverberating about the area..he knew.

The room was empty.

The man threw open the door, searching with the eyes of a trained observer. "What the.." He crossed rapidly to the bathroom, switching on the light.

Empty.

He was amazed..and..stumped. Where the hell had she gone? Where the hell could she...there was no way in hell she could have gotten by him. His eyes had been trained on the corridor every second..every goddamned second!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSI

"You must return."

"Why must I return..for what purpose. What do these creatures have to do with us?"

"We sense.. anger..this greatly offends this Council. Please take a moment to compose yourself."

"Then allow me privacy."

"Do you undo all that has been accomplished in the last six cycles? So easily? Have you forgotten the lessons taught?"

"...I will do my duty. I simply need to do it in my own way...my own time. Do not presume to know what is in my mind...or to make the decisions only I must make."

"Were we doing that, child?"

"You have always done so."

"We brought you here because we sensed good in you. We knew you could change. And you have."

"Against my will, I was brought. Will you once again force me to your bidding? To what ends? Your brave new world would be rather redundant if populated by automatons that you control." Weena looked to those about her. "Would it not?"

"We do not wish to control you."

"If I am to do the right thing, it must be because I wish it..otherwise your experiment has failed."

"You are not thinking clearly at this stage..you are hurting and confus..."

"I have never been more clear headed." She disagreed. "I see things far better than you, I think. But do not concern yourself. My training on our home world serves me much better than anything learned on this pagan planet." Weena disdained. "I will correct any errors I have made. I simply need...personal space for a time."

"Then you shall have it."

The silence came and it was appreciated. Weena felt her aloneness, savoring it. She needed to think..to feel..to experience..to process.

So this was pain..the pain of loneliness..of betrayal...of loss.

A part of her hated. It had been so long since she had felt..that emotion. So long.

Another part filtered such petty emotions. Dismissed them, resented them. Was disgusted by them.

Hate..anger...this is how she must survive. She remembered that as well. Hate more than the enemy. Allow it to consume and guide. Out of strong emotions came strength. Great strength of will. Of purpose.

Her mind felt like it was imploding. She felt sick to her stomach..her heart hurt..ached. Betrayal. He had betrayed her..made a fool of her..no.

She had made a fool of herself but only because she had trusted. It was her error..not his.

Her duty was to her people. That constant had never changed. She had been chosen. So few had been chosen. It was an honor..was it not?

Honor..respect..forgiveness..decisiveness..kindnes s..intelligence.

The Creed. The Code. The Path.

Prioritize.

But what was important today..at this moment in time, had not been as important as...the human.

All had changed.

She must change as well.

He preferred one of his own kind. She could do nothing to alter that fact, so the fact must be faced.

Their world had nothing to do with her own.

Two separate entities.

The words were easily recited..quoted. Not so easily...lived.

If it were easy...anyone could accomplish the feat.

That is why she had been chosen, was it not?

It was all so very simple if she allowed it to be.

She must..allow it to be.

She bowed her head and ...wept brokenly.

.


	10. AN EYE FOR AN EYE

"My client has no knowledge what-so-ever..of any.."

Vincent Gibalti silenced his attorney with a raise of his hand. "Are you telling me, you've lost your witness, Cop? That she isn't holed up in that piss pour rat trap you laughingly refer to as a hotel? Since when?" He taunted. "Isn't that in your job description..to protect and serve? Falling down on your duties, aren't you?"

Jim Brass was in no mood to suffer idiots..let alone smart ass ones. He pushed his chair back from the interview table, his expression a foreboding one. "Let me explain something to you in very simple terms." He leaned forward, his hands pressed on the table, his eye level just above Gibalti's. "If you..or one of your shit-eating goons, have somehow come into possession of that young woman..and you harm even one hair on her head..or allow THEM to harm her.." The man's eyes were cold..empty of emotion. "You..are the one that will wind up out in the desert with a fucking hole in your head. Got it? Is that clear enough or do you need your mouth piece to translate?"

"Jim." Grissom placed a calming hand on Brass' arm, his tone one of censorship.

"Sounds like a threat to me." Gibalti smiled easily, once again having silenced his attorney's objections.. "We understand each other." He had nodded amicably. "I am just as concerned as you at this news. I didn't take her and even if I had..hypothetically..I have a daughter. I don't wage war on women. That's in the past. You should know that."

"You fucking shot her in the head!" Brass raised his voice along with his blood pressure.

"No." The other man denied the accusation. "I did not."

"Then one of your asswipes did it!" Brass wasn't about to back down on this one.

Gibalti remained quiet for a beat. "..Bottom line. I did not have anything to do with this woman's disappearance. Truth? I like her. She didn't treat me like the garbage I am."

Brass was taken aback by the statement. Gil Grissom jumped on it. "You know the witness?" He was astonished. "How do you know her, Mr. Gibalti, may I ask?"

"I must now take my attorney's advise." He had said too much.

"Are you charging my client with a crime, gentlemen?" The man earned his handsome salary.

Brass ignored the little weasel. "You don't know where she is." He wanted it stated for the record.

The man arose as did his companion. "No..but, I shall make inquiries."

Brass did not know if that was a good thing..or bad. He watched his only lead walk out the door, helpless to stop the bastard from leaving.

He had gotten nothing..nothing! It had been three fucking days and ...nothing!

His mind raced with possibilities..questions, doubts..guilt.

"Jim, you have to ease up. That could have earned you a suspension at the very least." Grissom reminded. "You want to work this case, right?" It was warned. "You aren't thinking as clearly as you might normally. Go home." It was strongly suggested. "Get some rest. You've been going on sheer adrenalin for.."

"Where is she?" Brass turned on the man, venting some of the frustration and fear he was feeling. "I believe the son-of-a-bitch! I don't think he has her! Where is she Grissom? Where the fuck..can she be that we haven't looked? People don't just vanish from a secured hotel room!

I was there! I should have.."

"Stop!" Grissom commanded his attention. "I don't have the answers. But the team is there, Jim. We will find something! You have to hang in. Let us do what we do. Trust me, ok?"

Brass..sat. Drained. Emotionally and physically. At the end of his rope. Having exhausted every avenue he knew to explore.

"You've done all you can. You're no good to anyone like you are. Your mind is tired. We need you at your peak performance here." Grissom tried reason with the man.

"How the hell can I rest? This is my fucking fault..no one else's!" Brass called a spade a spade. "I am to blame!"

"Carlos Rivera was monitoring that room, Jim. No one came out..no one went in." Grissom reminded. "You have watched those tapes a hundred times."

"Then where the hell is Weena?" The older man yelled the question. "Did she beam up to the fucking space ship?...WHAT?"

Grissom wisely allowed the moment to pass.

Brass..closed his eyes, his head dropping with his mood. "...I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. Then sought the man out. "I'm sorry, Gil."

"I think she is alright..she is resourceful..she's bright!. Don't count her out just yet." Grissom had his hypothesis but, he kept mum for the time being. "We'll find her."

"Yeah." Brass nodded. He had seen it far too many times. They often 'found' people..just..after the fact. When it was too late. But, he couldn't allow such thoughts at this stage. He needed to believe there was hope.

"Sack out on the couch in your office..and get something in you..coffee only goes so far." Grissom smiled, laying a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder. He walked to the door of the room, throwing a non-descript glance the man's way. "A shower wouldn't hurt either.." He teased.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Weena held her communication device tightly clenched in her fingers. This time, they would not catch her unaware.

The woman walked the long corridor, her footfalls silent, lightly treading on the weave of the expensive carpet.

She noted the understated elegance about her. The tastefully decorated rooms as she passed opened doorways, the luxurious surroundings visible through the huge windows that ran the entire length of the north side of the home.

The large, stocky figure was moving about his office space unaware. She watched him go about his business for a long moment. He was speaking on the phone, his voice carrying down the empty space between them.

"Thank you, Angela. I know how helpful you have been to me. I will certainly show my appreciation.." He had halted his narrative to listen to the woman's response. "I realize you did not assist for that reason. It is simply something I wish to do. I repay my debts and you have been of invaluable.." He halted again, allowing the woman to 'vent'. "..How is she tonight? When I left, she seemed..troubled."

His expression fell as the news was relayed and his hand gripped the receiver more tightly. "Yes, she does not understand what is happening to her body. Thank you, Angela, for being there for her. And for me. I can not tell you what your kindness has meant."

Weena resumed her trek, uncomfortable with the unintentional eavesdropping.

"I can only imagine how she will take the actual birthing process. If there was only a way we could prepare her..make her understand why these things are taking place." The man nodded wearily. "I am Catholic." He had answered the very personal question put to him. "I could make no other choice."

The man's head jerked up as he sensed another's presence, but then the cold., frigid stare was replaced by a quizzical one as he observed the new arrival into his domain. "..Yes, I will visit tomorrow, as usual." He continued the conversation. "If you need anything..." He listened then smiled slightly. "Yes..yes, Angela..goodnight then. And..kiss her for me, please."

He absently replaced the receiver, his gaze an interested one.

Weena's hold on her necklace tightened two-fold..well, for all intents and purposes, it appeared to be a 'necklace'..it served several purposes. She met his eyes steadily.

"Well, Dr. Wright..you've been found, I see. I am sure, Detective Brass is in a little better mood now, at least." Vincent Gibalti smiled at his guest. "Good evening."

"Angela...the 'Angela' that works for my institute?" She questioned.

"I was under the impression I signed my checks over to Richard Efron but, I secretly think you would, indeed..make a better administrator." He motioned. "Please, sit down..let us be comfortable while we spar, at least."

"She informed you of the relationship between your daughter and Alphonso Sneed." Weena had a piece of the puzzle that had eluded her.

Gibalti's veneer of civilization slipped considerably. "Sneed was a conniving, heartless son-of-a-bitch who deserved exactly what he got. Angela...is a friend."

"He seemed to genuinely be interested in Maria."

"You are very young, Doctor..you do not know people like I know them. He used my daughter to get to me..to get in with the family." He grated. "He knew my weakness and used it unerringly."

"I am not adept with most emotions, that is true. I will defer to your judgement on this issue."

He calmed. "..then trust me. His only true intent was to get close to me through Maria. He thought I would forgive him anything..if she cared for him."

"He was wrong, evidently."

"Maria is a child in a woman's body. You are aware of that." Gibalti dismissed curtly, disgusted by the reality of the situation. "That mother fuc..." He tempered his speech with stressed difficulty. "He..dared use that fact to hurt my little girl."

"I am sorry. We are to blame as much as Sneed." She had realized days ago.

"You can't watch your patients 24/7..but I could have. I thought, after so many years..the institute was a safe place. I let my guard down and I will have to live with that fact for the rest of my life. Hopefully...in time, Maria will forget things. But, first..she will have to go through hell. What do I tell my baby, Doctor..when the pangs of birth begin? How do I explain that some low-bred fucker got her pregnant..in hopes that it would endear him to me. That he was going to use that baby to blackmail me. To get a spot in the organization..an important one, mind you."

Weena drew in a shaky breath, her thoughts private on the matter for now.

"So the son-of-a-bitch would have a free ride for the rest of his miserable life..how do I put all that into a nut shell for my little girl?"

"She would not understand...but, we have ways to make the birthing process far less painful than you seem believe. Surely, Angela told you these things."

"That does not negate the fact..he violated that which is mine. Something pure..the only thing I ever had that was..good..decent."

"The Creator works in mysterious ways..perhaps it is your retribution for all the bad you have done in His world."

The man blinked, shocked by such honesty. "Not many people have the balls to speak to me in that manner. But..I've thought the same thing."

He crossed to the liquor cabinet, pouring a drink. "I don't guess you want one?" He held up the glass, his eyes meeting her's in the mirrored panel behind the decanters.

"I find myself in a quandary." She began without preamble. "It is why I searched you out tonight."

"Are you wired?" He turned, glancing down her person in a professional manner only.

"..Excuse me..oh." She relaxed. "You are concerned that others are listening. They are, but not those that would use it against you." She told the truth. "Would you like to search me?"

"I will take your word."

"Really..how...refreshing." She was surprised by his outlook. "No..no, I do not come here for the authorities..or..perhaps I do. My mind is as yet, undecided."

"You are truthful to a fault, Doctor. In my line of business..that is a often a fatal quality."

"I am entrusted with a great responsibility, sir." She sighed. "I am unaccustomed to the position as yet. I am not certain I am the best candidate for the task at hand."

"Then ..you very likely are just the one to do the best job." He advised. "Trust your instincts."

"That..I can not do." She smiled. "My instincts are much as your's. 'They' tell me..that is not the way of things any longer. That I must..learn a new path."

"What does that mean..your instincts are much as mine?" He was intrigued. "I don't think you know me well, if you truly believe that."

"I know you as a brother-in-arms. As a warrior..as a Survivor." She shrugged. "I understand why you eliminated Alphonso Sneed. 'They' do not..but, I still remember the Way. I am..unclear in my mind about..your guilt."

"Don't be." He suggested. "You saw what I did. But, I would have stopped Michael had I realized his intent in time. You only have my word for that, of course."

"I recall all the pertinent details now." She nodded.

"We don't..do 'that' any longer..there are too many other ways to settle the problem." He stated. "It's like, I suppose...the life of an undercover cop, maybe. Stay around us long enough..you start to empathize..think like we do. Fit in..become what you hate. Maybe it's the Stockholm Syndrome taking effect."

"It is a survival mechanism. One member of a outfit captured by another soon turns against his own." She had done it herself once or twice. "It is all psychological. I have given much time to the study of such mental states."

"Then I bow to your expertise." He smiled. "Outfit..a member of an 'outfit'..sounds militaristic in nature. Did you work for the government, Doctor?"

"I work for the Council." She admitted.

"The point is..we don't use the old ways much any longer. I hope you believe that."

"I have promised to do the right thing..I do not know...the 'right' thing, unfortunately." She moved the conversation along. "Your Reference Book states...do not kill. And then it states..an eye for an eye. It seems to contradict itself..often. I am a novice. I do not profess to understand half of what I must to assume my place as..." She trailed away.

"You have presented me with a problem as well. Now, I could offer you a new home for a few years..hoping that you would come to believe that 'eye for an eye' thing over the other little commandment you quoted." He mused. "But, that would entail pissing off Detective Brass..a man with a 'calling' is a dangerous foe. One I would rather not put to the test if at all possible."

"Please explain your statement."

"..He would not like it if I were to ..interfere with you in any way, shape or form. He would make my life a living hell. I know that type of man. I never take such things lightly." Gibalti was no idiot. "He wants you back safe and sound. I can't blame him. You seem to be quite functional..why, then...I might ask myself. Does he still believe you to be..in some sort of danger."

"He is a very dedicated police officer. He does not take his duty lightly."

"It's personal with him."

"No..you are mistaken. I will set the matter straight but for now..this must take precedence."

"Honey...I know personal when I see it." He deferred. "When he mentioned putting a hole in my head and leaving me for the buzzards..I think he was serious. I.. am the expert on those things..trust me."

"The authorities want me to tell them that you killed me..or.." she was momentarily confused. "That you..shot me. But, you did not."

"I know that."

"But, your..warrior shot me. What is my obligation?"

"Odd you should ask me, of all people." He mentioned. "I will tell you what is in my best interest."

"I do not think so." She shook the long, dark tresses negatively. "I have watched you with your daughter..you are a man of great principle."

He laughed lowly. "I most certainly am not."

"You are." She sensed as much. "My survival often depended on my ability to read the enemy. I became rather good at it. Those emotions..I do understand."

"You speak beyond your years..are you so..experienced in the ways of survival."

"I am, but I am not unique in that aspect." She replied. "You did not answer my query. I assure you, I will consider your point of view in the matter before any decision is cast on my part."

"You crack me the hell up, baby girl." He chuckled appreciatively. "I do like you...really, I do."

"That is no answer."

"You must find the answer in your own heart." He shrugged.

"See..a man of principle..and I dare say, integrity..to a point."

"Ahh, there is the rub." He grinned. "In my world the rules are easy. You cross a line..you get..punished. You stay the course, your life is much easier..and oft-times, rewarding. It's a business. A dangerous one, granted. But, it's what I do. The only thing I know."

"I was hoping for...more." She was clearly disappointed. "There is the question of your..friend. He did cross a line, did he not?"

"He did, but you are not of my world, Doctor. That rule only applies to our associates."

"He did it to protect you, as well, but I must take into consideration..those that provide security for your people expect their form of justice." She sat on a convenient arm of an over-stuffed chair. "This is too complicated an issue for me to resolve. 'They' have chosen poorly in me, I fear."

"I can't give up my man."

She nodded. "Understood."

"What will you do?"

"Consult those I respect..those who hold more knowledge than I." She supposed that was the correct thing to do.

"How did you get past my guys?" He had wondered since her entrance, needing to know.

"You must not alert them." She arose slowly. "I have much to do and little time in which to accomplish all that must be accomplished. I cannot allow you to impede my progress."

"No..I hadn't planned on it. Please.." he motioned to a near-by exit. "You do what you have to do..but..know this." He seemed most regretful. "I will have to do the same."

She nodded. "Thank you for your time."

He held his smile. "Be careful out there, Doctor. It's a hard world for innocents such as yourself."

"That part, I 'get'." She left...as she had come.


	11. ONE MAN'S TRUTH...

Brass slipped off his shoes, tossing his dress jacket over a nearby chair, meaning to head for the shower. He got as far as the bar which separated the front room from the kitchen.

He rested, half on, half off the first stool, absently tugging his tie free and clear, which he lay in a 'catch all' tray on the bar, along with his keys and badge. He sat, just zoning for a beat, his eyes taking in the disarray that was his front room.

Carry out boxes from his last meal three days ago reposed on his coffee table. They were probably stuck to the wood surface quite nicely by now, he imagined. That Chinese sauce was potent stuff, after all.

The half finished Bud Light taunted him from across the room. 'Come look at the cool stain I made..told you to use that coaster set you got from 'secret santa' last year!'

He sighed mentally, feeling the weariness seep into his bones. He was getting old.

He pushed himself erect, half-heartedly checking through unopened mail piled high on the counter top in a hap-hazzard bundle. He 'filed' a couple of bills. He would pay them on-line tomorrow at work. He tossed the rest back into the pile, heading for the refrigerator, extracting a fresh Bud Light.

He opened it, swigging a sip. It tasted cool in his throat but his stomach growled from lack of food. He couldn't remember the last time he had hot food..or any food for that matter.

Brass poured himself a bowl of cherrios, searching out the date on his milk jug...close enough. A couple days give or take wouldn't kill him. He leaned against the stove and finished off the bowl, his mind allowed to 'free fall' for the duration.

Afterwards, the man emptied his pockets on the counter.. eighty-seven cents in change, a paper clip, a parking validation ticket, his clippers and pocket army knife..the one he had purchased in Korea many years ago.

He crossed to his bedroom, unhooking his weapon from it's carry pouch, placing it in the drawer by his bed. He eased out of the shoulder harness. He preferred to wear his ruger on his side, but his friend had bought a similar holder recently so Brass thought ..what the hell..maybe it's more comfortable.

He hadn't decided yet.

He dropped the leather apparatus on the floor.

His cell buzzed, for the sound of the ring had gotten on his nerves earlier, so he had switched it to 'vibrate'. He checked the caller I.D. "..shit." He muttered, thinking about not taking the call but in the end... "Hello?"

"It's me, Jim..just calling to check on you. See if you're doing ok."

"..I'm good, Sofia." He lied, forcing an 'up' note to his voice. "Got some food in me, thinking about a shower then some sleep. What's going on?"

"That sounds great. I won't keep you, just wanted to check in. Let you know I'm thinking about you." The woman seemed relieved. "There's nothing new on this end, so..go down and I will call you if anything crops up, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." He evaded nicely. "And..thanks, Sofia. Means a lot..that you called."

"Get some rest."

Brass flipped the phone shut, laying it on the bedside table. He walked into the bathroom, relieved himself then washed his hands at the basin.

He looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his head at the image staring blankly back at him. "Geesh." The man examined the stubble of growth on his face. He desperately needed a shave.

He unbuttoned the front of his dress shirt, revealing the white tee beneath, unfastening the buttons at his wrist, rolling the starched fabric of his sleeves up his forearms.

He searched about aimlessly. Where the hell had he hung his clean shirts? He headed for the closet but was side-tracked, having remembered his half finished beer, so he detoured to the kitchen to fetch it before it got too warm to drink.

The door bell chimed merrily.

He halted mid-stride. If he remained very still, maybe they would assume he was sleeping and just go away. He stared at the closed entrance, keeping quiet.

The last thing he wanted to deal with just now was visitors..then...another thought struck him.

Maybe it was Grissom..maybe there was a break Sofia did not know about.

He crossed hastily, throwing open the door, his expression an expectant, hopeful one, even were he not aware he registered such emotions.

His mind shut down and his mouth fell agape. He...stared, one hand braced on the door facing, one on the opposite wall inside his home.

"..I know it is late." She explained readily, seeing his slightly askew features. "If you would prefer, I can return at a more opportune time."

He...stared...transfixed, his mind having shut down completely.

Weena searched the virile features, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She had not expected seeing the man again would produce such a reaction within her. She found herself..unsettled, to say the least.

"..I.." She swallowed, her suddenly dry throat closing slightly as she attempted speech. "..Perhaps..I should have phoned."

Weena felt the strain of the moment acutely, clearing her throat gently to hide her state. "Yes. Of course. That is what I shall do, then.." She chanced a small, polite smile. "I shall assume you will be available sometime tomorrow?"

She received no answer.

She ducked her head, preparing to make her exit.

Brass' hand snaked out, clasping her upper arm, his instinct kicking in..his expression one of incredulous disbelief.

"My God." He stated curtly, roughly tugging the woman into his arms, having stepped once, crushing the slight body tightly against his straining form, in an all encompassing bear hug of 'welcome'. One so tight, it took Weena's breath from her body.

Brass held firmly to his prize, his nerves stretched taunt, as he relished the reality of her presence...savored the fact that..this could be no illusion. "Thank God." He whispered reverently, doing just that, in a silent prayer of gratitude and awe.

"P...Please!" Weena pushed frantically against the immovable hardness of his chest, feeling warmth beneath her fingertips. "I..can not...breathe!"

Brass released his hold instantly, surprised himself, by the strength exuded. He drank in the sight of the lovely little face with it's startled eyes, the full, trembling mouth.

He smoothed her hair with a gentle 'touch'. "You're..safe!"

She scowled, moving from his vicinity, the awkwardness returning ten-fold. "I..I do..apologize for simply showing up on your doorstep. It was rather rude, was it not. Would it be alright if I came to your office then? Perhaps around ten?"

Jim Brass' relief suddenly gave way to a more basic emotion. "Where the ..FUCK.." He practically yelled the accusation at the unsuspecting woman. "Have you been?!"

She blinked her shock then..her features cooled instantly. The man witnessed a definite stiffening of her body. "..I will call for an appointment."

He stopped her intended departure with a well-placed hand. "Like shit! Not this time!" She was summarily informed and in no uncertain terms. "Get your sweet ass inside this damned house!"

Weena gasped, shocked as she was unceremoniously hauled into the room by a will greater than her own. She tugged uselessly against the strength of his fingers about her, by now..chafed, red wrist. She pushed on the steel bond, attempting to pry them from her appendage.

"How..d-dare yo.."

"Save it!" He exploded, his eyes allowing his mood. He held fast, ignoring any supposed ire on her part. "I've had half the man-power of Nevada searching for you..now you explain to me how it is that you come waltzing up to my door, without a fucking by-your-leave, seemingly.."

"I do NOT.." She matched his tone and mood. "Have to explain anything to you!" Her free hand clasped her necklace, her manner just as pissed as his. "Let go your hold on me!"

Brass..calmed slowly, releasing his grip. She jerked from his touch when she sensed he would allow it, marching determinedly toward the still opened entrance.

"Weena..where the hell have you been?" He asked plaintively. "I've been out of my fucking mind with worry!"

She glared back at him, the small breasts rising and falling with her annoyance, her eyes filled with her displeasure.

"It's been three fucking days..you couldn't have let me know you were ok?"

The woman felt a tinge of guilt. Had she hoped he might suffer a little over her absence? Had she purposely found reasons not to approach him? Was she that petty?

"..that is not important." She decided it was not. "I am confused and I am required to make a difficult decision..an important one." She tried calm her frayed nerves. "I come to you because I..respect you and value your input but if you insist upon being angry with me instead..I will be forced to find the answers elsewhere, it seems."

"I have a perfect right to be pissed at you!" He reminded peevishly.

"No..you do not!" She objected. "You caused the original problem..you lied about your interest in me..all the while knowing you preferred the blonde female. You are the experienced one in such matters, therefore..you purposely allowed me believe something that was not true..that could never possibly be true thereby causing me to feel stupid and ashamed and..embarrassed!" She barely stopped for breath. "You were the cause of my actions, I was merely reacting to your actions so...this is clearly not my fault!"

"Weena..don't fucking push me tonight. I've had three hours sleep in that amount of days because of your little stunt." He advanced on her, pointing his finger in her smug little face. "I'm in no mood to cater to a selfish, spoiled, obnoxious little asswipe that should have her ass blistered raw on a daily...hell...HOURLY basis! And don't you think I won't do it...you just fucking call my bluff.."

She wisely remained silent for once.

"It's been sheer hell, not knowing if you were dead...or worse!" He ranted. "You don't know what I see in this job..you can't even imagine and don't ever think it can't happen to you! It can! I've had to live with that reality these past days!"

She bit her lip anxiously, desperately seeking a way out of the situation without hopefully..losing too much pride.

"Vincent Gibalti did not shoot me..it was one of his people." She blurted the first thing to come to mind.

"So?" He questioned. "Does it matter in the long run? These are bad guys, Weena..they do bad things!"

"It is a lie..am I to say differently when asked?"

"What?...no." he denied. "I'm just saying..you saw Gibalti kill a man. He should go away for that, right? Tell them..when they ask..what you saw. The other matter will be addressed at a later date."

"He..had a valid reason to kill Alphonso Sneed. Does that not factor into the equation?"

"There is no valid reason to end another person's life..we can't play God."

"But you..yourself, threatened to do so to Vincent Gibalti, did you not mean your declaration?"

His features clouded over. "You've...spoken to Gibalti? When? How?"

"It was imperative I gauge his responses..his reactions to the issues at hand, was it not?" She reasoned his temper aside, hopefully. "I could not make a logical assumption without data. I was perfectly safe." She held her necklace aloft that he could see as much.

"Jesus God." Brass rubbed both hands over his face in an exhausted gesture, then allowed them to drop to his sides.

"Your justice system, while at one time, was of sound reasoning, ideas and principals, is now..corrupt and convoluted." She stated the truth as she saw it. "Those that do wrong are granted more protection..more rights..than the victims. I cannot put my trust and faith in such a system. Nor can I, with a clear conscience, put Vincent Gibalti's fate in such hands."

"It's the only system we have..we don't prosecute the bad guys..we catch them. A judge and jury take it from there. It is what it is, Weena."

"You not only refuse to see the problem, you refuse to acknowledge one even exists..is that what you are telling me?"

"I know the problem." He sighed. "I live the damned 'problem' on a daily basis. I'm just one guy. I can't fix the problem! We do what we can."

"That is unacceptable..especially when one's freedom..or very life..depends on the balance."

"You gotta let this go." He advised quietly.

"Apathy is not the answer, Captain Brass..it is the enemy. It brought down an entire civilization."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked earnestly.

"The right thing."

"What is that..in 'Weena World'?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fix the system." She was astonished he had not thought of the solution himself.

"You just don't get it..we don't have the resources, the money or frankly..the inclination. In a perfect world, yeah..that would be fantastic but..we don't live in a perfect world...do we."

The words saddened her greatly. "...I see."

"That's it?" His hand spread outward to ask the 'question'. "I see?" He shrugged his shoulders. "You have a better solution? I'm curious."

"We do." She nodded. "But that does not apply here. There is nothing to be done in your system which might take mitigating facts into consideration involving Vincent Gibalti's guilt or innocence?"

"What mitigating facts?"

She explained about Sneed and his ulterior motives.

"I'm sorry about Gibalti's daughter. We weren't aware he had another..but it doesn't justify killing Sneed..you don't take the law into your own hands."

"He does and has..the law in his world..for his people..apply to them."

"We answer to the law of the land, Weena..no one is above that."

She nodded. "I now see the issue more clearly."

"Then you will testify?"

"I am still undecided for..I understand Gibalti's law..I do not fully do so...this other you have explained."

"Look..can we talk about something else?" He asked. "This..is giving me a mother of a headache."

"You need to resume your routine. I interrupted yo.."

"No." He waylaid that sort of thinking. "I'm just.. 'problem-ed out' right now. You want an omelet?"

"..I do not eat animal bi-products..but..thank you." She politely declined.

"Animal bi-products, hum." Brass chuckled. "Then you make the toast."

"I should really.."

"Humor me." The man suggested. "See that tomato?" He pointed to the window sill above the sink. "Wash it for me."

She hesitated, uncertain if she were intruding or..

"Come on..you can save the world tomorrow. I don't like to eat alone and I'm a little hungry here..which is also your fault, just saying..so.." He slapped the tomato into an unresisting hand. "Cut me some slack and chop that while you're at it. I'll start the eggs."

She sighed lightly. "You are accustomed to getting your own way."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He teased, feeling the weight of the past days lift slowly but surely, his eyes twinkling his mood. "Want some coffee? I'll make you some coffee. See what a good host I am?"

"I do not trust you in such an agreeable mood." She decided.

"Hey..it's been a long day. Let's try to end it on an 'up' note, that's all I'm saying."

The woman returned to her task, willing to compromise on this one issue, for once.


	12. MIDNIGHT TRAIN TO GEORGIA

Brass sat back, sipping his coffee leisurely. "I feel almost human again." He mentioned in passing.

The woman smiled a small, mysterious smile, sitting her own cup down, her forefinger playing along the rim of the mug.

"What?" He had noted the gesture.

"..You are human."

"Well, I should hope so." He 'hoped'. "More or less, at least." He cradled his cup in his hands, his gaze on the pretty features. "I have to know something..don't get pissed, ok?"

She waited politely.

"I know..or..I think I do..why you left that night. And, relax..not going to ask you 'how'.." He lifted his hand, palm up. "You said..that I lied to you. I just wanted to clear that up." He held her eyes, his own sincere. "I was..confused. And while I realize, it may have seemed like I was shitting you around...I wasn't."

"That is in the past, is it not." She reminded. "I accept what 'is'...to do less would be illogical and unproductive."

"I don't think it's settled, no." He debated. "It isn't for me, at least. I don't like the idea of you thinking that crap about me."

"You are a male..it is simply your nature."

"Is that Major Tom speaking? Let me tell you something about a man..a male." He shifted more comfortably, leaning his forearm on the table. "Emotions are alien to us..we struggle with them. You women..you know how to handle them. It's like the deep end of the pool for us though."

She studied the design on her cup, but he knew she was listening.

"It was very flattering..to have such a lovely young woman's attention for a while. It's been a long time since anything like that has happened to me. It threw me." He shrugged. "I admit that. I found myself..liking it, as any man would." Did he feel the need to defend his actions? Maybe so..he refused to analyze it at that moment.

"It made me feel young again, maybe..I don't know." He dismissed the reaction, fiddling with the salt shaker to busy his hands. "It felt..good."

She was silent, her brow furrowed deeply.

"I let myself think all kinds of..things. At first." He smiled disparagingly. "Nice things." He lifted his gaze. She lowered hers.

The silence was not uncomfortable for him, but he sensed it was for her.

"But then..I realized how stupid that was. You should have been interested in Tom Harligan..he is your age. It should have played out like that."

It was getting more difficult to press on. "...Sofia and I..we aren't..together. Not that I don't think she is a beautiful woman, I do. And maybe..were things different. Maybe in the future.." He let it go. "I guess there might be...something there."

She stood abruptly. "It is..difficult to hear..." she lifted her head, striving for control. "..I wish you well but..at this time. It is not something I wish to..contemplate. I understand that you wish her for your mate. That is as it should be. To be honest, however...I ..simply do not want to think about it. It upsets me."

She took her cup to the sink, placing it into the basin. "I realize how immature that outlook is. I am attempting to cultivate another. If you could give me...time?" She forced herself to turn..to meet his eyes. "I truly wish you...well. Both of you."

He stared at her. She really was a very lovely woman. Very...lovely.

"You have been very kind to me and I do appreciate that fact." She put her hair behind her ear. "I do apologize for my shortcomings."

"..What is it you feel for me, Weena?" He suddenly had to know, because her words had given him hope.

The woman lifted a wide-eyed stare. He..stood, facing her directly. "Tell me."

"It would serve no purpose and only make things..worse, I think." She had long since decided. "But..I think of you as my friend...is..that alright?"

She sought his approval, waiting patiently for his decision. "I would never presume upon that friendship, of course. I only meant.."

"I know what you meant." He hoped he had, at least.

She nodded, satisfied that she had not offended him. "My friends will be waiting." She chanced a smile. "I should go now."

"Yeah, see..that's too bad, because..I've been stalling now for..as long as I could. Saying anything that came to mind to keep you here because..." He had walked slowly, coming finally..to stand directly before the woman. He searched her face contentedly for a very long time. "I don't want you to go."

"Any time spent with you is always...pleasant." She agreed. "But..it is also..a little painful ..for me, at least. Females are rather silly creatures, are they not." The full mouth pulled into a wistful smile. "It is all so fresh still. I am dealing as best I can but.." She let it go.

"I'm going to say something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." He leaned, placing his hands on either side of the counter top along side her form.

Weena blinked, his nearness affecting her senses. She moved as far back as she was able, waiting anxiously for his statement to be finished that he might not..stand so close to her.

"Stay here tonight." He held up a silencing hand. "Hear me out..I don't have any designs on you..I won't try anything unsavory. I'll be a good little soldier. Promise. It's just that..I am wiped. And if you're out there doing 'Weena type things'..I won't be able to sleep. I just know it." He stopped for emphasis. "It's not like you've got the best track record in the world with making good, sound decisions about..your own welfare. Gibalti's visit comes to mind. Tell me I'm wrong. That was my worst nightmare come to life."

"I will not do anything stupid. I will go to my friends. You have my word. You may sleep in peace."

"I don't know these friends, but I do know me.." He..moved closer. "Hey..we're both adults here..when I say sleep...I mean..sleep. Nothing kinky.." He cocked his head back and forth. "I'm too damned tired for something like that..even if it means, I'm a pussy. Come on..be a sport. Give an old guy the benefit of the doubt."

"You are not old..but even if you could be classified as such. The 'old' are revered in my society. They are respected and honored simply because they have earned such praise." She moved from his vicinity artfully, careful not to touch his person. "And yet..aging seems to trouble you."

"I don't know what 'society' you're talking about because, you and I both know..this current one is 'youth oriented' to the extreme."

"Even with all our faults, we are not so blind as to pay tribute to those who have not earned the admiration.. The young possess no real knowledge. They are prone to bad judgement and hasty decisions. They are rash and impetuous..most are relatively stupid in nature. Why would anyone admire such attributes? Let alone, wish to emulate them?"

Brass chuckled at the irony. "You could be classified among such a group, you know."

"That is why I try to listen and learn..to heed any advice or direction an elder might bestow."

She had taken no offense, he was pleased to see. "You are wise beyond your years, Grasshopper." He teased, but he was secretly pleased by her outlook. "Snatch the pebble from my hand."

She stared at his palm. "..There is no pebble in your hand."

The man grinned down at her. "Why did I know you were going to say that."

This did not set well with the woman for she sensed she had once again, failed in some life-lesson he had wished to convey.

"You aren't especially patient or forgiving of yourself are you." He read the emotions on her face easily enough. "It was a joke, Weena." He had softened his tone and manner.

"..Oh." She relaxed a bit.

"Stay with me." He asked quietly.

She was loath to refuse him anything but.. "I would rather not. It is still most uncomfortable for me to attempt.." She did not know exactly how to put the emotions she was feeling into words. ".. 'normal' with you when the reality of the situation has drastically changed between us."

He leaned, his hands encompassing the slender shoulders. He lowered his head, his lips gently probing the full, sensual pout of the woman's mouth for a brief eternity. The warm, yielding surface gave way easily to his expertise. He held her stationary for the duration of the kiss, his fingers tugging the petite frame intimately close.

"There.." He lifted his mouth only enough to speak. "Back to square one..remember?" His fingers filtered into the mass of dark curls at the nape of her neck, as he guided her mouth back under his influence. He deepened the kiss and the pressure of his mouth became a little more..insistent.

Weena's world fell away, as she was swept into the sensuality of the one the man was creating. Her instincts were to allow him anything he wished, but her intellect reminded her that he had the uncanny ability to twist her insides into knotted bunches of raw, exposed nerves.

She offered a small sound of protest, pulling her mouth from his influence. "You..should not.."

"I feel something for you." He blurted the truth, for he had liked the kiss very much. Way to much for his own peace of mind. But he knew something else. "I would like to explore those feelings, Weena."

She shook her head, lost in the deep blue eyes that seem look into her soul.

"I can't predict the future. But I do know..the last few days have been more than shitty. Just as I know.." He continued, holding her from any escape as yet. "I enjoyed spending this time with you. You took away every bad thing I was feeling. I'm a cynical, sarcastic bastard most of the time." Brass sought her mouth, his caress a slow, methodical examination that left Weena weak and shaky in it's wake. "I don't feel that way..when you're with me. That can't be bad, right?"

"Please do not do this.." She asked. "Simply to prove that you.."

"No baby.." He put his forefinger on her lips.. "Stop it." He knew where she was going. "I wouldn't do something like that." It hurt him to think she believed it of him. "Sofia and I are not together..we're not. We haven't..gone there."

"But you said you wished to do so."

"That was before you.." He halted. "You know what, Weena? I was stupid to worry about what other people might think about us. I don't give a shit anymore.." He didn't. "I want you here..with me..tonight and the next night and the night after that and if anyone has a problem with that..then fuck em."

"Do not be angry." She disliked his anger.

"I'm not angry with you, sweetheart." He stroked her face lovingly. "Hell, I'm not angry at all." He smiled for her. "I have been..ever since you bailed on me..but, that's gone. That is totally wiped from my memory banks." He knew she could relate to that. "Swear to God."

She seemed to breathe easier. "I..I do not wish to go from you." She admitted. "But..your feelings for this.."

"Shhh." He refused to allow her to go there. "Let's talk about.." He moved..closer. "My feelings...for you."

"You have deep feelings for her." She sensed as much. "She is what you need. You know this."

"I have deep feelings for you." He stated quietly, stroking the curve of her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Until you see her again." She remembered well the pain of such a reality.

"I deserved that..but, you didn't. Did you." He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, well..that was before the three days of hell you put me through. Something like that is sorta a wake-up call."

"I...I wish desperately to believe you."

"Then give me the chance to prove it. Stay with me tonight." He lifted the small face, his eyes boring into the brown liquid that beseeched him so appealingly. "I want to make love to you, Weena. You must sense that. Do you understand what that means at all?"

"You..said you did not...earlier."

"Yeah, well...I lied." He added hastily, "not that I'm lying now.. I just didn't want to frighten you away so soon...before. If you want the damned truth..I would have said anything to keep you with me." His pride didn't seem all that important at that point.

She lifted her arms about his neck, eagerly seeking his lips, the small tip of her tongue pushing through the opened space between their mouths to caress and tease him to an early erection.

She broke the moment, glancing downward curiously.

"What the hell did you expect?" He refused to apologize for his condition.

"What..does it mean. Did I not do it incorrectly?" She was fretful.

"You're kidding, right?" He was momentarily waylaid.

"NO!" She had never been more serious, obviously. "TELL me! I..can do better! You have but to.."

"No, honey." He quieted her. "You're doing everything just right." He reassured her. "It's..supposed to do that." Not this early on, he could have added.

She..looked. "It is..gone." She seemed crestfallen.

"Well.." Brass held his grin. "That's only temporary, I'm sure. I got side-tracked. Not your fault."

"Make it come back." She commanded.

He chuckled. "Why don't I shower first, hum? Then we can..talk about it."

"Yes, but..make it come back first!" She asked anxiously.

"You...make it come back." His hand curved to the indentation of her waist as he tugged her unresisting form closer, his arms encircling her in their strength.

She looked longingly to his mouth..once again lifting her arms about his neckline, pressing her body lovingly to his.

Her mouth was delicious and warm, drawing him into the erotic world he so desperately wished to enter. He allowed her to experiment, for at first, the contact had been tentative..uncertain on her part.

Brass encouraged her exploration, grunting his approval from time to time, increasing the pressure of his hand. The one that constantly massaged her upper back and shoulder blade. His other fingers gently teased the sensitive area just along the small of her back.

Weena had a weakness for that type of stimulation. The man was rewarded each time he found the correct 'spot'. She would inch forward, mewing softly, her stomach pressed intimately to his, her thighs moving suggestively against his aching middle.

He did not try to stop his reaction, his hardness growing with each second under her guidance.

He had stepped strategically, wedging into the very nice valley between her legs. He could feel her 'heat' even through the fabric of his slacks and her jeans.

Weena pulled back at one point, a tiny intake of breath alerting him to a problem. He did not have to be the detective he was to decipher her dilemma.

He smiled a little shit-eating grin for her. "That chafe?" She had pressed her fingers to her lips, her expression a woe-be-gone one. "Need to shave, huh." He lifted his brows. "Poor baby." He commiserated, noting the slight reddening of her skin where she had touched his..

"It is coarse." She scowled, staring at the dark stubble of shadow on his jaw line.

"That's because I'm a manly man." He grinned his mood.

She smiled that smile that made his dick increase in size. "I am aware of your attributes."

"Yeah? I'm saving a few for later..but, you just keep thinking that way." He took her hand, tugging her along as he went. "So..can I trust you to stay put while I rectify this problem or are you going to have Scotty beam you up again?" He threw her an old-fashioned look over his shoulder.

She pulled up short, alarmed. He waited patiently for her to explain. "..You..were being facetious..were you not." She tried a small chuckle but it did not quite come off.

"Ok, I'm gonna let that one go." He waved it aside. No damned way was he going to break this mood. "Answer the question..will you be here when I come out of the shower or not?"

"Do you wish me to be?"

"Damn..that's a hard one." He feigned indecision.. "Can I get back to you on it?"

She dimpled for him and nodded in the affirmative. "I did not wish to..go."

"No?" He leaned..kissing her leisurely, with a hint of promise of intimacy to come. "I like when you tell me what you really think." He teased. He pointed his finger at her, taking on his best 'firm' look. "Keep doing that."

She downed her head, clearly enjoying the exchange. He let her fingers slip from his. "Ok..gonna go and eh.." he motioned with his head. "You want the tv on?.. Some hot chocolate? Ovaltine?" He quoted one of his favorite movie lines, knowing good and well, she would not pick up on it.

"Mel Brooks..Young Frankenstein." Her smile widened. "It is how I learned early on..American movies."

"Not sure what you learned from that one but.." He found himself impressed. "In my book? It's a classic...and...so are you, lady."

"I will amuse myself." She informed him. "Please take your time."

Brass hesitated. "You could watch." He chanced a rebuke.

She laughed softly. "That would be too unnerving at this stage. I am not as...sophisticated as I would wish. Please bear with me."

"I really don't want you to go, Weena."

"You don't trust me." She was surprised. "I give you my word that I will remain here. I do not wish to be apart from you."

He remained silent, his instincts alarmingly active for some reason he did not wish to analyze. "No..it's not that. I mean..that's great baby..that's..the best but.."

"Then what?"

Brass ran his hand about his neckline. "I don't know.." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "..You ever have this feeling that..everything is just too damned 'right'? That something will come along and..wreck it all? That maybe..we're not meant to be that..happy?"

She was concerned for him, her eyes showing her empathy.

"If I go in there..what if this isn't real? What if I'm like..dreaming or something and that's the 'wake up' point.." He tried to laugh it off. "Hell..I have been up too long, I guess." He turned away, a little embarrassed. "I'm starting to lose it."

"I am real." She assured him. "I assure you."

"What if this is like that 'Bobby thing' on 'Dallas'..the shower scene..the entire damned season was a dream sequence."

She was lost.

"Aliens and dead mafia guys and a beautiful, young woman attracted to me..come on!" He griped openly. "The stuff of dreams, right? And the work load of late..it was killing me. Maybe.."

"James." She walked over to him, touching his cheek lovingly. "I am very real. And while you may very well be exhausted..you are not the type of man to 'lose it'...You are the most grounded individual I have ever met."

"Yeah, but..the last three days have really.."

"Kiss me."

"There you go..you would have said exactly that in my.."

She smiled. "Kiss...me."

He kissed her. And then...he kissed her again. And yet again.

"Fuck it.." He whispered his involvement. "If this is a dream sequence..sign me up for the series."

"Leave the door open." She suggested. "I will be a good...soldier." She recalled his earlier statement to her. "I will not invade your privacy. And ..you can talk with me."

"Or..you could watch." He iterated.

"You are being mean to me." She giggled infectiously. "While I have seen a male's form, I have never seen your's..you are sensing this makes me self-conscious and you are enjoying the fact, yes?"

"It's a guy thing."

"The sooner you go..the sooner you may return to intimidate me further."

"Good point..." He glanced around, checking for his robe. He remembered it was on the hook in the john. "Don't touch that door."

She sighed happily for him.

"Kiss me 'goodbye.'" he insisted.

"You are not going anywhere." She was trying very hard to not allow him see how charming she found him.

"Kiss me anyway..just for the hell of it then." He..insisted more strongly.

She went into his arms, her mouth clinging to his hungrily and of long duration. She pulled away, her eyes still closed. "You are deliberately doing that."

"Doing what?" He nuzzled her neckline, suckling the fragrant flesh, sighing his pleasure.

"Arousing me..then...withdrawing."

"Oh? Am I arousing you?" He blinked innocently. "Let's discuss that subject in a little more detail, hum?"

"Go." She scolded emphatically.

"Or..you could cum." He liked that idea better. "What about it..you want to cum? You liked it last time..or you seemed to. I could..eh.." He licked his lips absently. "You know..help you out with that if you..."

"GO!" she pushed on his chest, her expression set.

"Ohhh..I like when you order me about like that."

"You are like a mischievous little boy at times. Not a very pleasant one!"

"I'm not a little boy angel." He assured her. "I'll prove that statement...in a few minutes."

She cast him a doubtful look which made him smile. He ..went.


	13. EYE OF THE BEHOLDER

SEXUAL SITUATIONS. MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE. IF EASILY OFFENDED, SKIP THIS CHAPTER

"So.." Brass undressed mechanically, raising his voice slightly that they might still communicate comfortably. It felt a little weird, that the woman did not just come into the shower with him, but he had refrained from asking such a thing at this point. He knew she was not at that stage, even if he were. "Tell me about yourself, Ms Wright."

He decided small talk would put her more at ease. He needed her 'at ease'.

"You know all there is to know." She examined the articles on his chest of drawers, fingering this and that. There was a pocket watch in a case that was interesting. And a picture of a man and Jim Brass, smiling, holding up a large fish. It appeared to be the ocean behind them and they were standing on the deck of a boat.

"No, I don't..where were you born, for instance." He gather the shampoo and body soap, putting them on the ledge in the shower stall.

Weena hesitated. There were official documents, of course, created for such questions but..she disliked lying to this man. "It was not a very good place." That much was true, she evaded. "But, before..it was beautiful, much as your Northwest, with an abundance of trees and majestic mountain ranges. We experienced seasons and our oceans were vast and breathtaking."

Brass scowled, grabbing his robe. He leaned out the door. "..Before?" He had halted in setting the temperature of the water, thinking the statement an odd one, but he was getting used to such things.

She stopped playing with the remote, "Where were YOU born?" She changed subjects tactfully.

"Before... 'what', honey?" He shook his head minutely, questioning her with his expression.

"..There is only war now..well, when I left." She put the remote down, searching for something else of interest, finding it in a black box covered with dust. "May I?"

"Yeah." The man dismissed the question. "So..like, you're originally from ..what? Russia? Afghanistan, maybe?" She had the coloring for those areas.

"My..my parents are here." She brightened, finally having something of herself she could relate safely, without prefabricating. "Is this a medal?"

"Got it at a garage sale." He lied. "They are here in Vegas?" He was suitably side-tracked.

"Well, the vicinity, yes."

"What does your dad do?" He returned to his shower, which had been running continuously during the exchange.

"He is a scientist..a Physics instructor."

She glanced out the drawn blinds of the room, smiling. "You are not a very good housekeeper." She fingered the dust on the wooden slats.

"Wow.." He lifted impressed brows, lathering his body absently. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"And mother is a physician." She finished, happy he seemed pleased with her family 'history'.

"That explains your 'smarts'. He rinsed, smiling at the thought, then lathered and scrubbed his body once again.

"While I have the capacity for knowledge, sadly...I do not always have the inclination."

He chuckled for her unconscious wit. "That can be said of most of us, I guess."

"You have been married?" She had noted a picture of a young girl on the night stand and a few more on his chest. "This is your daughter..the one in the photograph?"

"Ellie..yeah." He rinsed, anxious to be done. "She's a troubled kid but I'm hopeful. We..aren't as close as I would like, but you know kids. They have to find their own way."

He turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around his waist, tucking it in securely. "She visits sometimes but it's always..strained, ya know?"

"How long were you wed?"

"Too long, according to my ex." He joked, toweling himself dry. He donned the black silk robe that he had purchased on impulse about a year ago. He liked to refer to it as his 'playboy period'. "I'm decent, if you want to stop yelling at each other."

She leaned about the door facing as if checking the truth for herself. He smiled at her. "Gonna have to shave now, cause you're such a little whiner baby..." He loved to tease her.

She ventured into his domain cautiously, he noted. Which made him grin. He slapped some shaving lotion on his face to soften his beard, then hooked in his electric shaver. "I gotta tell you..that shower felt great!"

She moved closer, his actions intriguing her. She craned her neck to make certain she didn't miss anything.

He thumbed the switch on his razor. "..Am I doing it right?" Brass was amused that she seemed so enthralled with such a simple act.

Weena settled back, unaware of her actions until he had brought them to light.

"That's not a phrase I will be using again tonight, just for your edification." He wanted it stated for the record, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

His eyes locked with her's in the mirror and Brass read her like a book.

"Nervous?" He had inadvertently reminded her of the situation at hand.

She glanced about his person, noting the greying mat of chest hair revealed by the opened robe, the very masculine line of his forearms, shown by the short sleeves that fell about his elbows, the all too knowledgeable eyes that stared back at her so patiently.

There was something most virile about the man..something which made her want to blush.

"..Yes." She felt her inadequacies deeply, suddenly feeling very much out of her depth.

He stepped leisurely, blocking any exit path with his body. "No." He stated empathically. "No way in hell are you running out on this one."

Had she had flight in mind? Her body was so tense..perhaps he knew her better than she knew herself. "I..I know the biological process." She stammered rapidly, explaining her hesitancy..or ..whatever label he wished apply for what he forced her feel. "I know what happens between a male and a female."

"Do you." He kept his tone even, his gaze..neutral. "That's good." He approved.

"I..I can not imagine you..doing such a thing."

"Can't you?" He scowled slightly, cocking his head just a little. "...Look at me, Weena."

She found she couldn't do that at present. She fiddled instead, with the toothpaste tube she had picked up from the sink. "..your instincts were correct. You should have chosen a more..capable partner. The blonde female would not be acting so.."

"I know this is new for you. New experiences can be..a little scary at first. But," he took the toothpaste from her unresisting hands, sitting it aside. "It is not new for me. I know how to make it..very pleasurable for you. Do you trust me to do that?"

"That is exactly the problem!" She wailed. "Of course I sense that you are very much more..adept than I."

"I didn't say that." He scolded almost paternally. "I said..this can be a phenomenal thing. A beautiful, moving thing. I want to be here..with you. There is no place I would rather be, alright?"

She chanced a glance, her eyes hopeful..vulnerable, but..

"That's first and foremost, ok?" He advised. "As to the other? That is simply the fear of the unknown. It's perfectly natural that you be a little put off by the reality of the act."

"You must find my..behavior tedious." She sighed heavily, picking up his cologne bottle, her finger tracing the raised letters of the front label absently, over and over as she spoke. "You are accustomed to more..eh..."

He watched her closely, secretly touched by her 'behavior'.

"I..I learn very quickly, however.." She informed him readily. "I have excellent reflexes..they should prove most beneficial, correct? And I adapt easily to foreign situations. Perhaps that will compensate for my lack of skills and/or knowledge of the sexual act."

He nodded slowly. "I want the hell out of you right now...just saying."

She closed her eyes, exasperated. "What does that MEAN?" She wailed.

"It means I want to make lo..."

"NO!" She practically stamped her foot. "I do not understand the perimeters of that statement!"

"It means.." Brass slid his hand over his forehead as he considered the problem. ".. I want to fuck you." He rephrased indelicately.

She...blinked.

"I want to place my penis inside your vaginal canal and biologically..join with you." He tried again, seeing her blank stare.

"..oh."

The tip of his tongue darted about his lips, his eyes mellowing two-fold. "Yeah.." He nodded, drawing in a deep, cleansing breath. "That's about the jest of it."

"I..have read many articles. The first time is often..painful..yes?"

"That's my job..to make it as comfortable as possible." He said. "I know how to do my job, Weena."

He made her believe him and..he had not laughed once at anything she had said.

"...oh...well." She felt better. A little, at least, but her stomach still had all these flutterings and..she felt decidedly tremulous inside her body. "Good..then."

"Oh, it will be 'good'." Brass could practically guarantee it. No matter what price he had to pay to reach his objective. "That..I promise."

The silence came and for the first time, she seemed ok with it.

"You know." He decided to 'share'. "This is the first time I've ever experienced a 'hard on' just from a conversation."

"Is that acceptable?"

He laughed shortly. "Feels pretty good to me." He shrugged. Then he chuckled again. He allowed the moment to die naturally.

"..What shall I do?"

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"Should I..go to the bed?" She asked..politely. "Are you ready for that..eventuality?"

"Baby..I've been ready." He muttered. "Come mere." He motioned with his head. She hesitated only slightly then..moved into his space, waiting patiently for further instructions, he was certain.

His eyes softened and he trailed a gentle finger down the side of her face. He lifted her mouth with his forefinger under her chin, his lips grazing her's warmly.

He liked kissing her..he could spend hours kissing her but..at this moment in time. He had other priorities.

He lifted his mouth, his eyes lowering. He took in the soft sage green of her top, noting the full swell of her breasts beneath the clingy fabric. "Let's get you comfortable." He reached, his fingers sliding beneath the rim of the bottom band, and he lifted the garment over her head in one slow tug.

She had lifted her arms to aid him, her hair falling in a cascade down her back and over her now bare shoulders.

He tossed the object aside, gathering a handful of curls in his right hand, lifting the mass to take in the fragrant smell of flowers and vanilla. "I love long hair on a woman."

"Am I now required to compliment you?" She thought perhaps that would be a nice thing to do.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, angel."

"But, I wish to do so." She seemed oblivious to the fact, she stood before him with only her bra and jeans now. "Truly!"

He slipped his finger beneath the tab of her bra. "You really want to make me happy?" He flipped the hook with one flick of his thumb. The man moved the sides of the lace apart ever so slowly, his eyes on the plumb orbs he was unveiling.

Her skin was flawless and creamy. Her breasts, firm and rounded.

He had halted, nuzzling the material with his cheek line, his tongue wetting the erect nipple, then swirling about the deliciously taunt flesh leisurely.

Brass relished the hesitant moan which escaped Weena's throat, and the woman had leaned to his administrations, her hands playing in the hair at the back of his neck, sending shivers of pleasure up and down his body as she massaged the area.

Already her breathing was becoming more and more shallow and he knew without feeling, that she was wet.

He knew..because he was hard. Hard and pulsating and..rigid!

He worked the front tab of her jeans, concentrating his efforts on the other nipple, suckling hungrily..his breath hot on her flesh.

He pushed her jeans over the shapely hips, moving from his pastime with a reluctance he had never felt before.

Her cheeks were flushed and beautiful, her hair attractively disarrayed, her eyes trusting and..alive with need. Need he had instilled within her.

He removed the bra which had hung haphazardly off her shoulders. "Step baby." He knelt, easing the jeans down, helping her kick off her shoes, and slide the material away from her lower body.

He left them where they lay, more interested in observing his handiwork.

He arose, taking in the amazing sight afforded him. He could not prevent his hand from cupping an unrestrained breast. He kneaded and squeezed lovingly, rubbing the perk little nipple into a painful erection.

"You ..." He shook his head, still feasting on the soft curves, her exposed flesh. "Take my breath away, Weena."

She was so beautiful..desirable. And he wanted to see every last inch of that amazing body.

He enclosed her in his arms, his mouth searching for her's. He gently pushed his tongue past her lips, tasting her. She smelled of cinnamon. He suddenly fucking loved cinnamon.

She clung to his neckline, returning his kiss, moaning softly for him.

He could feel the crush of her mounds against his chest. His hands massaged bare flesh on her back and..lower, as he slid his fingers into the band of her panties, taking them in the wake as he moved them over the bulge of her buttocks, allowing the flimsy fabric to rest just under the sweet cheeks of her ass.

He took his time in acquainting himself with the feel..the texture..the firmness of her bottom. He squeezed gently, rubbed lovingly..spread her with his fingers ever so slightly..just enough to arouse her.

She was squirming against his straining bulge, making him crazy with need. The soft kitten like mews she offered driving him to distraction.

She clung to his mouth, her tongue melting to his erotically from time to time, causing his penis to swell to granite awareness of her abilities.

It rubbed against the terry cloth, straining to be released. Without thought, he followed the dictates of his body, moving against her, pressing the bulge into her heat. He had lifted her leg with a hand beneath her thigh, holding it to his outer thigh as he 'fit' into the space he had created.

Brass moved slowly, back and forth, in the ancient movements of love-making, by second nature. His mouth traced a path from her throat to the opposite side, marking her possessively, sucking roughly on the smooth skin.

He rarely resorted to such things, but it felt 'right' in this case, as he justified his actions by telling himself later on..that her constant moans of delight had urged him on to more primitive behavior. That's what he told himself.

He was usually a most patient lover..enjoying prolonging any foreplay established. Taking pride and pleasure in assuring his partner was pleasured before he allowed his own release.

He had no explanation then..why he could not wait to remove the baby blue panties that he might have access to her cunt. He wanted to shove inside the molten depths..to take his pleasure. To stop the ache in his balls. To release the coiled tension in his body.

To hell with anything else. He would make it up to her later. But, a part of his mind screamed..you idiot. This is her first time. She is a fucking virgin. Take it slow! Take it easy!

And still..he found his fingers easing the silk down her thighs..urging her to "get them out of my damned way, baby!" When, in reality..it was the man, who removed the offending material, leaving them in a pile beneath his bare feet.

It was the man, who..after having gauged her wetness with a few meaningful strokes of his middle finger into the hot, slippery cavern..grasped his own throbbing shaft in his free hand, placing it at the entrance of the giving surface.

It was the man..who, having whispered soothing inanities, eased the large bulb of the head into the incredibly tight opening. He shushed her objections, his mouth distracting her, his tongue bold..innovative..confident. His hands taking her breath away as they touched her flesh.

He groaned brokenly, having gasped his amazement. It felt so fucking good..so...phenomenal!

It was the man, who..ignoring the small whimpers of protest, continued to ease his cock up the

delectable passageway, inch by excruciating inch.

Sweat broke out on his forehead from the exertion of having to hold back. But to his amazement, his efforts on her behalf began to pay off.

He felt her body become less tense, felt her response to his kisses increase to erotic sensuality..the constant moans and whimpers of passion heightening his senses to a razor sharp edge.

"Stop now, baby..don't..move." he warned as the sweet little ass lifted, swallowing his cock yet again. "let me.." he swallowed, his throat dry..parched. "do this..right!"

"P-Please!" she tightened her embrace about his neckline, her mouth eagerly searching for his lips. Her breath fanned his face, her eyes beseeching him.

He cupped her ass cheeks, shoving hard into her once..and with her heartfelt gasp of wonder..shoved again..harder.

She kissed him ardently, encouraging his actions.

He thrust rhythmically into the steamy depths awaiting him, his hands boldly examining each inch of her naked flesh..touching..stroking..massaging..loving..all the while taking his pleasure in her body.

She denied him nothing..nothing! And encouraged him..everything.

Jim Brass was a man possessed. The thinly veiled veneer of civilization was slowly torn from his psyche by the woman's sensuality..the young, ripe body..his for the taking.

He took. Without shame..without guilt..without hesitation.

He felt the white hot intensity of release nearing..his thrusts increasing. He had taught her early on his preferences.. "Move!" He commanded. He needed her to..want it as much as he.

"Show me." He whispered hoarsely. "What..you want!" Hurry! His mind screamed the taunt. The old guy is losing it..his control is.. "Damn it, Weena!" He practically stammered the 'request', his voice breaking with the emotions he was experiencing. "NOW!"

The brilliance exploded all around his mind. A tidal wave of intensely vivid colors that threatened to drown him in their brightness. He rode the crest for as long as he could, prolonging the exquisite pleasure..submerging himself in it's strength.

He felt the small body tremble, and her cunt contract several quick, jerky movements around the head of his dick, heard her sharp intake of breath and uniquely feminine outcry of utter contentment.

He took pride in that moment..immense pride. He had worked for it..he deserved the reward. It was a dirty job but some lucky son-of-a-bitch had to do it..he simply could not believe it was him that got the position.

Her face was flushed, her hair a mess..her eyes sleepy..sated.

She had never looked more beautiful to the man.

He hated to do it, but he knew she would be sore. He eased out of her, watching his semen drip unto the floor below them. He took his finger, rubbing some of the fluid on the sensitive clit. Just because he could.

She sighed happily, laying quietly in his arms.

"You're supposed to knock my hand away."

She..smiled. "Later..perhaps."

"All fucked out, hum." He tugged her up and onto her feet. He had lifted her unto his sink basin in the throes of the moment, apparently. "Wuss."

She giggled infectiously, allowing his lead.

He threw the covers back, making a spot for her to lay. He looked down to the woman, his features allowing all the emotions she aroused in him. "You're all naked."

"It's your fault." She held out her arms to him. He did not need a second invitation.

"Damned straight." He embraced her securely, pulling the covers over them. She cuddled to him, sighing happily.

"Keep me warm." She lay her head into his neck line, kissing the leathery skin.

"Feed you..keep you warm..fuck you." He 'griped'..feeling better than he had in decades. "It's all about you, isn't it."

She laughed throatily, making his dick thicken with..anticipation.

"A little of it was about you, if I recall.."

"We're all messy."

"If we shower, you will only get me messy again.." She pointed out. Then..lifted her head, frowning hard at him. "Will you not?"

"Ohh, decidedly." He sighed. "But I'm going to do that regardless..after your nap."

"That's better then." She settled back down, reclaiming her 'spot'. "Make certain you do not forget."

"I'll make a mental note to self."

She yawned. "You are a man true to his word. That was...very nice."

"Nice?!" He took exception.

She signed, her arm going about his neckline. "Very...now, let me go to sleep. I always sleep after you fuck me."

He chuckled lowly. "Far be it from me to deny tradition." He planted a kiss on her lips. "And don't say that word..it makes me hard."

"Fuck." She whispered sleepily. "Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck..fu.."

He swatted her backside one sharp reprimand.

"Ouch!" She ..whined, rubbing the spot slowly.

"Here..let me do that for yo.."

"No..you were mean to me." She denied him access.

"I'll kiss it later and make it all better."

She turned over and moved from him. He pulled her back, curving his body to her's. "Go to sleep, nut bar. I have an early wake-up call."

"Take the day off.." She leaned back against him contentedly. "Stay with me."

"I have to work..keep you in panties."

She gave up the fight, her fingers intertwining with his. She lay her head on his hand and..drifted off to sleep.

Jim Brass listened to the sound of her breathing for a very long moment then..closed his eyes and sleep peacefully ..the first time in three fucking days.


	14. MURPHY'S LAW SAYS...

Jim Brass was a contented man.

He had awakened to the feel of a warm body pressed intimately against his. It was a nice feeling, granted. He turned slightly, his arms encompassing the slight frame, as he moved closer. He nuzzled the curve of Weena's nape, breathing in the light fragrance that clung to her skin.

He liked the scent. He liked it very much.

She shifted, presenting him with a tantalizing glimpse of two very beautiful..very..naked..breasts.

She stretched luxuriously, snuggling back into his embrace. She was not ready to awaken just yet.

Brass had no problem with that. It just didn't get any better than this or at least, the man could not imagine anything topping such a moment.

Just goes to show how wrong a person can be, he guessed, for in the next second, he felt slender, warm fingers trail across his thigh then attach themselves quite boldly, to his already thickened penis.

The object sprang to vivid life of it's own accord, lengthening..hardening rapidly.

The man made a mental note to speak to it about such behavior...later.

"Hey.." He felt appearances should be kept up, if only for the sake of his manly imagine. "Little sleepy here." So..he had lied.

"You may sleep." Weena straddled his thighs, her own stretched wide over the muscular area. "It appears to function on it's own quite well."

Brass chuckled at her wit, then read her face in the very early light of day, which filtered into the half-pulled shades of his bedroom. She had been perfectly serious, her expression saying as much.

"It should not take long." She assured him, guiding his dick to the entrance of her 'slip and slide', as the man had labeled his new play toy at some point last night. "Do I disturb you unduly?" She hesitated, her large eyes clear and anxious to please.

"..Take your best shot." He shrugged as nonchalantly as his heightened nervous system would allow. "Need any help?" He was a gentleman above all else, after all.

"No, thank you..most kind." She had already returned to her past time, trying to fit the large bulb of the head into a very tight space, if he remembered correctly.

Brass gallantly permitted her actions, his hands involentarily moving to the slender hips, his eyes glued to the proceedings. "...No problem." He philosophized.

"It is..very large." She was having a little difficulty, scowling over the fact, concentrating her efforts more determinedly, he was glad to note.

The head of his dick was pushing insistently against the giving surface of Weena's opening. It felt delicious, but..the man found himself frustrated, lifting just a tad, unable to simple lay there any longer.

He stifled a groan of acquiesce, closing his eyes to the 'feel' of the invasion of her body by his member. "N-Not..large, baby." He had never felt more a man, however, suddenly. "It just..likes you." A lot, he finished in his head.

He breathed out, gasping sharply as the unique sensations claimed his mind for a goodly while.

Weena could have cared less, easing down on the solidness of the man, relishing the experience.

She grunted softly, mewing suggestively.

She took his entire length into the tight cavity, settling upon the scratchy patch of dark pubic hair awaiting her arrival, squirming this way and that to better enjoy the sensation.

Brass grunted, loosening his grip on her hips, only just realizing his fingers dug into the supple flesh a little too hard.

He opened his eyes to the incredulous sight which greeted them.

Weena leaned forward, bracing her weight on his chest, her palms flat, lifting her ass as he had taught her, then sinking back down ever so slowly on the rigid tool she 'rode'.

The man lifted anxiously, bereft when she took his 'treat' from him, even thought Weena thoughtlessly repeated the action several times, stroking his penis lovingly.

The heated surface of the slick hollow engulfed him tensely, convulsing about the head of his penis spasmodically if he moved just right. It felt so very good.

Brass watched, his gaze fixed, as the plumb little melons bobbed erotically just below his line of sight.

He was as hard as a fucking boulder and he wasn't sure just how much more of this 'torture' he could endure before he lost what little control he had manage retain up to this point.

The friction of movements heated his blood, his balls were full and aching by now.

Weena seemed 'involved' as well, however, which was a wonderful thing. The pink nipples puckered and erect, hard to his finger's touch as he teased them, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from the woman.

Brass covered both mounds with his hands, squeezing the full orbs from time to time, the constant inarticulate sounds escaping the woman's throat arousing him to full passion.

He felt his fluid building unchecked behind the wall of resistance he attempted build. He knew he seeped from the slit of his cock with each pump of the woman's amazing little ass.

"..B-Baby!" He gasped his request, his tone having said it all. He was lifting even as he spoke, offering his 'gift' to her.

The thick fluid shot convulsively from his body of it's own accord, evoking a rather sharp, abrupt outcry of protest from the man's lips, as the ecstasy overtook him.

He had been so immersed in the act, that he was not certain, directly afterwards..or at least, when he had come down from the euphoria of the 'ride'..if the woman had climaxed or not. She had slipped off his body, lain for a few seconds, panting heavily then..snuggled down into the covers, turning her back to him.

He struggled to one elbow, concern etched on his craggy features. Brass was thinking how to phrase the delicate question when..Weena sighed contentedly, issuing a peaceful little sound of satisfaction.

Brass' natural sense of humor came to the fore. "...Was it good for you too?" He had to say it or die.

He received no answer. He moved that he could see her face. It reposed in a state of tranquility.

Her eyes closed, her breathing even.

Brass looked around aimlessly, feeling a bit..unnecessary. "Going to take a shower now." He made mention.

She offered a sound of disension, nothing more.

Brass grinned for her attitude, rolling out of bed.

He took a leisurely shower, finding the woman out of bed upon his return. He heard her rummaging around in the kitchen, so he dressed and went in search of her.

Bacon was sizzling in a pan, bread was in the toaster but she was nowhere to be found. He was stumped for a second, until the door opened and she entered with newspaper in hand. "I am adept at many things. I thought to prepare you breakfast." She had motioned with the paper to the kitchen area.

"Umm huh. Did you forget something?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh." She smiled happily, crossing the front room, lifting her arms, encircling his neck, planting a suggestive kiss on his lips.

"Well, that is very nice.." He lifted impressed brows. "But I meant...the bacon."

The pretty features froze with alarm as her other senses kicked in. "OHH!" She scrambled to the stove only to find her bacon burned to a blackened crisp.

Brass tried very hard not to laugh in her face. "Hey..it happens."

She lifted remorseful eyes. And he thought for a second, she might cry.

"It's ok." He soothed expertly. "I don't have time anyway. I really have to get going."

"Oh..oh, of course." She smiled overly bright for him. "I ..shall gather my things. I..can call the Institute for a car if you will drop me somewhere."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. "You're hanging around for a while, right?" He hung his head..gesssh..could he have put it more shitty? "I mean..eh..last night was.." He sought a cool word. "Great, I thought. Phenomenal..wasn't it?"

The man waited anxiously for her reply. "We kinda 'clicked'...didn't we?"

Weena was experiencing many different emotions, uncertain of what was expected of her.

"I have to work, Weena." He put it on the line, his tone a grave one.

"Of course you do." She readily agreed. "I totally understand that."

"I made some calls.." While he dressed. "I will put two guys on the house. They can bring you by for lunch, if you would like? Around one?"

"What do you.."

"Hey..Vincent Gibalti is still very much a factor here..did you forget?" He asked. "Do you think he forgot?"

She seemed lost.

"Just make yourself at home." He instructed. "Stevens is picking you up breakfast..that ok?"

"I...eh..yes, yes, of ...course." She relented. "Go..you must not be late." She insisted, not happy with the way of things, but not sure how to rectify them. She had thought that perhaps they could spend the day together but...he obviously had made other plans. "I will improvise. I will be fine." She smiled for him.

"I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Of course." She retained the smile. "I should enjoy that."

He leaned, kissing her gently. "You were amazing last night." He returned her smile. "Thank you for..everything."

She inclined her head regally. "Go." She gently guided him to the entrance of his house.

"Do not open that door for anyone but Stephans..tall guy, blonde, about thirty..he'll be the one with the badge."

"Yes..I mean, no..I won't."

"Lock it!" He motioned curtly.

She nodded and..closed the door gently. She locked it.

Weena looked about the unfamiliar surroundings, feeling more than awkward. She made the bed then..thought perhaps a shower might feel good and clear her head. She sat out two clean towels, adjusting the water temperature absently.

She removed Brass' shirt, the one he had worn last evening, the one she had donned upon awakening..stepping into the hot spray.

Her mind was troubled. She did not understand the workings of a relationship with a human male. She obviously was feeling more for the man than he was her. It made her sad but..it was what it was.

Perhaps she could change his mind later, if there was to be a 'later' for them. The only concrete thing of which she was certain, was..she did not regret her actions. Last night had been everything she had hoped and more.

She understood about making a living. She simply had to adjust her thinking patterns.

Weena lathered her body, soap in hand. All in all..it had been a wonderful experience. She found the man very virile. Most attractive a specimen. Strong..sensitive..very...Alpha Male.

The thought made her smile. She lathered her hair, sighing lightly.

'The very...thought of you..." She sang softly, remembering the words verbatim.

'And I forget to do..

'the little ordinary things..that everyone ought to do.. (she rinsed her hair carefully..)

Weena thought that James Brass had rendered the song very much more lyrically than she, but it made her feel good to..remember that time. When he had dropped his shields a little and shared a portion of his world with her.

'I see your face in every flower

'Your eyes...in stars above..

'It's the thought of you...

'The very though of y...

"OHHH!" She had gasped, at first horrified, her hand clutching her necklace frantically..almost activating the mechanism that would alert her people of 'danger'... "...JAMES!" She chastised severely, finally having recognized the 'intruder' into her private domain... "You should NOT...DO...that!"

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she tried to calm it's erratic tempo.

Brass stood, leaning against the sink edge, his arms crossed leisurely, his gaze a studious one. "Still think they can't get to you if they want?"

"That is not amusing!" She snapped her pique.

"I got as far as the 7-Eleven." He stated quietly. "I found out..I really don't want to work today..decided to take a 'sick day'."

Weena lost her animosity. "..You are not feeling well?"

"No, honey.." He smiled. "I'm playing hooky..taking a personal day. I want to spend some time with you."

She stopped wringing the long dark hair which hung over her right shoulder. "...You do?" She beamed him her delight. "I am pleased, James..very much so!"

His eyes traveled her body with masculine appreciation. "You are.." He shook his head. "One fine woman, Weena..have I told you that?"

"I am quite ordinary." She smiled her amusement, stepping from the shower stall, seeking a towel to wrap about herself. "But..if you believe that..then I am content."

He watched as she squeezed the excess water from her hair, blotting it with another towel. "You know the song."

She questioned him expectantly, then..it 'clicked'. "You heard." She blushed, the pink rushing to her cheeks, making the freckled bridge of her nose more pronounced. A fact the man found fascinating. "Well..it is a rather melodic composition. One I do no real justice to, but..thank you." She shrugged the slender shoulders. "For lying so sweetly."

"I am not lying.." It bothered him she would think he might...about anything.

Her smile increased. "Did you feel you had to return? That I could not amuse myself?" She cut him a teasing look. "I am very adaptable, you know. You did not have to concern yourself so."

"I wanted to come back." Brass scowled for her wording.

"I too, should return to the Institute..I suppose I am ..playing hooky as well." She philosophized.

"There are those that need my help, but..I cannot seem to help myself of late. I am not certain how much good I could do for the patients."

"Maybe we both deserve some time off, what'dya say?" He pushed from the sink determined. "Get dressed. We'll grab some breakfast and make a plan for the day."

She cast him a wistful look. "Do you think?"

"Hey, I'm paid to make the big decisions.." She was informed. "It's why I'm the Big Kahuna..the Big Cheese..Numero Uno...and any other cliche you want to throw in."

She chuckled, feeling a thousand times better already, now that she was in the man's company.

Perhaps it was going to be a good day, after all.


	15. LIFE'S LITTLE TWISTS AND TURNS

"No..I wish to pay for this repast." Weena was adamant on the matter. "I checked the balance on my accounts..the ones you so graciously discovered I owned." She was excited to be able to contribute. "I possess a modest savings accumulation."

"How 'modest' are we talking." Jim Brass thought to humor the woman even though he had no intention of allowing a woman to pay for a meal but she seemed so happy believing he might. "I'm not cheap..but, I can be 'had', you know."

"Forty-three thousand, eight hundred, twenty-three dollars and sixty-seven cents."

"...Well, that's not chump change but..no." he relayed the 'rules of engagement.' "I'm from the old school. The guy pays. God knows, my divorce taught me that." He quipped.

"That is archaic thinking.." she managed, quite straight-faced. "Which precedes the fall of nations."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you jerking me around?"

She..smiled. "It is rather silly, though. Why should the male carry the entire relationship's monetary burden?"

"Just never you mind, 'why'." He explained. "That's just the way of things..end of discussion."

Two new arrivals at the table interrupted what could have turned into a lively debate. "How's it hanging, kid?"

"Like a Louisville Slugger, Major Tom." Weena provided the requisite reply, apparently, for the man held his hand aloft, fist closed, while they 'bumped' knuckles in some ritualistic ceremony of mutual comradery.

"What it IS!" Tom Harligan slid into the booth, forcing the woman to squeeze over to the side. "Hey..you clean up ok..for a girl!" He made a 'ewww' face.

Brass questioned the 'visit' with his expression to Carlos Rivera.

"Got some intel from the Mob Squad." As the Major Criminal Investigation team was affectionately dubbed. "Gibalti's right hand guy, Emilo Ames, has dropped off the radar. Best guess is that he's been "transferred".." Carlos "quoted"with his fingers, "to a less 'hazardous to his health' location. Nothing concrete yet, but they're thinking..Russia."

"Great." Brass cursed his luck.

"Yeah, the system is pretty corrupt. Our Russian equivalent is somewhat lax in the execution of their duties. They have even been known to take the occasional bride or two."

"The Commie bastards!" Tom shook his head woefully. "What is this world coming to? So..you wanna go out dancing or something?" He leaned suggestively close to Weena, who leaned discretely away, blinking her shock. "Emphasis on the 'or something'?"

Weena was female enough..now.. to pick up on the innuendo. She cast Brass a hasty 'check'.

The man remained quiet, his expression unreadable.

"..You..you have never expressed 'interest' before, Major..I..eh.."

"Hey..I was on duty!" He took exception. "I'm not assigned to you now, though..am I."

"..Umm..." She constantly sought out the man across the table from them. "..No..I suppose you are not. I..am somewhat at a loss.."

"Not asking you to have my kids..just a date." Tom sighed impatiently.

"Come on, Romeo.." Carlos had picked up on Jim Brass' quietness even if Tom Harligan had not. "We have to go."

"Hey..I'll call you. Give me your number." Tom did not resist the gentle lift from his partner, fishing for his card, offering it to the woman. "Write it on the bac.."

Brass' hand interceded the exchange. He lifted a rather chilly gaze. "Take a hike 'junior'..she's got other plans."

Harligan's mouth fell open. "GET..OUT!" He was surprised. "No way in hell..really?"

"You'll excuse us. I have to go pull my partner's foot out of his mouth." Carlos directed the younger man with a firm but semi-loving hand. "Ease on down the road, 'junior'..before he puts a foot up your ass as well."

"Hey! This blows!" Tom was pretty sure of his facts.

"Yeah, well..the world is a harsh place at times." Carlos sagely advised. "See you, Captain..pretty lady." He smiled pleasantly just before he shoved Tom Harligan out the door of the restaurant.

Weena instantly sought Brass' reaction to all that had transpired. "You..did not object. I assumed I was to be..polite?"

Brass turned his head, glancing out the windows of the diner, his insides churning sickeningly. It had been a long time since he had felt..what he was feeling. He was determined to master the emotions before he spoke again.

"I did not wish to..offend him." Weena tried again, sensing his anger. "It was such an innocent request, after all..was it not?"

"I shouldn't have to 'object'!" The man snapped abruptly, his anger transmitted in the depths of his eyes. "Innocent, hell..the bastard wants in your.." He caught himself, lowering his voice and his..eyes.

The silence was thick.

"It matters little what the Major wishes.." Weena told the truth as she saw it. "My priorities are centered around..your wishes."

Brass felt like an idiot.

"He is your friend and I did not want to alienate him."

He rubbed the middle of his forehead with the knuckle of his thumb. "Ok, that was.." He closed his eyes to the truth of the statement he was about to utter. "Beyond stupid."

Weena waited patiently, watching him intently.

Brass struggled with his emotions. "Not used to..feeling that shit." He admitted, if only to himself. "...Sorry." He managed, finally able to meet her eyes. "I'm..sorry, Weena." He reached for her hand feeling the connection he needed.

"You must teach me how to handle such things, Captain."

"Or you could teach me.." He realized. "..Captain?"

"The title suits you quite well. I will, henceforth..refer to you as such."

"No..you will not." He lifted her as he arose. "You will call me 'James' cause that's my name. And I kinda like it when you do."

"If that is what you desire." She was more than willing to humor the man.

"We'll discuss my 'desires'..later." He threw her a 'look', keeping his tone low for other diners were a little too interested in the conversation after his outburst a few seconds back. He paid the tab absently. "And in great detail." His eyes told her just how 'detailed' he meant to get. "But my name is James..or Jim.." He iterated. "Or..Master." He mused. "Your Highness?" He tried that one out for size.

Weena liked this mood very much better than his previous one. "Or..buttwipe." She had heard Major Tom use this term many times in referencing Carlos Rivera.

"Hey..little respect for your elders here." Brass cautioned.

Weena's smile faded slowly, he noted, wondering at the change in the woman. He followed her line of sight.

Sofia Curtis was making her way through the area, stopping to respond to an occasional 'hello' from her fellow peers. The diner was a regular hang out for cops. She was well-liked. Brass turned his attention to Weena, reading her insecurity.

"It's ok." was all he had time for before Sofia was upon them.

"I thought you were sick." She teased. "If this is a day on Lake Mead, I better be included in the package or I'll squeal."

Brass chuckled easily. "..I was thinking..Disneyland. Never been."

"Are you kidding me? Well..stay off the tea cups..I barf every time. Hello.." The woman nodded amiably to Weena. "Remember me? We've met briefly."

"Yes." Weena confirmed that she did, indeed..recall the meeting. "Detective Curtis."

"Very good." Sofia was impressed.

"She has total recall." Brass explained. "Except when it comes to remembering her checkbook to kick in for lunch."

Weena frowned at such a nonsensical statement but remained non-committal on the matter. "I shall allow you privacy." She made to move off, as discretely as she knew how.

"Whoa." Brass caught her hand, holding firm. "You have a habit of pulling a Houdini..stay put!"

Weena was clearly unsettled. "I am..merely going to the vehicle."

"Why..you can't drive." Brass teased openly.

"You can't drive a car?" Sofia was amazed. "Really?"

"I am adept at piloting a craft, however ..which requires infinitely more skill." Weena bristled, embarrassed before the man to be found lacking in a skill all seemed possess.

"You can fly a plane but you can't.." Sofia was just getting her facts straight, not meaning any offense.

"A..plane?" Weena questioned. "I believe I said a craft...anyone can 'fly a plane'"

"Well, I can't." Sofia admitted. She questioned Brass with her look.

"Plane..craft. Tomatoe..tomaatoe.." He joked. "I'm sorry I brought the whole thing up. We're off to check out the sights today..do the tourist thing." He took Weena's hand, deliberately, which Sofia did not miss. "She's like a kid..I have to entertain her." He kissed the top of the appendage in open affection. "Aren't ya."

"No." Weena scowled.

"Are too." He countered. "So..want to play hooky with us?"

"Eh.." Sofia 'got it'. "Seen one white tiger..seen em all. Maybe next time."

"Don't know what you're missing. We're a fun crowd."

"You're a nut case." The woman stated her opinion with a gentle smile. "You guys have a good time. A little R & R will do you good!"

"Be careful out there." Brass reminded.

Weena watched the woman walk away, her insides trembling. Brass was close enough to feel the slight tremor. "Hey..what's wrong?"

She could not chance speaking, shaking her head negatively, clutching his fingers for dear life.

"You ready?" Brass was touched by the unconscious display, allowing her the moment.

She nodded, her heart swelling.

"The world awaits." He moved her to the other side, his arm going possessively about the small incline of her waist. "Let's go get some red paint." He laughed at her expression. "You crack me up..you know that?"

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

IN THE DEEP RECESSES OF SPACE..A VESSEL MOVES SILENTLY, SPEEDING PAST STELLAR BODIES, IT DESTINATION FIXED..

The woman awakened. The light hurt her eyes, so she shut them.

"Is that better?" A melodious voice beckoned her forward once again.

She opened her eyes to a very soft glow which soothed her aching head.

"You are safe. You have been very ill. You are much better now, however."

She nodded that she 'understood', too weak as yet to chance a reply.

"You will feel disoriented..fatigued. This is normal. It is good you have regained consciousness. Have you any questions?"

"Where..is this?"

"It is the Terazylon..our vessel. We journey to our home planet. We are almost home, child. Does this make you happy?"

"Yes."

"It has been a long time coming, has it not. Our people await us. A new world awaits."

She nodded. Then..her hands felt it. She lowered her eyes, astonishment in them.

"He is doing very well. He is strong."

"I am..with child?"

"We were able to save him ...after the accident."

"I..I do not ..remember."

"Yes..there was extensive damage. But, our technology is vast. You will recover."

"I..do not ...understa.."

"It will come in time. All will be explained. Now you must rest..if only for the child's sake, yes?"

"Y-yes."

She closed her eyes, falling into the peaceful aura surrounding her.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jim Brass read the back of the video cover.

Well, that one sounded about as interesting as a car salesman's pitch. He put it back, moving on down the aisle. The man inadvertently glanced up, catching a woman's eye across the way. There was definite 'interest' there, at least..in her ready smile.

He smiled back out of courtesy. For some reason, he could not cultivate any real need for 'connection' of late.

It was his day off and all he really wanted to do was 'veg'. He had tried to get into the novel he had selected a couple days ago but he found his concentration definitely lacking.

He was about to settle for the ever entertaining, 'Citizen Kane' when something caught his eye.

His hand reached, caressing the front cover almost sensually, his eyes taking in the lovely blonde woman displayed thereon. His forefinger stroked the miniature replica slowly..his mind finally at peace.

Weena.

A feeling of desolation came over the man. A depression settled about him. He absently read the promotional print on the back of the sleeve. He gently replaced the video, leaving the store empty-handed.

The entire drive home, Jim Brass tried to shake the irrational mood he had sank into.

What the hell was wrong with him of late?

It had gotten so bad that he had made and actually kept, a few sessions with the departmental shrink.

Nothing major had come out of the talks to date, but Brass was glad he had an avenue of release for some of the weird things he had been experiencing of late.

The dreams alone were disturbing.

This Friday..he, Grissom and Nick Stokes were flying down to Baja for a week of deep sea fishing.

God, that sounded good. Brass could not wait. Maybe a change of scene, a break from the routine would shake whatever the hell this doom and gloom shit was.

He could only hope.

The shrink had said it was probably just that..that he needed some down time. That his job was a high-stress situation, after all.

All Brass knew was that he wanted to feel better again.

He could not ever remember being this affected by work. He had seen a lot of shit this past year..what with Warrick's death and all. Maybe it was residual grief. Who the hell knew.

Yeah..some time off sounded great!

Still..what the fuck had that been when he had seen the 'Time Machine' video?

It had been a pretty normal day until that moment. He had been a little distracted of late. A little down but...damn!

That black mood had hit him like a Joe Louis right hook.

Just out of the blue.

He opened his front door, throwing his keys on the bar as he passed, heading for the frig.

He stared at the empty shelves, staring back at him. Damn! He should have stopped off at the shopping mall. He grabbed the last beer, trudging to the shower.

An hour later found the man sorting through laundry, his mind on auto pilot. Time after time, he had promised himself he would approach the subject with his cleaning lady. If she would add 'laundry' to her 'to do' list..he would pay her anything she asked.

He disliked 'woman's work'. The phrase made him smile..then..scowl darkly. That wasn't funny. Was it? He knew better than that shit..didn't he? Still...something lingered in his mind. Something..vague and unreachable.

He shook the doldrums, continuing to sort his clothes. He put the hamper aside, some movement catching his eyes. He had missed a sock. But..when he extracted the article..it turned out not to be..a sock.

He examined the blue silk with the white lace trim. "What the..." He was..stupefied. Where the hell had these come from? These weren't in the hamper last week..oh, wait..it had been a while since he had gotten to any laundry.

That is why he had to do it today. He had run out of things in his drawers. It was either wash something or go get some new underwear.

Could they be Ellie's? But..Ellie hadn't visited in months. And she certainly had her own hamper.

Brass loved a puzzle but this was a little uncanny. He had brought no woman home of late and the last lady to visit had certainly not been a size eight. Which is what the tag on the panties said.

Size eight.

There had to be a logical explanation but for the life of the man, he could not think what it might be at present.

He dismissed it, throwing the panties in the 'wash' basket.

An hour later found the man spread out on the sofa, ESPN channel blaring a hockey game. For once, Brass slept soundly..deeply.

His breathing was even..he had even reached RIM.

The images came, as always of late, but not the horribly graphic ones that left the man disturbed and unsettled when he awakened.

No..these images were soothing..peaceful...welcomed...

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"It is lovely here."

Yes, he had to agree. The sun felt good on his skin. He was shirtless..no shoes, his feet propped on the deck. The laziness of the waves against the side of the boat lulling him.

"I'm glad we came..best day off in years." He murmured.

"Playing hooky is fun."

He had not opened his eyes for he was so comfortable but he could 'hear' the smile in her voice. He returned the gesture. "All this fresh air is making me..frisky. I wanna..play."

He opened his eyes, seeking her out. The pretty face smiled down at him, large brown eyes watched him, filled with gentle humor.

"Is that allowed?"

He hooked his fingers into the front of the vivid blue bikini top, rubbing over the giving mounds of her breasts in what he hoped was a suggestive manner.

"It's required." He assured her, pulling her down beside him, making room for her on the sun deck's cushions. He sought the sweetness of her mouth, his tongue playfully teasing her's after only a second of contact.

"There are many boats about us.." She pointed out the obvious.

"Exciting, isn't it." He eased the straps from her shoulders, kissing a path from her neckline to the beginning swell of her breasts.

"You are supposed to discourage such behavior, are you not..Officer?"

"No shop talk." He chastised, uncovering her breasts, secure that they were shielded from any prying eyes. "You're big on mathematics, aren't you? Do the numbers..69 have any mystical significance for you?"

She lifted her arms, pulling him closer. "Teach me."

"Ohh, hell yeah, baby." He was all for that notion. "Let's move this little party inside..shall we?"

He suddenly could not wait to have her all to himself. He arose, pulling her to her feet. He kissed her soundly and of long duration then..leaned, to grab his beer before heading down the..

The loud crack made his head swirl about seeking out the source of such an interruption.

He felt the girl's hand torn from his as her body jerked back, falling heavily on the hard deck. Red liquid flowed from the back of her head, her eyes were fixed and open..staring up to the white fluff of clouds above.

He screamed her name, the cop in him realizing the situation even if his consciousness had not yet processed it all..

WEENA!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The man had sat bolt upright, his entire body covered with a heavy sheen of sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably, the nightmare all too real.

Brass' breath was coming in ragged gasps..his chest heaving with the exertion.

His eyes took in the familiar surroundings of his house, but his mind was still reeling from the horror he had just awakened from.

"God." He covered his face with unsteady hands, bowing his head. "Jesus..God!"

He could not get the impressions out of his head. It was all so..vividly real.

Had he really called out the name or had it been part of the nightmare? And why... 'Weena'...

The woman from the Time Machine. What the ...FUCK was going on?

"God..please help me." He pleaded unashamedly. He thought perhaps..he might be going out of his mind. "I..don't ...understand."

And he did not..not any of it. He needed it to stop! He wasn't sure how much more he could stand. He just..wasn't.


	16. All's Quiet On The Western Front

The phone rang, jarring Jim Brass from the reports he had been perusing...not reading, for his mind was not that focused tonight. He picked up the receiver, automatically answering.

"Captain Brass..not sure you'll remember me. My name is Calvin Mahone.. I'm assigned to the U.S. Marshal's office, we're out of Reno, down here." The deep baritone came through the line with a lazy, southern accent. "I gave you my card that day on the boat. Hey..I'm just making a courtesy call here? To let you know that your..friend.. is safe, settled in and awaiting the trial date for our mutual scumbag, Mr. G."

Brass's hand gripped the phone more tightly as the man continued his narrative.

"I know you didn't have to be so cooperative, not a lot of inter-agency interaction these days. Of course, we can protect your friend a little better, as you said." The man reminded. "But you made it easier for us to do our job, for which we are appreciative."

"Yeah, eh..." Brass was playing it by ear on this one. "We all have to work together, I guess."

"That was a little scare we had that day, but, thank God your instincts were in working order. Not sure that little lady would have been alive to testify had it not been for your quick thinking."

Jim Brass was not following the conversation at all, but bits and pieces seemed to 'fit' somehow so he kept silent, hoping this man would have more information to share.

"We do what we can.." He stated absently. "I..eh..don't suppose it would be prudent for me to speak to 'the lady'..just for one call, maybe? Just to..I don't know..'closure' comes to mind. I followed this one from day one, after all." He hoped he had, at least. It seemed like he had..now.

"If it were up to me, you could talk to her, but..even I am not privy to her whereabouts now..once she was transferred out of my hands, we lose contact if we are not assigned to protect the principal." It was explained. "Hell, I know you mean her no harm. You saved her life that day yourself. It's just that..well, I don't know where she is..plain and simple."

"...Yeah..I understand. Is there someway you could get a message to her at least?" Brass grasped at straws. "It's just that..it's all kinda of..fuzzy. That day and I am not sure.."

"Well, hell yeah, it's fuzzy. I bet it's fuzzy! You whacked your noggin good on the side of that rail when you took her out of the line of fire." The man's laugh grated on Jim's nerves. He tried to ignore the sensation. "I knew you should have let us call the EMTs. I understand that you had her best interests at heart, though. We got the guy. A Michael Salvo, right? He's one of Mr. G's underlings. He's singing like a canary.." Again the laugh. "Talk about two birds with one stone! We hit the jack pot on this one..thanks to you. The Justice Department could not be more pleased. That's why this call."

"Michael Salvo..yeah. I know the asswipe."

"Sure..he had sit himself up on another boat..we had agents waiting on him when he hit the docks. Stupid moron!"

"He tried a hit with you guys on board?" That didn't sound right.

"You are a little vague on that day, aren't ya. No..he took his best shot, forgive the pun, before we got to you guys. We were coming up from shore. You're the guy that saved our star witness." The man said. "When we got there, you had her safe and sound..he missed by a mile! Say? How did you know he was over there waiting? I've been curious."

"Just dumb luck, I guess..it is Vegas, remember. Maybe some rubbed off somewhere."

Mahone chuckled his appreciation. "Well, she's fine and doing ok, last I heard. Thought you would want to know."

"Yes." Brass tried to keep his tone light. "I appreciate the call. Really."

"No problem. If you're ever in this neck of the woods..I'll spot you a bud light."

Jim took another shot at information. "Hey, you guys got my reports, right?"

"Well..eh..no, partner. I was giving you some leeway, seeing as how you were pretty shook up after the scuffle and all." There was hesitancy in the man's voice. "I have been stalling on this end, figuring you would send them when you could. To tell you the truth, not sure how much longer the old man will wait before he contacts your uppity-up."

"I'll send them out..sorry." Was all Jim could think at present.

"It's fine..just when you can, though. It would help to keep the shit from hitting the fan, you know?"

"Can I have your fax number?"

"It's on the card, partner. Just 'Attention' Cal Mahone. I'll get them and pass em on."

Jim had no idea what card he meant. "Count on it."

"Well, I'll get off here and get back to work then. Nice talking to you, Captain."

"Same here. Eh..call me if anything new comes in..can you?"

"Not supposed to but..what the hell. I'll do my damnedest."

"I would be beholden." Brass thought that was what he was supposed to be, at least.

"Take care, now..ya hear?"

"Yes, you too."

He heard the click, unclenching his fingers from the phone. He stared at it for a long moment, lost in thought. It was only then that he remembered..the man had not answered his question..the most important of all. He had inquired about a message..getting a message to..to..

"FUCK!" Brass could almost recall a name. A..face. At least now, he knew why his memory was so damned gapped. He must have banged his head good. He did not even remember doing so. He did have one hell of a migraine there for several days though. That, he had no trouble recalling.

He thought about phoning Mahone back..but, he resisted the urge. He wanted to keep that avenue of communication open. And if the other man knew of his troubles with the case..he would clam up immediately. It's what Brass would do, after all.

He needed to speak to this woman, though. Perhaps she could fill in the story details. That likelihood seemed improbable now, however.

He pieced together what he could from Mahone's call. Part of his 'dream' must have been real. This woman and he had been on the boat. Gibalti's asswipe took a shot at...

Brass arose, cursing under his breath. Why the hell couldn't he.. He...settled.

It wouldn't come if he kept picking away at it.

Ok, so..he had prevented the woman from being hurt. That part was good. What wasn't 'good' was that he had allowed her to be out in the open so..stupidly. What the hell had he been thinking?

From the rest of his dream..maybe, with his dick? Maybe that's why he hadn't fought the Feds taking his witness away. Maybe he knew they could, indeed..be more professional in their approach to the problem.

He crossed to the windows of his office, looking out on the lights of the Strip, deeply engrossed in his musings. He crossed his arms, his feet planted firmly apart, absorbed in thought.

He had crossed the damned line..pure and simple. How the fuck had he let it get so out-of-hand? He had risked his whole fucking career for a piece of ass..which he probably didn't even get, knowing his luck of late. Vegas 'luck' hell..he disgusted.

His luck with women had been disastrous.

Why had he believed this woman would be different? What in the world would have made him do such an incredibly foolish thing? How could he have allowed such a rookie mistake?

He hurried to his desk..sitting at his computer. He ..stared at the screen. What was her name? How did he pull info up if he did not even know what name to look under.

Think..he commanded his brain.

He searched his personal files around the date he thought the incident might have occurred. It took almost half an hour but then..there it was. In bold print.

Alexis Wright. It had to be...everything fit. This was the woman. Surely..this was it.

He read the case file rapidly, his heart beating hard in his chest.

Within the hour..he was caught up. In theory.

Something did not sit well with the man, however. Knowing the facts did not seem to alleviate the unrest in him mind.

He made a mental note. He would speak to Rivera..to Harligan. Brass..scowled..no, that wasn't right. Harligan.

Harligan...

Something...what was it?

Brass shook the moment. He would speak to the men..but he would have to be careful. He didn't want anyone to guess his condition. Maybe..with time. It would all come back. The last fucking thing he needed..or wanted..was something in his jacket about..mental instability.

Damned shrinks!

So he would talk to Carlos Rivera and Major To...

Brass sat, bolt upright at his desk, his fingers stopping their movement over his keyboard.

MAJOR TOM.

It wasn't..Tom Harligan..it was...Major Tom! That was 'right'...yes..that was..how it should be.

For the first time in.. Well, it didn't matter. Something was...right! He sensed as much. He KNEW as much.

Something was..fucking right for a change! It felt damned good.

He smiled.

He hadn't smiled in..Brass sat back in his chair. He..relaxed, the smile fading from his lips with time.

He reached for his coffee, sipping absently. It was cold.

"Major Tom." He nodded thoughtfully. "Major...fucking...Tom."

He felt..better. Something had clicked..finally!

He sat..and he...waited. Jim Brass was a very patient man when he had to be. He folded his hands over his abdomen, linking his fingers and..cleared his mind.

It was going to be a long night. He suddenly did not mind.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS ICSICSI

"It goes well. Of course, it will take time but.." The woman smiled her pleasure. "It is very heartening, Loriya, is it not?"

"It is, Mother." The woman smiled half-heartedly. "Very heartening but..it is only the early stages. We must expect set-backs. Our way, for so long has been..a different path."

"Yes, but the Northern Region responds so well. Many leaders emerge. Many compromises have been suggested and met without too much opposition."

The woman did not have the heart to dash her mother's hopes this evening. "As you say, then." She humored the older female.

"..You are tired, child?"

"A little.." It was admitted. Loriya removed her outer garments, laying them aside carefully. They were old and treasured among her people. She showed them respect. "The little one drains what reserves of strength I have these days." She jested. "I do not understand why I am so exhausted. Is it natural for a female to be so at such a time?"

"Your body must adjust to another life-form, not to mention the physical change or hormonal fluctuations." It was patiently explained. "The child you carry is part human, remember."

"They hardly allow me to forget."

"Our race can be..most judgmental but..in time they will forgive."

"Forgive?" Loriya objected to that term. "I do not seek their forgiveness. I have made no transgressions. None worthy of judgement."

"Let us not quarrel." The older female sighed heavily. "Are you hungry?"

"You have told me the sire of this child was a good being..a noble being. A being of principle. To what exactly, may one find objection?"

"He is human..a fact you should have taken into consideration before you allowed him access to you."

"..Excuse me?"

"It matters not..there are many who still find you favorable. Why, just today, your Sire was approached yet again. Many request you for their consort!" Her mother was excited by the prospect. "Even though you are..." She glanced to the small bulge apparent beneath the draped gown her daughter wore. "Well.."

"I assume I am already bonded." Loriya was becoming angry. "To the sire of my child!"

"You assume incorrectly." It had been a difficult day for all concerned. "He has, very likely, returned his attentions to the female he favored before your arrival on the scene."

The blood drained from the young woman's face. "...What?" She whispered shakily.

"..Beloved. I do not mean to distress you but..you must give up these unreasonable hopes of ever reuniting with.."

"What...female?" It was demanded. "Of whom do you speak?"

"This is not the time to.."

"Mother! Tell me!" Loriya abruptly interrupted. "Do not keep things from me! I hate when you do!"

"You must not upset yourself so. All is as it should be now. It will take time to.."

"You will tell me of this woman..or I shall refuse to meet with any delegates until you do so."

"That is being childish and.."

"NO MORE!" She turned and made her way down the sweeping staircase. "I am not a puppet for your amusement! I have a will..one which I intend to exercise freely from this moment on! You and Father build this dream on your own. I wish no further association with.."

"You wish the truth? Are you so certain you can bear up under it, Loriya?"

She had halted her steps, the doubts clouding her mind suddenly. What had they kept from her? She was alone now. She felt her aloneness more and more each day. As if a part of her was missing and would never be found again.

At least now..she had some sort of hope. Not knowing was..was it better than..knowledge?

"I have tried to shield you..to protect you. Can you not trust that I hold your best interest to heart?"

Loriya touched her abdomen gently. The child moved about so very much these days. Was she to build it's future on lies? Even ones meant to shield her from the bad things in life?

"I must know, Mother."

"Then..know." The female indicated she was to sit.

Loriya retraced her steps, taking the seat indicated, across from her mother. The hot wind drifted up from the barren plains below the stately, if dilapidated mansion. It had once been magnificent..well cared for, filled with life and gaiety. They reposed in an opened balcony area, with huge pillars lining the cracked and faded veneers of walls.

It's mood was rather solemn now, however.

"Humans are hardly monogamous creatures. And from your own experience, you can see..they are not especially responsible in their sexual practices."

The younger female blushed fully, averting her eyes.

"Their minds are easily manipulated, their intellect questionable to say the least. They cannot govern their own private little worlds let alone, an entire planet. They are war-like, violent creatures incapable of reason, compromise or rationality."

"As can be said of our own race.."

"Centuries ago, yes. We have learned from our mistakes. We have changed..for the simple fact..no other choice was left open to us."

"That remains to be seen."

"This man..this human you pine for..does not want you. In truth, he has forgotten your very existence. It was very simple for your Sire to insure that eventuality."

"..What did you do?"

"It is done. And cannot be undone. The sooner you face that fact, the sooner you may resume your life. The one you were meant to live out. Here..with your own kind."

Loriya arose, her senses reeling from all that had been said. "My... 'own kind'..Mother." It was sadly confessed. "Suddenly sickens me to my core."

She ...left, unsure in her own mind ..of her destination.


	17. FAIRY TALES CAN COME TRUE...

SEXUAL SITUATIONS..ONLY MATURE READERS PLEASE.

Jim Brass tossed and turned. Damned dreams would not go away..night after night! The man fought the images, even in his subconscious state.

"It likes my touch.." The large brown eyes with the black spike of long lashes sought him out, a quizzical aspect in the creamy depths. "Does it not?"

Weena shifted comfortably, resting her body alongside the man's, her naked breasts crushed to his chest. She seemed oblivious to her state of undress, relaxed..totally at ease with both the current subject and her surroundings.

Brass allowed her 'play' for some few minutes now, both amused and bemused by it. "How can you tell?" He teased indulgently, his mood a little too mellow, but hell..what man would not be in a terrific state of mind at such a moment.

The tiny fingers probed his organ tentatively, her touch not exactly..unwelcome. "It is very beautiful...the shape." She examined him meticulously. "The texture."

Brass glanced at the object in question. He didn't know about 'beautiful'it was..hard as a damned cement block, maybe.

She ran her thumb gently back and forth over the smooth head. "I enjoy the feel..very much."

"Oh yeah? Hey.." He was determined to keep things light, even though he had never felt more like 'getting serious'. "Knock yourself out..I'm putty in your hands."

She frowned up at him. "Putty is not hard."

He chuckled the tension in his body away, moving the long hair over her shoulder. "Can't see my play toy." He explained his action, his gaze dropping to the pink bud of her nipples.

"Do you find me acceptable?" She had glanced to her nakedness even as he had. "Is my form to your liking?"

"It'll do in a pinch." He saw her reaction, tempering his natural sarcasm. "Hey..why so insecure suddenly. I've just spent the last hour or so trying to show you just how beautiful you are..didn't it 'take'?"

Weena returned to her past time. "I have never touched a male."

"Never would have guessed." He flattered purposely.

"It feels good?" She was anxious to know. "What I am doing?"

"It feels damned good." He lowered his defenses a tad, his tone gentle for her.

"Teach me your preferences."

"Learn them by trial and error." He insisted, knowing he would get much more out of it that way.

She had not liked that statement, pouting prettily for him.

He grinned at her antics. "That won't work."

She frowned harder but..in the end, only shifted more comfortably, leaning to him, throwing her leg over his casually. "I wish to please you..how may I do so, if you do not co-operate?"

"Why do you wish to please me?" Did he need his ego stroked even more so than she already had this evening? He felt pretty damned good right now, was all he knew, not adverse to prolonging the feeling a little.

"I enjoy your reaction." He was readily informed.

"Oh, you do, huh."

"Yes."

"How do I react?"

"Favorably."

He laughed out right at such honesty. "..Any man would react favorably to you, Weena." He told the truth.

"They do not matter." She dismissed airily. "They hold no interest for me."

"But..I do." He trailed his index finger along the side of her temple, moving stray hairs from his path as he went, enthralled by the softness of the long tendrils.

"Decidedly." She leaned over him, her lips caressing his gently. She pulled back, gazing at him contentedly.

"You could do better baby." He had to say it or die.

"I do not think that to be a true statement." She shook her head negatively.

He smiled up at her, his hands filtering into the lovely fluff of her hair. "Yeah, well..love you too."

"No..you do not. It is far too early for such a statement." He was chastised. "Only time and life experiences shared would temper your decision on such an issue. You were trivializing the subject, were you not."

"Fine..I like you..a hell of a lot then..how's that?"

She smiled for him, lying her cheek unto his chest. She lay quietly for some few moments. He played with her curls.

"Your heart beat is very soothing."

"Let me know if it stops."

She reached, securing his penis, for it had caught her attention again. She felt his stiffen, arising, her look a fretful one. "..Should I..first ask permission?"

"No." He had relaxed instantly. "I'm just..sometimes, I'm a little too..protective of my personal space. I..like your touch, Weena..very much." He had taken his hand, guiding her fingers around his shaft, holding them firmly in place until she felt comfortable again.

"Most kind." She was once again, content.

"Most would tell you..that I am a selfish bastard, baby." He sighed heavily.

"You are not selfish."

"You know me so well, do you?" He humored her.

"I do not think anyone knows you well." She thought the question through. "You hide your true self behind the barriers you construct." She sought his eyes. "I am not certain if it is your vocation which causes you to be so cautious..or life in general. Have you been hurt so deeply, James Brass?"

"It's too late for such a philosophical discussion..why don't you just suck me off and let's fade out for the night." He sidestepped the topic. "It's waaaay past my bedtime, little girl."

"...Suck...you.." He had her caught interest, as he knew he would. "Off?"

A slow grin passed over his face. "Thought you'd never ask."

He knew the woman's insatiable curiosity would get the better of her good judgement.

He motioned. "Put it in your mouth." His eyes deepened at the thought. He watched the play of emotions on her face as she..digested.

She..gasped, having finally caught his meaning. She flushed scarlet, releasing his penis as if it had burned her. "I most CERTAINLY will NOT!"

"Why? You know where's it been." He was throughly enjoying the exchange suddenly. "Ohh..is that 'why'" he commiserated.

"You..are attempting to shock me!" she adamantly accused.

"How am I doing?" He feigned a sincerity he did not feel. "Hey..you 'do' me..I'll 'do' you."

He magnanimously offered.

"'I'..have nothing to 'suck'!" She snapped her growing disenchantment.

"Ohhh, I beg to differ." He laughed lowly, shaking his head at such foolish talk.

She..glanced at her lower regions, checking. His chuckle increased it's intensity, the sound vibrating along the woman's spine and into the pit of her stomach. She fought another blush. "I most certainly do not! You are a horrible human!"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it..human?" He laughed. "What does that make you, then?"

"A far better being than you!" She was fairly certain. "You...you..." She could think of no word bad enough to call him.

"Pervert?" He helpfully supplied one for her, sensing her problem.

"YES!" She attempted to move from his side, her temper high. "You are not nice! Not at all!"

He caught her wrist, halting her efforts, shifting his weight artfully, and in one skillful move, had deposited her into the mattress beneath him, his weight half on..half-off her squirming form.

She was not amused. "NO! I do not want to..."

Brass held his amusement admirably, his lips hungry on the kissable flesh of her neckline, as he nuzzled her lovingly.

"Stop!" She demanded, her mood still with her. "I no longer like you!"

He held fast, moving his mouth down her flesh, unto the erect little nipples, tasting the delicate nub to his heart's content.

She arched this way and that, determined to have her way in this matter. "No..I do not want you to do that!"

The man wanted to do it, though. So..he did. He held her wrists easily, shifting..lower, his tongue flicking into the tiny hole of her belly button a few meaningful strokes.

"I said..." Weened tried to close her legs but his thighs held them apart. "NO!"

Jim Brass glanced at his destination, oblivious to any objections being made. He situated himself comfortably, his nose nuzzling the shaved mound of her middle, his tongue lashing downward, connecting with the tiny bud of her clit several quick passes, his hot breath fanning the exposed surface lovingly.

"OHH!" Weena..halted her struggles instantly, lying very still suddenly.

The man chuckled, relaxing his hold on her wrists, continuing to tease the swollen, sensitive area with determined expertise. He felt her body tense, enjoying the sharp intake of breath she emitted when he found the 'spot' he had been searching for.

He 'worked' it diligently..taking his time, taking pleasure in the exploration of her body.

"OHHHHH!"

It had taken him only moments to ignite her passion. She squirmed now for another reason, her moans of denial music to his ears.

He felt her arch to his administrations, pulling back. He lifted, moving up the beautiful form, his knee indenting the pillow upon which she reposed.

"Open." He commanded hoarsely, his fingers squeezing her cheeks gently but firmly. He eased the bulb of his penis between the full lips, watching his progress with glazed eyes as he forced her comply.

Weena gasped inarticulately but otherwise, obeyed his instructions, taking the head into the recesses of her mouth, the hot hollow engulfing him.

Jim Brass groaned his appreciation..loudly.

The woman opened her eyes at the sound, enthralled with what she read on his face.

"Suck!" He asked shakily, his features twisted with his involvement, his eyes lust filled.

Weena followed his instructions meekly, curious to see how far the man would take this.

Brass offered a strangled gasp of delight as the feelings washed over him, the soft suckling actions of the girl almost bringing him to orgasm.

Weena felt the power she held over the man, female enough to see it for what it was. She wanted...more.

She twirled her tongue about the smooth head, teasing the slit, not resisting when the man moved forward a tad, easing more of his hardness into her mouth.

He tasted clean and warm..and smooth. Not as she had imagined at all. A little sweet..but she sensed the origins of the taste, refusing to think about it at that moment.

"Jesus!" Brass watched as she catered to him. The erotic sight causing him to pulsate with need. He closed his eyes for a beat to..savor. "God..that feels..." He swallowed hard. He held the small head from movement, thrusting gently into the warm, moist depths, then pulling back a little only to ease back into the hot orifice repeatedly. "Soooo fucking...GOOD!"

Weena's hand covered the man's, replacing it as her fingers wrapped about the base of his shaft.

Brass grasped the bed rail, his knuckles white from the exertion.

The woman experimented with her new amusement enthusiastically,. Slowly but surely, she discovered each and every weakness associated with it's owner, unmindful of what her antics was doing to the man.

Jim Brass was literally withering in exquisite agony. He wanted to come so badly..he was so fucking turned on..so immersed in the sensual gratification she offered.

He took her fucking toy away, determined she would not get the upper hand here..positioning himself hastily, forcing her legs wide. He watched as he slid easily into the wet, giving cavern he was so beginning to love.

Then..Jim Brass settled down to business...


	18. AND THE WALLS CAME TUMBLING DOWN

"What are you talking about? This was your idea." Gil Grissom stopped putting his equipment into the case he carried to crime scenes, giving his full attention to Jim Brass.

"Yeah, I know but.." The police officer made himself more comfortable in the one chair in the cramped office space utilized by the other man. He had learned, over the years, to ignore the many..odd specimens in glass jars sitting haphazardly about the crowded shelves. "I think maybe I'd just be a wet blanket, bringing everybody down. Maybe it'd be better if I stayed behind on this one. Hell..it's not like I can't use the opportunity to rest up."

"You can rest up when you're dead. What's really coming down here, Jim?" Grissom sat behind his desk, folding his hands before him. "You haven't been yourself for a while now. I am the last to pry into someone's personal space, but...if I can help? This doesn't seem to be going away on it's own..does it."

"Ah..it's nothing." Brass dismissed. "Just can't kick this damned mood I'm in of late. I'm seeing someone about it, though." He was quick to add.

"That's good, but, quite frankly, it doesn't seem to be helping." Grissom put it on the line. "Can I ask you something?"

Brass was expecting the question. "I made the right decision with her, Gil." He headed it off. "It's just that..."

He didn't know what it was.

"I know it was more serious than you are letting on, and that's your prerogative."

Brass took his time in responding, shifting about aimlessly in the chair. Grissom allowed the man to guide the rest of the conversation.

"I...miss her."

Grissom 'got' that statement. "Yeah." He nodded, his manner quiet.

"I mean..I know she's better off wherever she is, it's just that..." The man trailed off.

"It's a lousy situation. I wish it could have turned out differently for you." Empty words, Grissom knew, but all he had at the time. "Don't cancel the trip. It will do you good. You need a change of scenery. It will clear your head, alright?"

Brass wasn't so sure about that one.

"Hey..Nick and Greg? You're going to bail on me with that hanging over my head?" Grissom lightened the moment, he hoped. "I'll have to sit through hours of prepubescent jokes and stories about cow birthings."

Jim chuckled. "Sure..ok." He recanted his suggestion. "Alright..that will work, I guess. Just wanted to give you a head's up on.." He shrugged. "If you're positive I won't bring you down."

"You'll get through this, Jim." Grissom knew as much. "You've gotten through worse."

"Yeah? Well, there won't be many more chances like this for me..if any." He joked with an undercurrent of the desperation he felt. "I was..happy, Gil. Really..fucking happy, ya know? It was damned near perfect. I knew.." He shook his head woefully, laughing at the fates. "I knew I would screw it the hell up. I knew it..."

The man laughed again, but it was a hollow sound.

"Major Tom is right..life's a bitch and then you croak." He grinned at his friend.

Grissom read the underlying pain behind the man's eyes.

"Hell, I was even thinking..." Brass stopped, going too far..saying too much.

Gil was a man. He knew how the sentence ended, at any rate.

"Well, it's out of my hands, right? Hindsight." Brass tried to make light of the subject. "I couldn't find her now even if I wanted."

Grissom had no answers..none. He searched his mind desperately for anything that might help his friend feel better. He wasn't good at these things and he knew as much. "If there is anything I can do to help." Was all he had to offer. "Anything..you know I will."

"Yeah, I know." Brass forced himself out of the chair. "Well, daylight's burning." He quoted the Duke. "See you guys tomorrow morning, then..and Grissom..." He turned at the door. "Thanks for..." Nothing more needed to be said. One guy to another. Brass..left.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Weena lay perfectly still..she could feel the gentleness of his touch on her flesh. Intimate places..private places.. She felt the wetness between her legs increase at the thoughts such contact evoked. She moaned softly as the ache he instilled within her body began to consume her mind.

She felt his stare, her cheeks tinting from it's bold confidence, the blue eyes focused on her, his attention for her alone.

She wanted to move to him..feel the warmth of his skin, the scent of him, the strength of his embrace. He beckoned her, his head lowering..she closed her eyes and..waited for the brush of his lips.

Weena awakened abruptly.. cold and stiff from the hours in one position, wincing, easing her muscles this way and that.

The child was unhappy, moving about like a small fish out of his element.

Loriya felt much the same of late. She struggled to arise, her center of gravity elsewhere these days.

"Well..." She grumbled, scowling darkly. "Just...FUCK!" The woman started, halting her progression to arise. Perhaps her mother was correct..perhaps association with the humans was having an adverse effect on her after all. Her speech patterns had definitely..altered.

It was something she would not wish to unconsciously pass on to her son, after all. Or..daughter. Or..was it? His..her..Sire was a part of the whole. A very important part. Should the child not be made aware of it's cultural heritage?

She glanced around her surroundings. Not the worse place she had ever spent a night, she philosophized. The heat of the day was already oppressive, the sun barely on the horizon as yet.

The sand had been a 'giving' bed but a cold one. She retrieved her weapon, the one she had hid beneath her rolled up carry pouch, replacing the scarf about her shoulders with it's multi-hued collage of vibrant colors. It had been quite warm last night but she was hungry and cranky and..sore this morning.

She made her way to the structures looming just over the far hill, their tops standing stark and stripped in the light of the sky's awakening. Once gleaming proud and noble, now..demolished and barren. The Center of all governmental decisions. The complex seemed appear almost deserted these days with but a few occupants.

Loriya missed the colorful design of the buildings on Earth. They had made her smile because they seemed so gay and carefree. Not especially impressive of design, as these of her home world, but..warm and welcoming somehow. Solid..offering protection from the elements and sanctuary from outside influences.

She stood now, her eyes scanning the area before her, a sadness within.

Her parents believed the humans an inferior race. Loriya had found them bright and inventive..creative. For the most part, caring and supportive of their own kind. She had forgotten how to feel such things. They had returned such a precious gift.

She could not..would not..think badly of them.

Her race was dying..Choices that, mere years before, seemed unthinkable, were now..essential for survival. With so few planet wide resources available, survival became paramount.

The soil had lain barren for countless years. But now..the Northern Region was harvesting food again. Care givers, to nurture, to toil over the crops once again.

The Southern Territories still lay in waste, more affected by the global warming. That could be fixed, of course..if all accepted organization..unity.

Had she been spared to assist in the rebuilding of her world? She was of the old ways..her parents and their followers..the New. Her generation did not trust those that had lead them into destruction, however. But..she had allies..many she knew from before. Would they listen to her?

There was so much to do here..so much to accomplish. The prospect was most daunting. She felt ill-equipped to accomplish such burdensome things.

And the dreams..they kept the image of the human alive and fresh in her mind's eye. Perhaps she could move forward, were it not for..

She touched her stomach, glancing downward. How could she have allowed this to happen. It was mandatory..bring no child into such a world. Harsh measures awaited anyone that disregarded the rule. And rightfully so. Loriya had always totally agreed with the concept.

The reality was..she had made a choice..the child needed stability..foundations had to be established.

'Children were little trolls who sucked the life out of you..'

Where had she learned such an axiom? From the Sire of her child?

Loriya recalled a woman..a female with golden hair. A very beautiful female. Was this the Earth woman of which her mother had spoken?

The woman felt the back of her head. The scar was circular..and large in proportion. She did not know of any weapon that could produce such a wound. But, she knew little of Earth weaponry. Only that they seemed effective.

They had placed her in stasis. Her condition must have been serious for that eventuality.

Loriya replaced the cover over her head. Her hair was growing back. She wore the garment to hide the patches her mother had so skillfully removed in order to repair her injuries. She could have worn her hair in a different fashion and hid the unsightly area but..it was somehow comforting to be able to touch it.

It strangely held a connection to the man..

She did not remember how, but she knew..when she touched it..she felt..closer to him.

"There you are, child." Her mother was approaching. "I was concerned. You must not go out on your own. It is still dangerous in the outer boundaries."

Loriya sighed mentally. What a nonsensical statement. Had she not survived in such places all her life?

"I know..I fret too much." The woman had picked up on the fact. "I am sorry we quarreled. Are you alright?"

"I am well, Mother." She allayed the woman's fears. "Are the delegates here?"

"Most. May we speak?" It was asked. "Before..the meetings begin?"

"I know your beliefs..I will convey them.."

"No..not about..that."

Loriya sat alongside the woman, puzzled as to her mood.

"Are YOU alright, Mother? You seem.." She wasn't sure. "Troubled.."

"Of course I am troubled, Loriya." The still lovely features observed her oddly. "Anything which affects you..affects me. Did you not know this?"

"Of what do you speak?"

The woman reached, taking her hand. "You know..I recall when you were just an infant..even as the one you carry." Her smile was a gentle one. "I know you do not recall those times. When you were small. But..I do. And I hold them very dear to me."

"Do you Mother?"

"Yes. I also know that you do not completely trust that your Sire and I have your best interests at heart."

"...I did not say..that. Exactly."

"When we left the planet..I had hoped you would agree to journey with us. The decision we made to..force that issue, still haunts me to this day but.." There was a deep sadness in her eyes. "I had to make a difficult choice. I chose..to have my child with me, no matter the cost."

Loriya scowled.

"I thought you would hate us for ever."

"No..I do not. I love you, Mother. Did you..not know this?"

"I do now, but in the beginning..you resented us deeply."

"Yes.." Loriya recalled that much. "But, you made the right decision. I do not regret spending time with the humans. Nor any lessons learned."

"It is often the most difficult thing to do, Loriya..the things you do for your children. Never is it simple..or easy...and you never know if you chose the right path for them."

Loriya looked to her stomach Her mother touched it, smiling her pleasure. "Soon..you will learn these things as well. I hope..you will come to me if..you have questions and trust that...I love this little one just as deeply as I do you."

The younger woman felt infinitely better somehow.

"I realize how..sad you have been. That this ..man..this human was very dear to your heart. I have no answers, my precious." It seemed to trouble her greatly. "If I was certain he would love you..hold you in esteem..keep you safe and protected from the hurt and harm others can inflict..."

Loriya waited, puzzled by all being said up to this point.

"But..I am not. I do not know him. I do not trust humans. I have watched them for centuries and they never change." The lovely eyes clouded with doubt. "Perhaps this one is unique. How can I..in all good conscience..entrust that which I hold most dear to..a being who.."

"It is alright, Mother." Loriya hugged the woman close. "Truly. I..I know my duty lies here. I think..perhaps, it is better that I do not ..test the waters. If it is meant to be..somehow..the fates will guide our paths together once again."

"The Creator guides, Loriya..only by His grace."

"Yes..I know. I only meant..I believe my place is here. We all have a responsibility to uphold if our world is to be rebuilt." She knew as much. At least..she knew that. "If it were easy..anyone could do it. We must all make sacrifices. I am certainly not unique in that endeavor."

"Do you..fear reconnecting with him, child?"

"..You are an eternal optimist, Mother." Loriya smiled her amusement. "I am a realist. If Father has worked his particular..magic on the human. Then he has long since forgotten I even existed. There are parts of me that ..sense.. he did not wish children. It is the last thing I wish to do..burden him with a mistake I should have known better than to make."

"It took two to make the mistake, Loriya." It was reminded. "You are very young, my starlight. You are entitled to make mistakes. Know, please..that I will be here to help you in any way I am able. Always."

Loriya kissed the soft cheek lovingly. "I am starving. If you truly wish to 'assist' me..prepare me a serving of that wondrous fruit pastry for which you are so famous!"

"Is it not wonderful? To have fruit in supply yet again, Loriya?"

"It is beyond comprehension, Mother." She teased. "All I am sure of..at this point..is that I would offer up my first born for a succulent section of a peleea gourd"

Her mother laughed musically. "In the coming months..that sentiment will not be so 'offhandedly' stated. Wait until he begins to thrash about barring sleep or rest. You will think seriously about cutting it out with a melon seeder."

Loriya chuckled. "I cannot wait."

The woman decided not to concern herself with the upcoming months. She would get through a day and then face another.

Only in such a manner..could she ever...forget.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Grissom looked out over the long expanse of horizon. It was a beautiful day.

He sipped his beer absently, enjoying the sun and feel of the wind on his skin.

He glanced over to Jim Brass. The man's interest was caught by something on the lower deck of the large fishing boat they had chartered for the week.

"Ahh..look. They've partied themselves out." He tried to sound sincere, Grissom noted. "Poor little asswipes."

"Some people just can't hold their liquor." Gil sighed heavily, returning to his beer for solace.

"Points for the 'attempt.'" Brass had to give them that. He thought about pouring some ice water on Greg Sander's back. The man was sprawled out on the colorful cushions lining the starboard side of the boat. Just directly beneath where they sat. Nick Stokes was half on..half off a deck chair, snoring loudly. "And good cheer was had by all.."

"Greg was green from the minute we left dock..I can only imagine how he will be..after this little episode." Grissom stated. "It took me a while to acclimate to the sea, though."

"It's our duty to wake them." Brass was fairly certain. He checked the sun's position in the sky. "It's almost noon. They wanted to fish after all."

"That's all they need..the smell of the bait." Grissom chuckled.

The camaraderie died a natural death as each man fell into his own line of thought.

Grissom was the first to break the silence. "You're feeling better, right?" He stated his hypothesis. "You seem..better."

"Yeah." Brass nodded minutely, not having taken his interest from the gulls out on the ocean's surface. "..Something was bugging me but..I got an answer. It kinda..relieved some of the shit I was feeling."

"I'm glad." The other man would never push the matter.

Jim cut him a look. "It's..delicate. Otherwise, I would share."

"No problem." Grissom meant it, and Brass sensed as much, mentally relaxing.

Silence came but it was not uncomfortable. Gil sensed Jim had more to say, remaining mute, allowing the man to say it in his own time and his own manner.

"I did a stupid thing."

Grissom gave his full attention. "Tell me."


	19. PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW...

"I..crossed the line." Brass admitted grimly. "I got involved..waaaay involved."

It was not exactly news to Grissom. "I wasn't sure, Jim..but, I don't think anyone else has a clue..if that's a concern."

"I don't give a shit about that." The other man grumbled. "It's the fact..I let it get so far out of hand that I almost got someone killed that I was responsible for."

Grissom understood the weight of such a responsibility.

"Gil..I don't.." Brass didn't know where to start. "Remember that day. Not that clearly and that's been bugging the shit out of me." He blurted it out.

"What?" The other man questioned. "What do you mean 'you don't remember that day'?"

"I guess I hit my head or something when I pulled Weena out of harm's way..everything is murky. That's what they said happened." It was such a relief to tell someone. "I don't know. What I thought was 'memory', apparently isn't..thank God. Bits and pieces fit but..." He struggled to get it 'right' in the telling. "No..I still couldn't say truthfully what exactly went down. I faked my reports from what I had."

"You faked .." Grissom stopped repeating everything, annoyed he was doing it. "That doesn't sound right, Jim. Not about the reports.." he dismissed. "The other.."

"I'm not sure if I remember the details or that I've been told them and accept it for fact but.." He put it on the line. "I wanted to run it by you. I know you'll keep it in confidence..right?"

"What exactly do you remember..as opposed to what someone has told you? Can you be specific?"

"That's what had me so bummed. In MY version..I didn't save Weena. The hit went down." He closed his eyes for a beat, rapidly moving past that part. "I can see it just as clear as day but..Mahone is real. I've checked him out. I've read the reports filed by the Justice Department." He forced himself to go slower. "So..I have to be wrong. It's just..what? What could cause this crap? Any ideas?"

Grissom digested all being said.

"I have tried to remember and I had this big honkin knock on the side of my head." Jim showed the man the still swollen area. "It's tender and my head hurts like crazy..the headaches were shitass painful ones..for days!"

Grissom inspected the area meticulously.

"A person can hit his head and forget things..right?" He sought the man's answer.

"You should have come to me. When this happened."

"Yeah, well.." Brass sat back in his chair, lowering his eyes for a beat. "I was scared shitless..that it would go in my package. That I was looney or something. I was hoping it was a combination of stress and..the situation with Weena coming to an end."

"You have recalled some of it though."

"Most of it, actually.." Jim was quick to advise. "Except..that day."

"Run it through..step by step."

"...We were on the boat.." Jim shook his head. "Can you believe I allowed her out in the open like that?"

"You were on the boat." Grissom kept him on track.

"I heard this.. 'pop'. I recognized the sound immediately. I know an automatic rifle when it's being fired, for God's sake." He tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. "I turned and..."

"Ok." Gil did not like the fact the color had drained from the man's normally tanned face. "Then what?"

"...Then..the Feds came on board, returned fire and we got Weena the hell out of there. They picked the fucker up at the docks..he's in custody. I've interviewed him myself."

"What did he say."

"I want a lawyer."

Grissom sighed heavily. "Great."

"I know I should have told you but it was just so..surreal and I was reeling from losing contact with Weena so abruptly. Hell..I don't even remember saying a decent 'goodbye'" Brass disgusted. "I do remember..." Something suddenly materialized in his mind.

"What?" Grissom picked up on the fact.

"It's ..nothing."

"You're tying my hands, here, Jim." Grissom was not happy with the reply.

"I asked her if she was pregnant, damn it!" Brass managed between clenched teeth, embarrassed beyond belief to be airing his dirty laundry before others..even this man.

"And she said?"

"She said..." it was stressed. "Children are little trolls who suck the life out of you."

"Excuse me?"

"She was paraphrasing Major Tom..Tom Harligan?" Jim explained. "The village idiot?"

Grissom..relaxed. "Oh."

"I was the experienced one, Grissom..I know that. I always use protection..always! But.."

"You talked to her after the shooting, you're sure." The man's interest was elsewhere clearly.

"I wouldn't have allowed her to go without knowing one way or the other. It had to be..when I made the decision to turn it over to the Feds."

Grissom sat back, his mind processing all data.

"It's not that I don't believe Weena is in the WRP. I do. But that damned dream seems so real and it just keeps reoccurring..over and over." Brass was more than frustrated. "And not being able to reach her..to verify..to see for myself. I probably sound paranoid."

The man leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his upper thighs. "The other is unthinkable but I keep going back to it in my head. I wake up nights in a cold sweat, reliving the damned scene. Is there something wrong with me?"

"But..you said it was better."

"..Yeah..it's better." He eased back, forcing his body to relax. "I called Mahone. I told him I had to talk to Weena. To hear for myself that she was ok. He put me off but..last night. He called."

"And?"

"He said he explained the situation to his superior. The guy is an asshole. He said with me being on the same side and all.." Jim couldn't fault the facts. "He expected more professionalism from me but Mahone sidestepped a few rules and.."

Grissom waited patiently.

"The long and short of it is..I asked a question only Weena would know and ..he came back with the right answer." Brass cut the tale to the bone.

"What question?"

The man half smiled. "I asked her..who was 'Georgina Bailey."

"Jim..I know that answer as well."

"Yeah, but..I've never told anyone else.."

Grissom nodded thoughtfully.

"So..the dream is just..something I have to accept, right? It will fade in time and..it doesn't mean anything." Brass wanted the words said. "I don't like the situation..but she has to be alright and that's all that matters. I kinda wanted to check my thinking with you."

"The dream could be a manifestation of your subconscious reaction to her near death experience."

"What does that mean?"

"Your guilt over the fact you dropped your guard that day."

"That makes sense..doesn't it?"

"Yes." Grissom lied. Jim Brass needed some down time. He needed to stop the cycle he had been on for the past weeks. There were too many unanswered questions for Gil Grissom to feel comfortable with assuming responses or solutions. He had not had time to investigate the situation. "It makes sense."

He could see the relief etched on Jim's face.

"Good." Brass..relaxed. "That's..good then."

Plus the fact..Jim Brass was a trained observer. He would have seen things other people would have missed. If his subconscious was telling him something was amiss..Grissom suspected..something was very amiss.

When he got back to the lab..he determined to find the answers to the questions plaguing his friend and colleague.

Grissom didn't know what was going on..but, something was up. He was not a man to let a puzzle lay about unsolved.

"Then..if Weena is ok..I'm ..ok." Jim breathed a sigh of total contentment. "I wasn't what she needed anyway..this way.." He tried to believe his own words. "She can find someone and..it will be..great for her. She will be..happy."

"But..will you be happy."

"I'll be fine." Brass forced a smile. "One day at a time...one day at a time."

"Some of those days may be more difficult than others..just remember.." Grissom cautioned. "I'm here if you need to vent."

"Hey..you never really believed she was from outer space did you?" Brass was able to joke about it now. "I mean..that was just you being ..you..right?"

"I will take the fifth on that one." Grissom made it seem like a joke as well. "She was pretty far out there, you have to admit."

"In a nice way." Jim gave him that much. "She was sheltered I think..her dad seemed the type..a little controlling if you ask me."

"You met him?"

"No..just from the impressions I got. From what she told me.."

"Hey..did you see that?" Grissom had arisen, in his excitement. "Off the port bow there.."

Brass checked it out. "Damn! That's a big sucker!"

"Shotgun!" The men headed down the ladder to the lower deck. The commotion awakened the two sleeping individuals who struggled to their feet. "There she blows, men." Grissom pointed to the marlin clearing the waves about three hundred meters out. "Show time!"

Brass stood, smiling..watching as Greg and Nick searched for their fishing gear.

"My head feels like it's inside a five gallon bucket of mush." Nick shared, grimacing his pain.

"Don't talk about food." Greg pleaded.

Jim Brass' smile widened.

One day at a time. He thought. One fucking day at a time.

He would hold on and..make it through.

He had no other choice.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yes..he believes all we have told him. The device came in very handy, did it not." Calvin Mahone watched the entrance to his office, his conversation one he did not wish overheard by another. "It is good you had the transmissions. We would not have known the answer to his question otherwise."

He glanced at his own 'device', his hand gripping it to connect the transmission conveyance. It resembled Weena's necklace in appearance but with one alteration..it..now..glowed a warm, effervescent blue. He held a tiny cone-shaped object to his ear, completely concealed by his fingers.

He waited as the person on the other end of the transmission finished speaking.

"Your daughter is well? All is progressing as expected?" The Southern twang was absent from the man's speech. His tone was refined..cultured. "It is a regrettable thing but, it is for the best, surely."

Again he paused, listening to the response. "He has a strong will..already he remembers much of what has transpired. I will keep close tabs on him..to insure he does not recall too much."

The man shook his head hastily. "Of course not. There is never a need for violence. I will protect our people but..not at the expense of another's life. How could you even..." He ..settled. "Well, alright then. I will handle this end. It seems to be finished, however. Let us hope, at least."

A pretty woman, in her early twenties came through the door, papers in hand. "Hey, Cal..these were faxed over by the Deputy Marshall..he says he needs some signatures, hon."

"Sure enough, sweet cakes..leave em on the desk there. I'll get em out to you in a sec. Nature calls." He smiled congenially to the unexpected visitor, his accent back in place as if it had never left.

"Oh, shut up already. You're such a flirt!" She teased. "I've always liked that about you. Don't you go changin, now."

"Not in this life time." Calvin assured her.

She left and he grasped the necklace hastily to re-establish the contact he had lost. "Are you monitoring?"

He had his answer. "I was interrupted. I will contact you later tonight, then. May Peace..Unity and Order Prevail." He nodded his farewell, releasing the necklace. He turned his attention to the papers that were left behind by his co-worker. He hummed Alabama's 'God Bless Texas' as he sighed the copies.


End file.
